


4 Veces Te Amo

by MissyPA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Awsome sex, Ben Breaden is NOT Dean´s, Blow Jobs, Drama, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Lisa is a Bitch, Lisa single mom, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, almost gay panic, failed friendship, vaginal sex(just mentioned. cuz ew)
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Dean y Cas son mejores amigos, viven juntos.Cuando Sam se muda a un departamento, Dean decide invitar a su novia Lisa con su hijo a mudarse con el y Cas: produciendo un quiebre en su amistad.Aquí es cuando Dean se da cuenta de algo que ha estado arrastrando desde hace mucho tiempo: ¿es posible que tenga sentimientos por su mejor amigo? ¿Cómo puede recuperar la confianza perdida?
Relationships: Abaddon/Gabriel (Supernatural), Balthazar & Castiel & Gabriel, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 15
Kudos: 22





	1. Eres Familia, Cas.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que escribí en mi vida, pero no había tenido coraje de publicar. Así que sean buenos conmigo!

Hacia seis meses Cas despertaba en una cama de hospital, solo, asustado y totalmente desorientado. Eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana los primeros rayos de sol se colaban por la ventana, abría sus ojos miraba alrededor: máquinas a ambos lados todos conectados con el. Flores que alguna vez fueron blancas y amarillas, marchitándose en jarrón nen una esquina.  
Algunos portarretratos de gente que no podía distinguir; se tocó la cara, recordaba su nombre…un hombre y una mujer corrían hacia el; ella retiraba las conexiones mientras el verificaba si sus pupilas reaccionaban a la luz, le tomaba el pulso y le retiraba el respirador para que responda sus preguntas: “¿Sabe cómo se llama? ¿Sabe dónde está? ¿Sabe qué día es hoy? ¿Sabe por qué está aquí?” Cas trató de hablar pero las palabras lastimaron su garganta por la falta de uso, pero pudo vocalizar un “No” negar levemente a cada pregunta que el médico le hacía.  
_Castiel_ recordó luego._ Mi nombre es Castiel._ dijo con voz entrecortada. El médico le sonrió.  
_ Bien, Castiel está usted en el hospital, ¿sabe por qué está aquí o hace cuánto tiempo?_  
_ No._ dijo Castiel, ya con la voz apenas un poco más audible.  
_ Se lo explicaré todo por favor quiero que se tranquilice mientras la enfermera y yo lo examinaremos, ¿bien?_ dijo. Cas asintió pero estaba asustado, la habitación era fría, estéril y el no recordaba nada más que su nombre.   
Pasó alrededor de dos o tres horas y Cas estaba reclinado sobre la cama de hospital, bien despierto y alerta. Dos hombres entraron por la puerta, ambos le resultaron familiares, pero no podía recordarlos: uno era más alto y delgado, llevaba el cabello largo y oscuro por debajo del mentón, traía un ramo de flores frescas; el otro era pocos centímetros más bajo, su cabello era corto y más rubio, con un estilo semi-militar, ambos estaban vestidos informalmente con jeans y camisas leñadoras; pero el más alto traía puesta una chaqueta de jeans oscuro mientras que el otro vestía chaqueta de cuero.  
Sus expresiones eran de angustia o tal vez de asombro, casi al unísono dijeron: _ ¡Cas!_ al verlo el de cabello corto llegó hasta el primero y lo abrazó:  
_ ¡Qué bueno que al fin despertaste!_ dijo cerca de su oído y con su mano derecha, deslizó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Cas como un gesto íntimo y lo miró con una sonrisa que solo puede describirse como tierna. El muchacho alto se quedó a sus espaldas, como esperando su turno con el bouquet entre sus manos; cuando el otro le dió espacio, también lo abrazó y al separarse rápidamente dijo:  
_ Sí que bueno, ¡qué bueno que estés con nosotros!_ Se alejó para cambiar las flores marchitas por aquellas que había traído, mientras el de pelo corto se sentaba a un costado de su cama sin dejar de mirarlo.  
Sam y Dean eran dos desconocidos para el.  
_ ¿Cómo estas Cas, recuerdas por qué estás aquí?_ le preguntó Dean mientras tocaba su pierna. Cas dejó salir un sonido pero no podía hablar con claridad, todavía le molestaba la garganta, se llevó la mano al cuello mientras articulaba su respuesta.  
_ No, lo siento…yo…_  
_ Está bien, no hables si te duele…_ Dean indicó su garganta, estaba preocupado. Cas negó con la cabeza.  
_ No, lo siento…es que no sé quién eres._ dijo con su voz apenas se parecía a la que Dean recordaba, pero oírlo decir esto era terrible; lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, una ola de tristeza lo golpeó repentinamente.  
Sam estaba parado a un lado de la cama, se aclaró la garganta, puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y dijo:  
_ Dale tiempo, es normal que este confundido._ intentó calmarlo. Justo en ese momento entraba por la puerta el médico que lo había revisado hacia un par de horas. Sonriendo, con su historial médico en la mano:  
_ ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro paciente?, los resultados de sus análisis tardarán un poco más pero por lo que pude observar no hay nada grave de que preocuparse._ dijo. Levantó la vista y Dean estaba frente a el, se veía serio y molesto.  
_ Doc, ¿puedo hablar con usted, afuera?_ le tomó por el hombro y lo guío hacia la puerta. Sam adivinando que era lo hacía. _ ¡Espera!_ le advirtió_ Tranquilo. Cas está bien._ Dean salía con el doctor y ya no oyó lo último.  
Sam puso su mano en la cara, solo esperaba que Dean se contuviera y no terminara golpeando al pobre médico, ¿quién sabía por qué Cas no lo recordaba? y tal vez era normal después de estar en coma por casi dos meses. Acercó una silla a la cama, le dió un par de palmaditas a la misma pierna que su hermano antes, le sonrió a Cas, más para tranquilizarse a el mismo que nada.  
Cas frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos en un esfuerzo por adivinar: _ ¿Sam?_ preguntó. Sam estaba genuinamente sorprendido.  
_ ¿Eres Sam?_ preguntó Cas otra vez. Sam pestañeaba y tartamudeaba: _ Umm…si, ¡sí! Soy yo, Sam_ contestó. Esto era bueno, pero raro. Dean volvía de afuera pero sin el médico y con expresión desilusionada.  
_ ¡Hey!_ dijo con una casi sonrisa. Sam se dio la vuelta no sabía qué decir.  
_ ¿Sam? el…es tu hermano._ afirmó Cas, de eso estaba seguro. Sam asintió con la cabeza. Dean dió unos pasos hasta Cas con una sonrisa ilusionada.  
_ Sí. Soy…_ Sam lo detuvo con el brazo sobre su pecho.  
_ Espera, deja que trate de averiguarlo por sí mismo._ Dean rodó sus ojos, esto era en verdad desesperante por que el médico dijo lo algo así minutos antes:  
“Algunas cosas se le habrán olvidado, algunas cosas no recordará por mucho tiempo o no sabrá hacerlas, estará confundido y asustado. Su trabajo será asegurarle que está todo bien, no presionarlo y tratar que averigüe todo eso por sí mismo…yo solo puedo ayudarle a recuperarse físicamente, lo demás dependerá de ustedes.”  
_ El es tu hermano._ repitió Cas. _ Eres…_ dejó salir una exhalación de frustración llevó una mano a su sien. _ Lo siento…yo no…no recuerdo._ dijo.  
Sam y Dean lo miraban con la boca abierta, antes que Dean empezara a hacer algún escandalo o dijera algo horrible. Sam gesticuló con las dos manos. _ Lo sé, recordó mi nombre de alguna forma. No sé por qué._  
Dean miró al techo tenía que tratar de no desesperarse pero no podía evitar sentir algo como celos: ¿por qué recordaría a Sam primero?, en verdad debía evitarse la paranoia. Cuando volvió a mirar a Cas ya no sentía nada de eso porque el estaba allí, despierto y vivo. Y eso era todo lo que importaba.  
_ No hay problema, mira Sam y yo te llevaremos a festejar una vez que salgas de aquí, ¿sí? Somos amigos, somos familia._ dijo Dean con la sonrisa más convincente que pudo fingir.  
La enfermera entró y les hizo salir ya no era tiempo de visitas y si querían tener a Cas de alta pronto debían empezar su tratamiento de recuperación de una vez. Dean salió detrás de Sam, ambos se despidieron con ademán de manos.  
Dean reprimió el deseo de abrazarlo porque el no recordaba su nombre y eso era un infantilismo propio de el, después se arrepentía y se golpearían mentalmente por querer “castigar” a Cas así; el no era culpable ni de eso ni de nada.  
La enfermera disponía y ordenaba los instrumentos, jeringas, botellas y ampollas de medicamentos en la mesita rodante, se colocaba los guantes de látex…Cas miraba sus manos, entonces algo se encendió en el: sus ojos se abrieron, disparó su mirada hacia la puerta. _ Dean, eres Dean Winchester!_ dijo. Ya se habían ido.  
La enfermera le sonrió. _ Descuida, no te preocupes cariño._ le aseguró_ Ellos volverán por ti, siempre lo hacen._ dijo.  
Cas se ruborizó, sabía que ella no mentía y lo sabía porque Sam había estado allí hace poco, reconoció su voz aunque no enseguida, habló mucho: de el y de su hermano "Dean".   
Esa misma mañana. La alarma se disparó, el celular no dejaba de sonar. Dean estaba desmayado en su cama, no quería escuchar nada. Ni ver a nadie. Tomó el celular de la mesa de noche y de una palmada tumbó la alarma.  
_ Cállate._ dijo. Encendió la pantalla de celular: 76 mensajes de texto, 3 mensajes de voz. 20 llamadas pérdidas, casi todas de la misma persona: Sam. Exhaló, presionó el discado rápido, antes de que hablara la voz del otro lado le gritó:  
_ ¡Dean ¿por qué diablos no contestas?! ¡Estoy tratando de contactarme contigo hace más de una hora!_  
_ No. No me di cuenta… ¿por qué la urgencia?_ dijo con ironía y todavía medio desmayado. La resaca empezaba a sentirse, la mano libre en su frente frotándose los ojos.  
_ Llamaron del hospital._ Dean se sentó repentinamente alarmado_ Cas está despierto._ dijo Sam; algo entre alegría y desesperación lleno su pecho.  
_ ¿Estás seguro?, ¿hace cuánto? ¡¿Dijo algo?!_ preguntó casi gritando, sus ojos estaban y de pronto estaba de pie junto a la cama sin saber qué hacer.  
_ Si estoy seguro. Me llamaron un poco más de una hora…lo hubieras sabido si contestabas, sé que odias que vaya solo a verlo así que bueno te llamé._ explicó Sam. Se escuchaba que se movía de un lado a otro mientras hablaba.  
_ No dijeron nada más, solo que despertó y si podríamos pasar a visitarlo y hablar con su médico. Voy para tu casa ahora, queda de camino así que espérame._  
_ Okey._ dijo Dean, cortó, se desató el cinturón, se quitó la camisa y la camiseta que llevaba porque había estado durmiendo vestido. Tropezó con sus propios pies lo jeans a media pierna y su ropa sucia en el suelo corriendo para llegar a la ducha, sabía que olía a cerveza y otra mezcla de bebidas que le derramaron encima y no quería llegar así a ver a Cas. Se desnudó, abrió la ducha y aún no salía el agua tibia pero no importaba, se metió debajo. Puso algo de pasta en su cepillo y se cepillaba furiosamente mientras colocaba shampoo en su cabeza.  
Comenzó a salir agua tibia, escupió y se le metió la espuma en los ojos, dejó salir un casi grito quejumbroso _ ¡Ah, mierda!_ dijo, golpeó la pared de la ducha y se puso más cerca de lo que podía del chorro de agua para que le cayera directamente sobre los ojos. Tomó el jabón, se frotó el cuerpo, el agua ya estaba comenzando a ser caliente: “Cas despertó.” era todo lo que podía pensar…nada lo preparó para esto.  
Había llegado a un punto en que creía que jamás pasaría y cada semana que no despertaba Sam le daba “la charla” y a veces pensaba que tenía razón.  
Decía que aferrarse a el era inútil, que podía estar sufriendo, que debían pensar en desconectarlo y hacer lo correcto, que había pasado demasiado tiempo. Que debían dejarlo ir…que podría despertar y si lo hacía ¿y nunca se recuperaba psicológicamente? o ¿les guardaba rencor por lo que le tocó vivir? Y si despertaba y no era el mismo que ellos conocían, el mismo que fue alguna vez? Y si despertaba y sólo quisiera sacarlos de su vida? Pero nada de esas cosas, ningún argumento que Sam trató de influenciarle realmente hizo mella en el.  
Dean tenía fe en Cas y pasara lo pasara, pasaría sólo después que despertara y el estaba convencido que lo haría. Sin embargo algunos días perdía las esperanzas, algunas tardes se hacían de noche en el bar, se perdía en el fondo de una jarra de cerveza; repasaba todo lo que llevó a Cas a esa cama de hospital y todo lo que hubiera hecho diferente para evitarlo.   


***** *** ***** *** ***** *** 

  


ANTES:  
Chicas iban y venían a su cama. Sam bromeaba, Cas reía. Cuatro años antes Cas se mudó con ellos, la compañía para la que trabajaba recortó personal ese año y el se convirtió en desempleado, perdió su departamento. Luego de un par de semanas consiguió un puesto administrativo similar, Sam se había graduado y hacia poco más de un año y trabajaba muchas horas para conseguir su puesto de asociado junior; que conseguiría un año después y nunca estaba en casa.  
Dean apenas notaba si Cas estaba o no las noches que traía a alguien, siempre cenaba, terminaba con lo que estuviera haciendo mientras, tomaba una cerveza y se retiraba a su habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando no estaba era porque tenía una cita o trabajaba horas extra o andaba con otros amigos: Balthazar y Gabriel, dos idiotas según Dean, sobre todo Gabe; el tipo tenía un raro humor que el no terminaba de entender pero Cas lo encontraba divertido. Había días que sentía hasta una especie de celos porque se hacían chistes privados y confidencias que el estaba seguro era para dejarlo como idiota y lo saludaba con “¡Hey, Dean-o!” lo ponía violento de sólo escucharlo. Por esos días además de no ver demasiado a Sam, Dean conoció a Lisa. Ella temía un hijo pequeño pero trabajaba desde casa así que nunca tenía problemas de horarios. Hasta que su relación llegó a un nivel en que ella pasaba algunas noches allí y “casualmente” por el momento en que Sam expresó que quería mudarse y tener su propio lugar, en voz alta una noche de pizzas; ella decidió por sí misma “mudarse” una mañana con todo e hijo.  
Cas aseguró que todo estaba bien, Sam todavía tenía muchas de sus cosas allí pero hacia algunos días que ya se había mudado a otro lugar; como Cas pagaba la mitad de la renta ahora esperaba poder quedarse en la habitación de Sam, que era mucho más amplia y tenía más espacio, mejor vista desde la ventana y por ende mejor luz.  
Pero esa mañana al volver de una salida con amigos, bien merecida después de trabajar demasiadas horas extra aquella semana; se encontró a Ben el hijo de dos años de Lisa durmiendo en su cama y la habitación de Sam copada de muebles, ropa y cosas de ella y el niño.  
Dean y Lisa dormían, Cas no quería despertar al niño así que tomó una manta de su mueble, refunfuñó y molesto se tiró en el sofá. Durmió muy incómodo pero cuando despertó eran cerca de las 2 a.m. de la tarde, escuchó a Lisa reírse escandalosamente en la cocina entre un ruido de ollas y tazas. Ben también debía estar despierto porque lo escuchaba zumbar y hacer sonidos entre sus juguetes.  
Miró alrededor del sofá y vió al niño en el suelo con autitos, legos y aviones. “¡Hola!” le dijo con una amplia sonrisa, el sintió mal por esto porque horas antes lo había maldecido cuando lo vió en su cama. “Hola” le contestó. Levantó la vista; Dean y Lisa llegaban desde la cocina.  
_ ¡Hey, Cas! no sabía que habías vuelto._ Cas se molestó aún más al darse cuenta que Dean ni siquiera había notado que el durmió en el sofá. Le disparó la mirada que el contestó con una cara de confusión. Se levantó sin decir nada y se encaminó a su habitación para cambiarse y tal vez tomar un baño o descansar otro poco ya que hoy no trabajaba.  
La puerta de la habitación de Sam estaba entre cerrada, lo que llamó su atención pero al abrirla: “¡Diablos!” pensó; Lisa y Dean dispusieron todo como habitación para el niño. Su molestia se convirtió en enojo: no sólo Dean no consultó nada con el, sino que ¡le dejó la mejor habitación de la casa al hijo de la mujer con la que se acostaba! el enojo se hizo más grande cuando en la cena Dean anunció que el pagaría la mitad de la renta como siempre, como si todavía fueran dos personas pero que el compensaría los gastos de Lisa y Ben, como si eso resolviera todo.  
Cas estaba fuera de sí mismo, tenía que soportar a esa mujer, verlos juntos casi todos los días besarse y abrazarse. Su enojo se tiñó de amargura de una vez: una mañana Lisa despertó temprano y lo encontró en la barra del desayuno tomando su té habitual antes de encaminarse a su jornada laboral de 10 horas en la oficina; llevaba puesto una especie de baby doll, aparentemente a ella no le importaba como Dean reaccionaría si los encontrara en la cocina así.  
_ ¡Hey Castiel, buenos días!_ dijo. Pasó por detrás suyo, se hizo una taza de café y se sentó frente a el en la barra, Cas la saludó con un ademán de cabeza, apuró la taza porque ya no quería verla y ella vestida así…cualquiera podría malinterpretarlo. Ella lo miró sugerente: _ No te molesta que yo me haya mudado aquí, ¿no?_  
_ No._ le contestó casi automáticamente, Cas.  
_ Okey. Pero no lo parece: desde que Ben y yo llegamos no cenas ni almuerzas aquí casi nunca y apenas te vemos…y hasta que mi bebé empiece el preescolar estará acostumbrado a su rutina, eso quiere decir: levantarse para su merienda, ver sus caricaturas a ciertas horas, jugar por toda la casa, ¡ya sabes! ese tipo de cosas. Que no se apegue, que esté tranquilo…pero a veces contigo aquí no es fácil._ dijo ella.  
Castiel no podía creer lo que esta mujer estaba insinuando. Si el vivía con Sam y Dean antes, no era por gusto, era por necesidad. Claro ambos eran amigos, pero mientras con Dean eran el día y la noche; era con Sam que compartía charlas sobre libros, series de tv y ese tipo de intereses. A casi un mes su partida: Dean y el apenas se hablaban y en parte era porque el siempre dió por hecho que Cas aceptaría el nuevo arreglo sin oponerse o tal vez no creyó que le fuera afectar tanto que el diera un paso más con Lisa en su relación.

Ella era estable económicamente, logró atraer más clientes gracias a que un par de meses antes se había asociado con una amiga para abrir su propio estudio de yoga; era pequeño pero pagaba sus gastos. Lo malo era que no tenía con quien dejar a Ben en el departamento y el servicio de niñeras era costoso, así que Dean ofreció a cuidarlo durante las mañanas y parte de la tarde, antes de su turno en el bar de Bobby; pero algunos días su cansancio era demasiado para llegar de trabajar y tener que lidiar con un niño tan pequeño y enérgico.  
Una cosa llevo a la otra y le propuso a Lisa que se mudaran con ellos así el tendría algunas horas de sueño hasta que Ben despertara y el no tuviera que conducir del bar a su casa todos los días, casi sin dormir. También decidió que el y Cas pagarían los gastos y expensas mientras ella ganaba más dinero y recuperaba su inversión en el estudio de yoga.  
_ Comprendo, empezaré a empacar en cuanto sepa donde iré._ dijo Cas sin vacilar, sin mostrar emoción. Esperaba que ella sea comprensiva y finja que no era lo que quiso decir o pretendiera que no lo estaba echando, pero no lo hizo. El mensaje fue fuerte y claro: ella asintió satisfecha con una sonrisa y se llevó su café y volvió a su dormitorio. Cas se tragó las ganas de insultarla o de decir nada. No estaba seguro si Dean sabía todo esto, pero seguramente era lo que los dos esperaban: una pareja con un niño en medio no necesita a un amigo sin hogar en su casa.

***** ***** *****

Esa mañana no fue del todo eficiente: Balthazar tenía un pequeño departamento de dos ambientes y Gabriel aunque tenía un bonito lugar, tenía sus inconvenientes debido a la parte de la ciudad en donde se encontraba; tratar de vivir con alguno de ellos sin embargo sería una pesadilla: Balthazar bebía demasiado y era ruidoso hasta para comer, no quería imaginarse vivir con el en un lugar que no tuviera casi separaciones así que lo descartó.  
A Gabriel le gustaban las fiestas de fin de semana, su Pent House tenía una máquina expendedora de golosinas, máquinas de video juegos arcade y mesa de pool; incluso piscina, balcón y dos pisos, garaje para 10 autos: ese lugar no era barato. El como publicista exitoso e hijo de un magnate, podía darse tal lujo.  
Conocía a Cas desde antes de la primaria y se habían vuelto a encontrar en una fiesta de la compañía para la que Cas trabajó: la misma que lo había despedido anteriormente.  
Gabriel vió que Cas no había cambiado y decidió tener cerca a este amigo, uno de las pocas amistades honestas que había hecho en su vida. Balthazar era amigo en común y primo de Gabriel; así el trio iba de fiestas siempre que Cas pudiera.  
Tal vez podría preguntarle a Sam pero el estaba por su cuenta hacia casi un mes y volver a vivir juntos? Sabía que el no se lo negaría porque Sam era así de bueno, pero sería una molestia y una carga para el.  
Se decidió finalmente por Gabriel: tendría que recortar gastos para pagar la mitad de renta de aquel sitio pero a cambio el lugar era más bonito y amplio para vivir. Le mandó texto por si ya estuviera en su oficina:  
[Gabriel podemos hablar? necesito pedirte un gran favor. ] La respuesta no se hizo esperar: 

[¿Qué pasó? no me digas: estas embarazado y no sabes si es de Dean o de Sam!☺ ] casi lo insultó por esas insinuaciones, pero no lo haría. [NO! es algo serio, por favor. ¿Puedo llamarte ahora?] envió, acto seguido escuchó su carcajada entrando por la puerta y los brazos extendidos en señal de rendición, con el teléfono en una mano y amplia sonrisa. _ ¡Ay esto es tan hermoso! ¡Qué conexión más espiritual, piensan en mí y me aparezco!_ dijo Gabriel. Cas estaba tan nervioso que escucharle le hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza. _ ¿Qué hay?_ preguntó más en serio, cerrando la puerta detrás.  
_ ¡Seguro! puedes quedarte en casa cuanto quieras. Pero cuéntame ¿Qué pasó, Cassie?_  
Cas exhaló, lo invitó a sentarse y le contó todo: el mes con Lisa, Ben y Dean que no le hablaba casi, ni le consultó y además de la ausencia de Sam.  
Gabriel le puso atención, por momentos su cara se volvía sombría, como descreyendo lo que escuchaba y por otros lo miraba con lástima. No hizo ningún chiste, sólo le dio una palmada y le dijo: _Mañana te vienes conmigo. Empaca todo hoy cuando llegues allá. Avísame a qué horas y enviaré a buscar tus cosas si quieres y después resolveremos detalles. No quiero un “NO” por respuesta, ¿está claro?_  
Cas sonrió _Muchas gracias._  
Gabriel se dirigía a la puerta y con un brazo en el aire dijo: _ ¡Ah nada de eso!, vas a tener que decirle a la gente que eres mi amante pero es un pequeño precio por vivir en un Pent House, ¿no?_ dijo, pero le dió una mirada por sobre el hombro para demostrarle que estaba bromeando.  
Cas estaba un poco más animado: _No sólo eso: voy a decirles a todos que te amo, ¡que no puedo vivir sin ti y que me das el mejor sexo de mi vida!_ Gabriel le lanzó su mirada descreída: _ No exageres… ¡nadie va a creerte que me amas!_  
Cas dejó salir una carcajada y Gabriel también. Luego salió y cerró la puerta.

***** ***** *****

Cas llegaría a la casa y Dean ya no estaría: como casi todos los días o ese era el plan al menos.  
Abrió la puerta con su llave y las puso en el mueble que estaba a lado, Lisa salía de la cocina con un yogurt en la mano, en una bata de baño y una toalla envuelta en la cabeza como un turbante, sólo lo miró seria y entró por el pasillo hacia el dormitorio. Por un momento creyó que Dean ya no estaba pero lo escuchó viniendo por el pasillo gritando: _ ¡Lisa, ¿por qué no me despertaste?! ¡Estoy llegando media hora tarde, Bobby me matará!_ Cas todavía estaba en la entrada cuando Dean iba de salida, al cruzarse le dijo casualmente _ ¡Hey, Cas!_  
Castiel esbozó una leve sonrisa sin dientes al dirigirle la mirada. Dean supo que algo andaba mal pero salió y olvidó esa extraña expresión en su cara en cuanto cruzó el portal hacia afuera. Cas entró en su habitación miró alrededor ¿por dónde empezar?; pensó. No importaba, muy pronto todo quedaría en la memoria y nada más.

***** ***** *****

Dean pidió cuatro pizzas grandes: dos con peperoni, una con extra queso y la última vegetariana para Sam. Era noche de películas y pizza como cada viernes; Dean intercambió su turno con algún cantinero nuevo esa vez, estaría Lisa también y estaba muy emocionado ya que su hermano por fin vendría en casi un mes.  
Cuando las pizzas, frituras y cervezas (jugo para Ben) estuvieron dispuestas encima de la mesa de té frente al sofá y mientras Sam elegía qué películas ver, Dean anunció: _Voy a llamar a Cas, se habrá quedado dormido._ se fue hasta el pasillo. Sam levantó la vista confundido hacia Lisa _ ¿El no lo sabe?_ preguntó. Lisa fingió diciendo: _ ¡Oh!, ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?_ _ Cas, Cas._ llamó a la puerta mientras golpeaba. Como no hubo respuesta, entró: _...No quieres…?_ el cuarto estaba vacío. Estaba la cama y el colchón sin sabanas, el escritorio y un par de cosas en los estantes en la pared y algunos otros muebles. Pero por lo demás la habitación estaba desnuda: ni libros, ni cuadros, nada. Dean sintió estrujarse el corazón y se precipitó hacia el living. _ ¡¿Dónde fué Cas?!_le dijo a Lisa, Sam se adelantó:  
_ Pensé que sabias que ayer se mudó con Gabriel, pero asumí que estaría hoy… sólo que llegaría un poco más tarde?_ dijo dudando. Ahora miraba a su hermano con sorpresa.  
_ ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?_  
Sam estaba realmente atónito_ Bueno pensé que sabias que a veces hablamos; me comentó que se mudaba porque quería darles intimidad y que ya se estaba sintiendo mal tercio._ dijo.  
Ahora Dean estaba molesto ¿Por qué diablos no le dijo ese día cuando se cruzó con el en la puerta?, pero disimuló. _ No, no lo sabía. Nada de esto._ gesticuló, parado allí serio. Lisa y Sam sentados en el sofá mientras Ben jugaba a los pies de su madre.  
_ ¡Ven a comer, amor! no dejes que esto te moleste, seguro no tuvo tiempo de avisarte, tal vez fue una decisión impulsiva._ dijo ella.  
Sam vislumbró lo que ella estaba haciendo y aunque Cas no le dijo nada, intuyó lo de la mudanza repentina y la razón detrás era simple: Lisa.  
Dean comió tres trozos de pizza, pero emanaba una corriente tan fría de energía que Sam comenzaba a exasperarse: _ Dean, ¡no sigas molesto!, Cas debió tener sus razones para no decirte lo que pensaba hacer y además creo que hizo bien en irse._ y esto último lo dijo no muy convencido porque bajó la cabeza mientras pretendía que la pizza importaba más.  
Dean le disparó la mirada, sacudió sus manos para quitarse las migajas de comida y se levantó: _ Sigan viendo sus películas de superhéroes, terminen la de queso. Yo me voy a la cama._ dijo. Ahora la molesta era Lisa, con Sam mayormente.  
Ni bien estuvo en su cuarto, marcó el número de Cas.

***** ***** *****

Castiel estaba en medio de una conversación de lo más trivial con tres mujeres y dos hombres, hacia el costado de la isla de la cocina en el Pent House.  
Una cerveza fría en una mano, cuando sintió el celular vibraba en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla “Dean” vaciló un momento y metió el teléfono otra vez en su bolsillo; al quinto zumbido decidió contestar aunque el escuchara este bullicio. 

_Hola Dean, ¿Qué pasa?_ dijo con un dedo en el oído izquierdo mientras sostenía el teléfono del otro lado.  
Dean podía escuchar que Cas se encontraba en medio de una fiesta o en un lugar similar: voces una sobre la otra y música estridente a su alrededor. 

_ ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que decidiste mudarte?!_  
_ Ah, lo siento Dean, apenas te oigo: ¿creo que hablas de mudarme?_  
Dean dejo salir un resoplido: 

_ ¡Si exactamente!_  
Cas tomó aire y se alejó del grupo de gente hasta el patio.

_ Tu sabias que algún día pasaría. Es difícil convivir con dos adultos más un niño. Tomé la decisión cuando Gabe me dijo que estaba bien por el._ dijo. 

La tristeza lleno el semblante de Dean, ¿cómo no se dió cuenta de que perdía a su amigo?.

_Además pensé que Sam o Lisa ya te habían puesto al tanto._ dijo Cas un poco duro.  
_ No. Ambos asumieron que el otro me lo contaría, supongo. Además no viniste hoy, sobró una pizza entera, así que me la debes._ dijo con una sonrisa efímera que trapazaba la línea. Cas sonrió levemente también.  
_ ¿Con quién hablas?_ escuchó que alguien al otro lado decirle a Cas _Con Dean_ le contestó el.  
_ ¡Hey, Deano-oo!_ se escuchó colándose.

_ ¡Gabriel, por favor!_ exclamó Cas. Dean pensaba que este tipo sí que lo ponía nervioso, sólo quería golpear su estúpida cara. 

_ ¡Dile que puede venir y traer a su chica y a su mascota también!_ le oyó decir un poco más alejado del teléfono.  
_Okey._ le dijo Cas_ Gabriel dice que pueden pasar por la fiesta si gustan, tu, Sam y Lisa por supuesto._ comentó luego pero en verdad no quería ver a ninguno.  
_ No, ¡está bien, hombre! ya comimos y veremos algunas películas._ mintió Dean.  
_ Okey. Mira Dean debo colgar pero te llamaré para buscar el resto de mis muebles un día de estos, ¿bien?_  
La afirmación en la voz de Cas lo convenció de que el estaba bien y el que había sido tan mal amigo que ni se dió cuenta de cómo le afectaba lo suyo con Lisa. No merecía recibir respuestas o explicaciones de su parte. 

_ Asumo que vendrás el próximo viernes?_ preguntó con voz calmada.  
_Trataré_ contestó Cas _ Debo irme Dean, ¡adiós!_ dijo y antes de que Dean pudiera siquiera articular una respuesta, Castiel le había cortado.  
En ambos lados de la línea había un hombre con el corazón roto.

Dean resopló, se tiró en la cama y con su brazo izquierdo cubrió sus ojos, no lloraría. No esa noche al menos.  
***** *** *****

Castiel sintió que la fiesta era todo menos entretenida en ese punto, así que se disculpó con el grupo con el que estaba hablando hacía rato y a Gabriel (que no le creyó ni un poco), les dijo que no se sentía bien y subió al cuarto que tomó como suyo desde el jueves; se encerró, se quitó los pantalones y se tiró boca abajo en la cama tamaño King que había allí, “la tristeza se sintió tan suave” pensó. Se sonrió.

Sin duda aquí tendría intimidad y comodidades que en la otra casa no, pero le hacía falta con desesperación cierto par de hermosos ojos esmeraldas que calaron hondo en su alma desde el día que los conoció…pero debía ser sincero consigo mismo: el no sentía lo mismo y nunca lo haría.

***** ***** *****

Del otro lado de la ciudad en un vecindario menos elegante pero tranquilo, Dean empezaba a cuestionarse por qué es que se sentía tan abatido el saber que Cas se había ido. Si seguían siendo amigos o podía dar por terminada esta amistad para siempre, ahora mismo; se quedó dormido mientras la angustia le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

***** *** *****


	2. Sin decir Adiós.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas se muda con Gabriel. Dean esta celoso y eso le empieza a dar problemas con Lisa.

Cas bajó las escaleras y miró alrededor de la sala casi se atraganta de risa: allí estaba Gabriel roncando sonoramente en un par de calzones blancos a media pierna y una camisa blanca, manchada con algo que parecía ser kétchup; en el sillón circular de vivo rojo en medio de la sala: tenía puesto un bóxer con puntitos azules en la cabeza, marca de lápiz labial por toda la cara y mostaza en la nariz; tenía una botella de champaña vacia en una mano y un bowl de golosinas casi vacío en el regazo.  
Balthazar estaba aún peor: tirado boca abajo en el suelo, desnudo a excepción de calcetines negros en los pies y una corbata azul alrededor de su frente, estaba durmiendo sobre la alfombra mientras babeaba.  
La sala era una zona de guerra: papeles, envoltorios de golosinas, vasos de plástico, copas de vidrio, botellas vacías en las esquinas, pedazos de comida, guirnaldas sobre el tragaluz y confeti en el suelo, además de cientos de otras cosas que eran más difíciles de identificar.  
_ ¡tú debes ser Castiel!_ dijo una mujer esbelta de cabello rojo con el peinado medio deshecho, era hermosa. Tenía puesto sólo una minifalda ajustada negra y un brasier negro de encaje; mientras sostenía una taza de café en una mano y le extendía la otra para saludarlo. Salía de la cocina mientras apartaba la basura del piso con los pies. _Abaddon._ dijo.  
Cas abrió los ojos en sorpresa: _ ¿Eres Abbadon? ¡¿La famosa cantante de pop rock, Abaddon?!_ ella sonreía mientras el estrechaba su única mano extendida con las dos suyas.  
_Si, esa. Creo que si… ¿has visto una chaqueta de cuero y tachas por aquí?_ preguntó. Cas sin soltarla, miró a su alrededor y luego negó con la cabeza.  
_Bien, no importa… ¡ahí está!_ dijo señalando una maceta cerca de la escalera.  
_ ¿Crees que podrías…darme un autógrafo?_ dijo Cas y si sonaba como una fangirl.  
_ ¿Te digo qué? Voy de salida ahora y no encuentro mi top, así que si lo encuentras te recompensaré._ le dijo entregándole su tarjeta. _ Será mucho mejor que un autógrafo, te lo prometo._ dijo ella y se inclinó a recoger la chaqueta.  
Gabriel gruñó desde el sofá y dejó salir un ruido horrible mientras se desperezaba. _ ¡Ah, buen día amor mío! y hola a ti también Abby!_ dijo. Ella rió porque por un momento pensó que el apodo era para ella y se inclinó por Gabriel  
_ ¿Me llamas mañana, okey?_ preguntó y lo besó en la frente, dejó la taza encima de un mueble. _ Trae a tu amigo, si quiere venir._ Gabriel señaló a Balthazar y después a Castiel como preguntando. _ A cualquiera, si quieren venir los dos está bien; ¡Cuántos más, mejor!, ¡Adiós, ángeles!_ dijo y salió.  
Cas todavía estaba en shock, miró a Gabriel: _ ¿La conoces?_ Gabriel esgrimió una sonrisa pícara: _ ¡muy íntimamente!_ contestó y después dejó salir una carcajada.  
En ese momento Balthazar gimió como muerto-vivo y luego se levantó. Ambos: Gabriel y Cas, agitaban sus brazos y apartaron sus miradas mientras gritaban cosas como: _ ¡amigo, pónte algo encima!/ ¡No necesitaba ver eso!/ ¡¿Por qué tenemos que seguir encontrándonos así? /¡Oh Dios mío, me quedaré ciego!_  
Balthazar sin cubrirse frunció el ceño y llevó ambas manos a la cintura _ ¡Increíble!, ¡Cómo si nunca hubieran visto un pene!_  
Gabriel hizo una cara de asco: _ ¡No uno tan feo! además creo que tiene frio._ dijo. Cas se rió. Balthazar exhaló y le pidió _ ¿Me los devuelves, por favor?_ indicando los boxers en la cabeza de Gabriel; el saltó y su cara se puso roja _ ¡Ew! ¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?_ gritó y se los arrancó de la cabeza, tirándoselos a Balthazar, Cas seguía riéndose cada vez más fuerte.  
_ Bueno, ¡manos a la obra!_ anunció Gabriel, entregándole a Cas y Balthazar (que seguía casi desnudo) una bolsa negra para recoger la basura, a cada uno y tomando uno el mismo.  
_ ¿No tienes personal para que haga esto?_ se quejó Balthazar.  
_ Si…Consuela llegará en cualquier momento, pero no puedo dejarle todo a ella: ¡es mi segunda madre! además así encontraremos el resto de tu ropa, más rápido._ afirmó. Balthazar no dijo más nada y comenzó a recoger. Cas se sonrió: Gabriel tenía un corazón más grande y generoso de lo que la mayoría pensaba y el lo sabía, por eso aceptó su amistad en el momento que se reencontraron.  
_ ¿Por qué la cara tan larga, Cassie?_ le dijo Gabriel haciendo un mohín, mientras lo sacaba de su trance con una palmadita._ Te fuiste temprano a dormir, la fiesta recién empezaba, ¡es solamente tu culpa!_ rió mientras lo señalaba.  
_ No es eso. ¿Cuánta gente vino después de qué me fui, de todas formas?_ preguntó levantando unas panties rosas de encaje con la punta de los dedos.  
_ Oh, no sé: 50, 60 personas tal vez. Tendría que preguntar a seguridad adelante. El próximo viernes podrían ser alrededor de 200: será el lanzamiento de la línea de cosméticos de Abby y pensamos en hacer la primera fiesta aquí con los inversionistas, modelos, etc... Ya sabes._ comentó. Si, generoso y profesional pensó Cas, si tan sólo se hubiese dado una oportunidad con alguien como él; no estaría tan sumido en la miseria como ahora.  
_ Quisiera saber: ¿Qué estabas haciendo para terminar así?_ preguntó Cas indicándole de pies a cabeza a Balthazar, el rió y respondió: _ Enlazando el cerdo con Karissa, Kristina y sus amigas… ¡yo era el cerdo!_ dijo y Gabriel dejó salir una carcajada.  
_ ¡¿Las gemelas de Play Boy?!_ preguntó Cas asombrado, Balthazar asintió con orgullo, ¡sí que se perdió una gran fiesta! Gabriel volvió a reír: _ Ahora recuerdo: ¡fuiste un cerdo patético!, ellas te ganaron cada vez._  
Cas y Gabriel rieron otra vez, entonces Balthazar murmuró: _Malditos hijos de pu-_pero no completó la frase, empezó a reír con ellos, mientras negaba con la cabeza y metía basura en su bolsa.  
Si cada día seria así, Cas se acostumbraría fácil. Rió mucho, lo que era bueno porque parecía haber pasado siglos desde que no lo hacía.

***** ***** *****

Cuando Dean se despertó, lo hizo con Lisa abrazada a su espalda. Estaba algo molesto con ella todavía…algo presentía.  
Ella abrió los ojos y le dió un amplia sonrisa. _ Hola, tenemos todo el sábado para nosotros, qué tal si…?_ le dijo mientras hacía círculos con sus dedos en la piel de su brazo. Dean seguía molesto: _No Lisa, no estoy de humor._  
Ella de repente se ofendió: _ ¡¿Esto es alguna clase de castigo porque tu amiguito se fue sin decirte?! O ¡¿acaso él te llamó llorando y diciendo mentiras?!_  
Dean se dió la vuelta completa para verla mejor _ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Por qué te castigaría yo por lo de Cas? y ¿por qué Cas me diría algo sobre ti?_ en ese momento se dio cuenta: ella fue la causante. Se sentó en la cama: _ ¿Qué hiciste Lisa?, ¿qué le dijiste?_  
Ella se incorporó asombrada._ ¡Nada!_  
_ ¿Lisa?_ preguntó el. Ella insistió: _ ¡Nada!_ apartó la mirada._ Es molesto tener que contenernos durante el sexo cuando el estaba. Nunca quería llevarse a Ben y ¡no podía andar vestida como quería sólo por el!_  
Dean no podía creerlo: _ 1) ¿Debemos “contenernos”? ¿Qué, tenemos 15 años? ¡Tu hijo está en la habitación de al lado, por Dios santo! y ¡si no fuera Cas, bien podría ser Sam! 2) ¡Cas no es una maldita niñera!, nunca consulté nada a el: ¿sabes lo mal que quedé por ti?_ y decía esas cosas en voz alta, por qué al fin se dió cuenta. _ Y 3) ¿Qué es eso de “ponerme lo que quiera”? ¿Acaso tienes otra profesión además del yoga que yo no sepa? ¡Tú sabias a que te anotabas cuando venias aquí!_  
Lisa enojada, apartó las cobijas con fuerza. _ No hice nada malo. No lo necesitamos, pero puedes rogarle que vuelva si eso quieres…es obvio que te importa él más que yo; el se fue porque quiso._ salió de la cama y se fué hacia el baño.  
Dean no sabía qué era lo que estaba pasando, sin importar que era lo que Lisa le había dicho Cas no le dijo nada y decidió irse por sí mismo y a juzgar por la última vez que se vieron el no estaba “tan molesto” hubiera dicho o hecho algo para demostrárselo, al menos es lo que el quería creer.  
Lisa se estaba cepillando los dientes frente al lavabo, Dean la abrazó por detrás:  
_ Lo siento. Tienes razón: el se fue porque quiso._ Le dió un beso en el hombro. Ella se dió la vuelta para mirarlo. _ Sólo le mencioné a Ben y sus necesidades y el lo tomó como que debía mudarse inmediatamente, supongo._ dijo. No era mentira, no por completo.  
En los días siguientes Dean no volvería a mencionar a Cas delante de ella.

***** ***** *****

Gabriel bajaba las escaleras con una corbata de moño rojo entre las manos. _ Cassie, ¡¿todavía no estás listo?!_  
Cas apartó la vista de la tv y lo miró _No voy a ir. No estoy de humor, Gabriel._  
Gabriel hizo una mueca y rodó sus ojos. _ ¡Ay Cassie, deja de sufrir! Es sábado por la noche: vayamos de copas. Habrá chicas, chicos y si tienes suerte hasta te dejaré propasarte conmigo, ¿Qué dices?_ y le guiñó un ojo, Cas lo miró con fastidio.  
_ ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No te gusto? ¡Me vestí de barra de chocolate sólo para ti!_ dijo, dándose la vuelta completa con los brazos extendidos al estilo princesa. Cas rió porque era casi cierto: sus pantalones, chaleco y zapatos eran marrón oscuro, el blazer era dorado con toques rococó en rojo y marrones, que hacían juego con el resto.  
_ Okey, como quieras: ¿me ayudas con esto?_ le dijo rindiéndose y extendiéndole la corbata de moño. Cas se levantó del sofá y tomó la corbata, mientras se la anudaba al cuello, comentó: _ Pensé que si te ponías una de estas alguna vez, sería una falsa._ levantó su vista hasta Gabriel.  
_ Nada en mi es falso, corazón._ le contestó con una sonrisa. Cas negaba con la cabeza, Gabriel no dejaría el coqueteo; eso estaba claro. Y como si leyera su mente, el resopló y en tono más serio dijo:  
_ Castiel, lo siento. Yo sé cómo te estas sintiendo por… “aquel que no debe ser nombrado”, es sólo que no me gusta verte así, disculpa que te incomode tanto._  
Cas terminó el nudo y estiró sus solapas para asegurarse que estaba perfecto antes de decir: _ Gabe yo sé qué es lo que tratas de hacer, eres un buen amigo y no te preocupes por incomodarme, no es eso. Es sólo que…no quiero estar así, pero no sé cómo dejar de estarlo, ¿entiendes?_  
Su amigo le sonrió: _ Entiendo. ¿Pero qué crees? ¡No vas a dejar de sentirte mal aquí aunque estes rodeado de golosinas, snacks y tragos mirando la tv! ¡Tienes que salir, divertirte, conocer gente nueva! ¿Qué dices?_  
Cas ya no podía negarse, hizo una mueca de “tal vez”. _ Pero no tengo nada que pon-_ empezó mirándose los pies y antes de que terminara de decirlo, Gabriel interrumpió: _ ¡Ah-ah, nada de eso!_ con un dedo en el aire _ Castielcienta: ¡aquí está tu Gaba-madrina!_ Cas reía por la analogía boba que su amigo acababa de hacer.  
Gabriel se movió hasta una puerta oculta detrás de las escaleras mientras le indicaba que lo siguiera; la abrió, encendió la luz e hizo rodar un perchero con al menos 20 trajes en el allí. Había dos percheros más, Cas miraba con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados. Le comentó:  
_Elige el que te guste; llegaron esta mañana mientras dormías, me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir estos para ti: todos son de tu talla y pensé que los colores te sentarían. Armani, Versace, Gucci, Hugo Boss, Tom Ford, Zegna, Prada, Dior, Ralph Lauren, Dolce & Gabbana, Valentino, Kors, Tony Hilfiger, Calvin Klein, Kenzo…por nombrar algunos. Creo que todos te quedarían bien._  
Cas dió un salto hacia adelante y abrazó a Gabriel. _ ¡Espera, espera! ¡Son prestados! nos los prestan para los eventos._ dijo entre risas. Cas lo miró riendo: _ ¡Lo sé pero es lo más lindo que alguien ha hecho por mí en mucho tiempo!_ dijo y lo besó en la mejilla.  
Gabriel seguía riendo _ ¡Wow! ¡Si eso consigo con un par de trajes prestados, imagino lo que conseguiré con zapatos y sombreros!_  
Cas reía. _ Eres un imbécil._  
_Si, pero me amas así. Ahora: ¡apúrate Castielcienta! ¡Tienes exactamente 35 minutos o me voy sin ti en la calabaza que alquilé!_  
Castiel comenzó a desvestirse allí mismo: sólo traía una bermudas y camiseta roída de todas formas, no le importó si Gabriel lo veía en sus boxers: el se sonrió y fué hasta el sofá tomó el control remoto y buscó algo que ver en la tv mientras tanto.  
Cas encontró el que le gustaba al tercer intento, lo apartó y subió a darse una ducha rápida, se puso ropa interior limpia, calcetines; se perfumó, se puso desodorante, estilizó su cabello un poco y bajó corriendo otra vez. Gabriel reía mientras veía como el iba de arriba abajo, desesperado.  
Cuando ya estuvo vestido fué hasta donde estaba Gabriel, que ya no se encontraba sentado: parado allí, sostenía una caja de madera, la abrió: _Relojes, gemelos, pulseras, anillos y cadenas para tu look completo._ ofreció. Cas se sentía casi mal por la frivolidad que se iba apoderando de el, pero ¡qué diablos! pensó. Si Dean ya no le importaba un comino lo que el sentía, a el no le importaría un comino tampoco: ¡Era hora de ir de fiesta!

***** ***** *****

El domingo por la mañana Sam veía el periódico digital mientras bebía su café, antes de organizar su semana. De repente sus ojos se fijaron en una fotografía entre las notas de espectáculos, hizo un clic: _ ¡Cas!_ exclamó, leyó en voz alta: _ Bla, bla, bla, el publicista Gabriel, bla, bla, bla Y su pareja?! Guapísimos y elegantes en la gala, bla, bla…_  
Le envió el link a Dean y escribió: [Creo que deberías ver esto.]  
Eran aproximadamente las 10 am del domingo y Dean no entendía por qué Sam (¿Quién más seria?) tenía que molestarlo con mensajes o llamados en un maldito día así. Se frotó la cara, rodó sobre su costado, tomó el celular y lo desbloqueó: un mensaje y dos llamadas perdidas de el. Abrió el link en el mensaje, leyó la nota, se incorporó, volvió a leerla como si no le creyera:  
_ Gabriel y su…su pareja?!!!_ leyó en voz alta. ¿Desde cuando eran pareja? ¿Por qué demonios Cas nunca le mencionó nada?! Si antes tenia ganas de aplastar la cara de Gabriel contra aluguna pared o el suelo, ahora realmente quería destrozarla.  
Pero esa especie de celos ilógicos le hizo ver que había algo más que le molestaba, pero no podia o quería reconocer qué era exactamente.

***** ***** *****

Cas entró en la cocina, sacó una taza limpia de los estantes y se sirvió café. Balthazar tipeaba en la laptop sentado sólo en boxers y camisa en la isla de la cocina; se sentó frente a el, era raro verlo trabajar un domingo en la mañana. _ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó.  
Balthazar levantó la vista, se sonrió y giró la pantalla para que la viera por el mismo. Cas miró la pantalla, abrió los ojos tan shockeado que casi escupe el café: _ ¡¿Quién dijo qué éramos pareja?!!_ Balthazar rió: _ Eso es por no invitarme a ver trajes de diseñador con ustedes y reírse de mí el otro día._ dijo. Cas le echó una mirada de odio.  
_ ¿Qué? ¡No fue a propósito! Tal vez lo mencioné como broma a alguna reportera, pero no tenía idea, ¡lo juro!_ se excusó Balthazar, llevando su mano al pecho: aunque fuera cierto seguía riéndose.  
Cas siguió bebiendo su café. Ambos escucharon el ruido de la puerta de entrada cerrarse, alguien se iba. A los pocos segundos Gabriel entraba en la cocina en sus piyamas. _ ¿Qué hay para desayunar?_ preguntó. Cas y Bal le señalaron la cafetera y la máquina de expresso, levantando sus tazas.  
_ ¡Oh, pero qué triste! Pensé que como su mejor amigo y líder: ambos me prepararían algo especial._ agregó, mientras buscaba una taza del estante.  
_ ¿Ya viste esto?_ le preguntó Cas mientras le hacía una seña a Bal para que girara la laptop otra vez. Gabriel miró la pantalla y en vez de indignarse o enojarse como era de esperarse de cualquiera, echó una sonora carcajada. _ Bueno al menos nos vemos ‘¡guapísimos y elegantes juntos!’_ dijo.  
Cas alzó la mirada: _ ¿Esto no te molesta en lo absoluto?_ preguntó. Gabriel se encogió de hombros: _ Papá no está muy feliz. ¡Pero es publicidad gratis! chismes, sexo y noticias de gays…es lo que vende en estos días. _ señaló muy tranquilo, mientras se servía café.  
_ ¿Y qué me dices de tu novia?_ le preguntó Cas. Gabriel sorbía su café recargado en la mesada.  
_ ¿Quién, Abby? ¡Ella no es mi novia! lo que tenemos es…una relación abierta. Ella puede estar con quien quiera y yo también. Al menos eso es lo que arreglamos._ le respondió _Pero si esto te molesta: podría pedirle al diario que lo aclare…sé que esto no es por ella o por mí, ¿o si, Cassie?_ inquirió Gabriel, bebiendo otro sorbo. Cas sólo lo miró sin contestar, el sabia a donde quería llegar.  
Gabriel resolló: _ ¡No te preocupes! Abby puede seguir escabulléndose hasta aquí como siempre e irse sin que nadie lo sepa y tú y yo ¡seremos la pareja mejor vestida en las próximas galas!_ agregó sonriendo. Cas sonrió casi involuntariamente: eso sin dudas pondría celosos a algunos de sus ex.  
Balthazar que veía la situación, estaba boquiabierto: _ ¡Disculpen, ¿y yo qué?! No sólo nadie me prestó un traje de diseñador a medida, sino que ¡nadie está hablando de mí en las redes sociales! y yo los puse ahí, ¿saben?_ reclamó indignado.  
_ ¡Ahá! Sabía que fue tu gran bocota!_ rió Gabriel y señalaba a Balthazar_ Pero te perdono. La próxima gala te reservaré los mejores trajes para ti…pero sólo si esto me beneficia como creo._ dijo misterioso. Balthazar sonreía satisfecho y después más divertido, gritó:  
_ ¡Miren los comentarios!_ empezó a leer: _ //De repente me dieron ganas de comer chocolates y caramelos!// No sé quiénes son pero me gustaría ser el relleno en ese sándwich!//Wow. Gabriel si que sabe elegir!// Los conozco desde la primaria, ¡sabía que eran pareja! *O*//_ ese comentario Sí que les hizo gracia a Gabriel y a Cas; esa cosa loca de los medios y cómo la gente asume cosas tan rápido. Leyeron lo que Balthazar escribió en su comentario: //Yo fui quien se los presentó, son mis dos mejores amigos. ♂☺♥☺♂// y reía cada vez más con cada comentario. Gabriel no podía creer que tuvieran hasta haters:  
_//Seguro que esta con el por su dinero// Gabriel no es buenmozo pero su novio si// por dinero yo si se lo hago// ¿Quiénes son estos 2 gays?!// Dios creo al hombre y a la mujer para estar juntos. ¡Esto es asqueroso!//_ y peores. Okey, si algunos haters se pasaban y no faltaban los moralistas o religiosos que creían que podían comentar algo tan horrible y seguir siendo personas rectas, algunos comentarios eran en verdad hirientes. Pero la nota llevaba casi 2 horas de ser publicada y tenía más de 15 mil vistas y al menos 500 comentarios; para ser casi desconocidos: no estaba mal.  
Gabriel estaba perplejo: su asistente llamó casi toda la mañana y parte de la tarde. El lunes su teléfono no paraba de sonar tampoco, para el martes tenía 25 compañías que querían reunirse con el y varias marcas reconocidas que se contactaron con el para los próximos eventos. Castiel no podía negar que se sentía halagado…si tan sólo todo fuera cierto.

***** ***** *****

Dean estaba inquieto era miércoles en la tarde; la última vez que supo algo de Cas fue el viernes en la noche y hasta ahora no había mensajes, llamadas, nada. Nada que indicara que Cas y el seguían siendo amigos.  
La noche en el bar había sido lenta y tranquila, no hubo casi clientes así que cerraron temprano; pudo dormir un par de horas más pero después, ya no podía. Dió vueltas en la cama vacia, Lisa se había ido a trabajar hacia tiempo y en lo único que pensaba era ‘Cas idiota’.  
Repentinamente escuchó las llaves girar en la puerta y dos personas que reían en voz baja, luego uno le dijo al otro: _ ¡Shh, cierra la boca! no queremos despertar a-_  
_ ¿Cas?_ preguntó Dean yendo hacia la entrada.  
_-Dean. Hola Dean. Lo siento, no quisimos despertarte._ dijo Cas mirando hacia abajo un poco avergonzado.  
_ ¡Oh no, no te preocupes! no me despertaron._  
_Sólo vinimos por el resto de mis cosas y nos vamos. Disculpa por no llamar. Te mandé un mensaje… ¿tal vez no llego? Traje a Gabriel para que me ayude y no molestarte a ti._ dijo. Gabriel hizo un ademán con la mano a modo de saludo; sí que odiaba al tipo; le contestó con un mueca.  
_Si, no. No te preocupes, no vi tu mensaje. No importa._ se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes.  
_ ¡Mamá, Mamá! ¡Dean, Dean!_ Ben gritaba desde su habitación, rompiendo el silencio; se despertaba de sus siesta en el momento justo. _ Estás en tu casa._ le dijo a Cas, mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, en busca del niño.  
Gabriel y el se miraron y fueron hacia el pasillo hasta la habitación que había sido la suya.  
Dean trató de que Ben volviera a dormir pero el niño ya no quería: _ ¡Jugo, pato!_ pedía indicando el animal de peluche. Cuando Dean se la alcanzó volvió a decir: _ ¡jugo!_  
_ ¿Tienes sed, amiguito?_ le preguntó Dean. _ ¡Jugo!_ volvió a decir, mientras lo llevaba hacia la cocina en brazos. Ben iba mirando hacia el pasillo, de repente se rió y gritó:  
_¡¡¡Hola, Cas!!!_ extendiéndole sus dos bracitos a Cas que llegaba por detrás de ellos y no era algo que le sorprendiera a Dean en verdad, a los niños parecía agradarles Cas y a el no le desagradaba ni Ben ni otros niños, pero no interactuó demasiado con el a causa de Lisa, cuando estaba presente. No era porque no quisiera, preferiría no hacerlo por respeto a ella. 

Cas no comprendía por qué el chiquillo insistía en hacerlo participar de sus juegos: a veces viendo la tv en el sofá y el le llevaba sus juguetes uno por uno, mientras Dean cocinaba algo o lavaba la ropa o hacia algo más; otras veces el leía algún libro en su habitación y si la puerta estaba entreabierta, el niño entraba gritando: _¡Cas, pato!_ y le arrojaba el peluche como invitándolo a jugar y si la puerta estaba cerrada, escuchaba su golpeteo irregular, mientras gritaba: _ ¡Cas, Cas! ¡Cas, pue’ta Cas! ¡pue’ta, Cas!_ hasta que el le abría y le extendía sus bracitos para que lo cargara.  
Cuando Dean le contó a Lisa lo dulce que le parecía estas cosas, a ella no le causó ni la más mínima alegría: si a ella no le agradaba Cas, a su hijo tampoco debía agradarle.  
El niño llevaba como un mes de conocerlo y buscaba para jugar todos los días, luego de que el se fuera era triste ver que nadie atendía a su golpeteo irregular en la puerta de esa habitación, no había nadie adentro. Nadie veía la tv mientras el jugaba.  
El primer día llamó a la puerta de Cas muchas veces, hasta que Dean le abrió y le demostró que Cas ya no estaba allí: Ben lloró mucho ese día. Dean lo consoló lo mejor que pudo, pero sus corazón (aunque no lo admitiera) estaba tan destrozado como el del niño.

***** ***** *****

Era extraño ahora, Cas sostenía otra vez en sus brazos a Ben y el niño no paraba de tocar su cara y lo veía como si no fuera real; le sonreía completamente. _Iba a buscar las herramientas._ le dijo a Dean.  
_ Yo las busco, quédate con el un rato._ le contestó, sintió algo cálido de nuevo, como la primera vez que los vió juntos.  
_ ¡Hey, hola! ¿Quién es tu amiguito, Castiel?_ interrumpió Gabriel. Dean hizo una cara de fastidio cuando lo escuchó. _ Es Benjamín, el hijo de Lisa._ le contestó, mientras le mostraba el niño. Gabriel lo saludó con la mano.  
Bajaron a Ben, comenzaron a desarmar unas estanterías en la pared y la cama; no les tomó ni media hora. Ben iba y venía por el pasillo trayendo juguetes, con su vasito de bebés, Dean trataba de seguirle el paso porque en cualquier momento Cas tendría que irse y no podría distraerlo de eso; encendió la tv, ya era hora de las caricaturas que le gustaban y por un momento lo consiguió.  
Cas y Gabriel empezaron a sacar los muebles que desarmaban por partes primero y luego los otros: eran pocos de todas formas.  
_ ¿Para que necesitas esta cama? ¿No te gusta la que te di?_ oyó Dean decir a Gabriel, detrás suyo. _Pero esta es mía_ contestó Cas. Dean se contuvo de verlos mientras hablaban, mantenía su mirada fija en la tv mientras estaba sentado con Ben en el sofá.  
_ Pero la otra es…seguro es más cómoda…y amplia…y nunca estas solo ahí._ agregó, Dean se dio la vuelta, se levantó con furia: iba directo y decidido a golpear al imbécil de Gabriel que estaba reclinado en la pared cerca de la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa en los labios; Cas volvía de afuera: _ ¿Eso es todo?_ preguntó.  
_Si, eso es todo._ le contestó Gabriel con la mirada todavía clavada en Dean. El maldito sólo lo estaba provocando. En cuanto Cas vió a Dean adivinó lo que estaba a punto de pasar, la tensión entre ellos era apenas soportable. _Es todo: ¡vámonos, Gabriel! ya terminamos aquí. ¡Adiós Dean! despídeme de Ben y…de Lisa._ tomó el brazo de Gabriel para indicarle que saliera, casi empujándolo.  
_ ¡Adiós, Cas! Nos vemos…por ahí._ dijo buscando sin resultado, su mirada.  
Gabriel se dio la vuelta para salir y Dean lo estampó, con una mano en el pecho contra la pared: _ Sé lo que haces. Ten cuidado. Y por tu bien espero que esto que tienes con el, sea en serio._ le advirtió.  
_Relájate Deano-o, es en serio._ le contestó con una sonrisa burlona Gabriel. Dean lo soltó y lo dejó ir.  
Definitivamente eran celos, ahora lo sabía.  
_ ¡Cas!_ recordó Ben, se bajó del sofá y fue hasta el pasillo, entró en la habitación que antes era de Castiel. _ ¿Cas?_ sólo quedaron los juguetes en el suelo, nada más; fué hasta la otra habitación y luego a la suya. _Cas?, ¡Cas!, ¿Cas?_ llamaba en cada puerta con desesperación. En los dos baños, la cocina, el garaje…e incluso fue al jardín, Dean sólo podía seguirlo de cerca y esperar que se diera cuenta solo: su amigo se había ido. Volvió a la habitación de Cas, se sentó entre los juguetes en el suelo y comenzó a llorar: _ ¡Cas, pato! pato… ¡Cas!_ era desgarrador verlo.  
Dean lo acunó hasta que se quedó dormido el pobrecito, que lloró hasta rendirse.  
Mientras vigilaba su sueño Dean pasó su mano por su cabeza, incluso dormido lo seguía llamando: _Cas…pato, Cas._ aferrado con fuerza al peluche entre sus bracitos. _ Cas._  
_ Ya lo extrañas, ¿verdad, amiguito?...yo también lo extraño._ dijo mientras estaba reclinado sobre la cuna del pequeño. _ ¿Dean?_ llamó Lisa; el estaba tan enfocado en el niño que no la oyó llegar. Se dio la vuelta y vió la pregunta en sus ojos, pero esperaba que no lo hubiese oído decir aquello. Desde ese momento empezaron los problemas con Lisa.

***** *** *****


	3. Entra el vino, sale la Verdad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean empieza a entender que es lo que realmente quiere de Cas. Una llamada lo definirá todo...o no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN! Smutting McSmuts XD si saben a lo que me refiero...sino saben, significa que hay contenido sexual, ligero. Pero si quieren saltarlo, son libres de hacerlo.  
> Las escenas sexies están marcadas con una sola *.
> 
> (Por cierto: parte del dialogo entre Sam y Dean es canon. Si son fans, pero bien fans, en serio fans...lo van a saber enseguida. 😉 )

_ ¿Qué se supone que yo haga, Lis?_  
_ No lo sé, Dean: ¿tal vez evitar que Ben lo vea?_ dijo Lisa, casi gritando.  
_ Okey baja la voz; apenas pude ponerlo a dormir._ contestó Dean, tratando de calmarla. _ Además, ¿cómo evitarlo? La casa no es tan grande._ se excusó.  
_ ¡¿Por qué no avisó que venía antes?!_ empezó Lisa con las palmas en el aire.  
_ Si lo hizo, no ví el mensaje. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver? no es como si viniera sólo para hacerlo llorar, ¿sabes?_  
_ ¡No, no claro que NO! vino a recoger sus cosas y hacerte llorar a ti._ aseguró Lisa dándose la vuelta.  
_ ¿Qué?, ¿Qué carajos quieres decir con eso?_ Dean la tomó del brazo para obligarla a que se diera vuelta y lo mirara.  
_ Dean no es sólo por Ben que esto me molesta: actúas muy raro desde que se fue…me miras como si hubieses matado a tu cachorro y no entiendo por qué. ¿Hay algo entre tú y el que yo no sé?_ lo confrontó.  
_ Es mi amigo y el de Sam, ¡¿Qué más podría haber?!_ contestó Dean mirándola de reojo como si hubiese descubierto algo que el no quisiera que se sepa.  
Lisa exhaló frustrada: _ No lo sé Dean, tú dime. ¿Por qué mi hijo se angustia y llora hasta dormirse otra vez; cuantas veces desde que lo conoce? El tiene 2 años y le agrada, lo entiendo, ¿pero tú? no lloras hasta dormirte, pero estas así como si quisieras hacerlo._ dijo disparándole la mirada y elevando el tono de voz.  
_ ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Dean!_ otra vez Ben rompía en llanto asustado desde su cuna. Allí se terminó la discusión, Lisa corrió a atenderlo y Dean se quedaba con sus pensamientos.  
Se frotó la cara y pasó su mano por su cabello: era frustrante, era algo que lo enojaba; pero no podía entender qué era exactamente.  
Ver a Cas y Gabriel juntos era de por si molesto. Cuando ellos salían, lo hacían sin él ni Sam., a veces con Balthazar pero entre ellos: se hacían chistes privados conversaban por lo bajo y ¿ahora eran “pareja”?  
Siempre asumió que a Cas le gustaban las chicas aunque en realidad durmiera con muy pocas, al menos desde que se mudó con Sam y el. Pero su hermano tampoco traía a casi nadie a su habitación y si no lo conociera bien, todavía pensaría que es virgen.  
Y se rió se le cruzó es pensamiento; estaba claro que si había algún “libertino” entre los tres: era el, hasta que conoció a Lisa al menos; ella parecía ser diferente. Y lo era. Pero ahora sin Sam, sin Cas, sentía que sólo jugaba a la casita con ella.  
Cada vez que pensaba en esto, había piezas que no encajaban: tener a Ben aunque no fuera suyo, le hacía sentir que era posible ser un buen ejemplo, un buen hombre, un buen padre algún día. Y no ser como John Winchester, nada como el.  
Y a excepción de los fines de semana: Cas entre él y Ben parecía lo más natural del mundo. Si el estaba ocupado con algo; Cas lo vigilaba aunque no fuera su trabajo hacerlo, aunque él no lo pidiera y a veces hasta jugaba con el niño.  
¿Cuántas veces terminó de limpiar la cocina mientras preparaba la cena y encontró a Ben entre los brazos de Cas frente a la Tv, jugando con sus legos y camioncitos en el pasillo o en alguna habitación? El no tenía que hacer esas cosas, Dean nunca se lo hubiera pedido, Ben no era su responsabilidad.  
Cas podía pasar sus tardes donde quisiera, en vez de eso: se sentaba a ver caricaturas con Ben, jugar a las escondidas en la casa; risas y pisotones que iban y venían por el pasillo, como si hubiera más de un niño allí.  
Teatro de títeres improvisado, burbujas y algo así como fútbol con una de esas pelotas que se inflan y son suaves que no rebotan mucho. Libros de cuentos pop-up…todas cosas que a Cas se le ocurrían, nunca a Dean: el se encargaba de que tuviera su jugo, comiera sus comida, de que no tuviera frio o calor, de darle un baño, de ponerlo a dormir, de todo eso mientras Lisa no estaba.  
Ocasionalmente lo llevaba al parque, jugaba con el pero para compañero de juegos el chiquillo había elegido a Cas. Y el estaba bien con eso, rememorar ese mes ahora lo ponía alegre…pero después lo entristecía porque ya no tendría eso, tampoco Ben.

***** ***** *****

_ ¿Cómo conociste a Dean?_ preguntó Gabriel repentinamente después de dejar los muebles en la habitación del PH; tomando un whiskey y entregándole una botella de agua a Cas.  
_ Lo saqué de la “Perdición” hace 4 años._ contestó Cas con una sonrisa.  
_ ¿Qué cosa?_ preguntó Gabriel frunciendo el ceño. Cas rió y empezó a explicarlo:  
_ El trabajaba en este horrible bar antes de Road House; yo estaba allí con compañeros del trabajo, el lugar era oscuro y caluroso pero a las horas que decidimos pasar por allí, era el único lugar con alcohol cerca, no lo sé. Hubo una pelea de bar que terminó por incendiar todo el lugar, me separé de mis compañeros de alguna forma, llegué a una salida de emergencia, volaron los fusibles y las luces chispeaban sobre mi cabeza; el quiso ayudarme y le quemé el hombro sin intención…así que tuve que agarrarlo fuerte y sacarlo de allí. Lo llevé al hospital, no podía dejarlo así…mientras esperábamos en ER me dijo que aquel bar era un infierno de todas formas, que nunca le gustó trabajar allí. No sé, terminamos desayunando y charlando, no tuvimos mucho en común, pero…no sé. Nos hicimos amigos. Había escuchado hablar de su hermano Sam también, era como una especie de prodigio en Kansas._ comentó sonriendo Cas, rememorando el absoluto absurdo de todo aquello.  
_ ¡WOW! ¡Es como la más cursi historia de amor jamás escrita!_ exclamó Gabriel.  
_ ¿Qué estás diciendo?...sólo estaba agradecido de que lo salvé o el a mí, no estoy seguro. Le conseguí este trabajo una semana después con un conocido por un tiempo y luego comenzó a trabajar con Bobby y Ellen, cuando abrieron su bar._ agregó Cas sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que decía.  
_Sólo digo que es extraño: no tienen nada o casi nada en común y allí estaban viviendo juntos…_ dijo Gabriel con una mueca picara.  
_ Nosotros dos no tenemos mucho en común tampoco y aquí estamos: viviendo juntos._ comparó Cas.  
_ Nosotros nos conocemos hace mucho, Castiel. Conoces a mi familia y yo a la tuya, las familias entre si y aún así somos amigos. Y no, no tenemos mucho en común pero tú sabes quién soy y de donde vine; es diferente._ ofreció Gabriel.  
Cas lo miraba confundido: _ ¿A dónde quieres llegar?_ le preguntó ya fastidiado.  
_ ¿No tienes ni idea, verdad? yo creo que Dean siente lo mismo que tú._ aseguró _ Los dos son tan ciegos e idiotas que no intentaron nada en 4 años, ¡son tan lentos que me desesperan!_ agregó con una mano en su frente.  
_Gabe, explícate._ quiso saber, ¿Por qué decía estas cosas?  
_ Tu casi ex me amenazó hoy._ dijo y empezó a reír_ Y como buen falso novio que soy, le aseguré que esto iba en serio._ rió más fuerte y después le contó lo que Dean había hecho.  
Castiel estaba en shock sólo podía abrir la boca y tratar de respirar.  
_ ¡No esperes que hayan huracanes, terremotos o sea el fin del mundo, Castiel! ¡Haz tu movida, no dejes que escape! te aseguro que el siente lo mismo que tú, debe extrañarte tanto o más que tú ahora mismo._ agregó Gabriel y se sentó en su escritorio en el espacio de oficina que tenía. _ Ahora si me permites: tengo cosas que hacer, cariño. ¿Me harías un café? gracias._ dijo como cantando lo último.  
Cuando Cas pudo reaccionar, le alcanzó una taza de café y no dijo nada. Quería preguntar más, pero probablemente sólo estaba imaginando cosas y también Gabriel; eso es lo que se dijo así mismo.

***** ***** *****

Llegó el viernes, otro viernes y otro y otro más. Sam llegaba con anécdotas sobre su semana, las películas que quería ver y hablando de una chica hermosa que conoció; pero estos días pizza ya no eran tan divertidos como los recordaba: Sam y Cas se reían de los clichés en las películas o apostaban que era lo que iba a pasar en la siguiente escena; a veces miraban deportes si Lisa decidía salir con sus amigas y quedaban ellos tres y Ben. Tiraban palomitas de maíz por todos lados, jugaban a las cartas o a cualquier juego que involucrara cerveza como premio, o la usaban en el juego.  
Pero sin Cas, el no entendía mucho las referencias literarias o cinematográficas de Sam y a veces se ponía intenso explicando algo. Ben se aburría tanto, que se dormía temprano.  
Ese viernes Sam enloqueció: _ ¿Estás bien? háblame Dean, tuve una semana estresante…estoy aquí contigo cuando podría estar con Jessica en su departamento. Así que ahora vas a decirme ¡qué mierda está pasando!_ dijo, pausando la película a tan sólo 20 minutos de haber empezado.  
_ Nada._ contestó Dean sorbiendo su cerveza.  
_ No, algo pasa. No estás bien, tienes esa cara hace varias semanas y ya la verdad estoy empezando a cansarme de ti. Si esto no te divierte ni nada: ¿qué hago aquí?_  
_ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres hablar de mis sentimientos?_ dijo Dean con sarcasmo.  
_ Si eso es lo que necesitas…sí._ contestó Sam rápidamente.  
_ ¿Sabes qué? Yo voy por té de hierbas, tu sintonizas canciones country tristes en la radio y hablaremos._ dijo Dean riendo.  
_ ¡Okey! está bien_ dijo Sam. Se levantó exasperado, tiró el control remoto de la tv en el sillón y comenzó a ir hacia la salida.  
_ ¡Sam, Sammy!_ llamó Dean antes de que saliera. Sam se detuvo justo antes de abrir la puerta., resopló y se dió la vuelta con cara de total descontento como preguntando.  
_ Ya sabes qué es. No me hagas decirlo, no quiero hablar de eso. Sólo quiero tomar esta cerveza, comer esta grasosa pizza y ver esa estúpida película._ le dijo mientras levantaba la botella. Sam asintió y volvió al sofá en silencio, tomó el control remoto y encendió la tv otra vez.  
Después de un largo rato se levantó, fue a la cocina y volvió con una botella de Jack Daniels y dos vasos shot, Dean lo miró sorprendido: _ ¿Cuál es la ocasión?_ preguntó.  
_ Sé que quieres embriagarte y tu resistencia a la cerveza ya es demasiado fuerte así que: ¡tomemos! Ben ya no despertará hasta mañana así que…_ sirvió los shots_ ¡hasta el fondo!_ agregó, alcanzándole el shot a Dean, el lo consideró un momento y luego apuró el trago.  
Después de beberse esa botella, siguieron por otras: vodka, ron, whiskey barato, incluso un licor de cerezas que a Lisa le gustaba.

*

Unas horas después, Sam se reía de Liam Neeson: _ Ese tipo, ese tipo podría amenazarme y ¡me haría encima! le devolvería a su hija y me quedaría en posición fetal sólo para que no me mate._ dijo señalando la tv.  
Dean lo miró y empezó a reír: _ ¿no te le enfrentarías? yo sí._ dijo, sorbió otro poco de cerveza y apuró otro shot.  
_ Si…sí, quiero decir: podría, lo intentaría pero…creo que terminaría con mis piernas en forma de pretzel, de todas maneras._ dijo y rió con las manos en el aire.  
_ Seguro que sí, Sam-antha._ contestó Dean, Sam fingió ofenderse _ Pero aquí está tu hermano que lo pondrá en su lugar, te vengaré, no te preocupes._ continuó Dean muy en serio, a pesar de la borrachera.  
Sam se llevó la mano al pecho e hizo una cara de conmoverse y rió. Al cabo de unos minutos, se levantó casi tambaleándose y se desperezó: _ ¡Ugh, mira la hora! creo que mejor me voy a casa._ anunció, se volvió a sentar, miró alrededor y cayó desmayado en el mismo costado del sofá en el que estuvo sentado.  
Dean lo miró, rió y acomodó sus pies para que pudiera tomar todo ese espacio, no lo dejaría ir en ese estado. Le quitó los zapatos y sus pies apestaban, sólo pudo hacer una cara de disgusto. Pero Sam se movió sólo un poco y empezó a roncar; eso le hizo reír. Tiró una manta sobre el, que estaba cerca, seguramente la habrían dejado allí por si acaso. Y entonces recordó: Cas.  
Caminó hacia la habitación de Ben; la puerta entrecerrada, el niño seguía dormido apaciblemente. Fue hasta su cuarto y cerró la puerta con seguro, desbloqueó el celular y buscó entre sus contactos: “CAS”.

*  
Cuando el móvil de Cas vibró en su mesa de noche, el se encontraba boca arriba mirando el techo. En el piso de abajo había otra fiesta como cada viernes o sábado, a veces las mismas personas; así que tomó unas cuantas botellas de alcohol, un vaso y subió a su cuarto. En esa meditación estaba cuando el celular empezó a bailar a su costado, contestó sin mirar quien era:  
_ ¿Hola?_  
_ ¡Cas!_ le dijo una voz angustiada del otro lado de la línea.  
_ ¿Dean? ¿Qué sucede? son como las 3 de la mañana._ dijo un poco intranquilo pero sin incorporarse. Dean y el no habían hablado en semanas.  
_ Cas, amigo…te extraño._ dijo. Era evidente que Dean estaba borracho pero no podía cortarle así nada más. _ ¿qué estás haciendo?_ preguntó ansioso.  
_ Uhm…estoy en mi cuarto. Gabriel está dando una aburrida fiesta abajo._  
_Oh._ contestó en un momento, como si recordara quien estaba con el. _ ¿estás cansado, ya te fuiste a acostar?_  
_ Uhm…estoy en mi cama viendo el techo, si…. ¿por qué?_ quiso saber, Castiel.  
_ Me lo imaginé. Que estarías en tu cama…solo. Con la camisa medio desabotonada,…en boxers, sin pantalones…tus piernas extendidas y relajadas…una mano sobre tu estómago y la otra a tu costado…_ la voz de Dean sonaba invitante, sugestiva y sexi, hizo una pausa para lamerse los labios y cerrar sus ojos.  
_ ¿Dean?_ dijo Cas, no muy seguro de lo que estaba tratando de hacer, si era lo mismo que el estaba pensando.  
_ ¡Shh! escucha, escucha…escúchame: te imagino abriéndote toda la camisa, llegas hasta los últimos botones y…deslizas tu mano por tu ombligo, pasando el caminito de vellos hasta tu-_  
_Dean, estas…?_ interrumpió Cas incrédulo.  
_ Sí._ afirmó Dean con aplomo. _ Sí. Imagina, imagina conmigo. Imagina que soy yo._ dijo.  
Cas abrió los ojos en sorpresa, ni en un millón de años hubiese esperado que Dean lo llamara para tener sexo telefónico. Pero esto era lo suficientemente inofensivo, así que tras unos segundos decidió aprovechar la oportunidad: _ Bien, Dean, dime ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?_ preguntó impaciente, mirando hacia abajo.  
_ Soy yo, Cas. Soy el que te toca ahora. Paso mi mano por tu ombligo…recorro tu abdomen por ese caminito suave de vellos hasta tu pene._ Dean tenía los ojos cerrados y con su mano libre, hacia estas cosas con su propio miembro, que sentía endurecerse con el pensamiento del de Castiel en su mano, previamente ensalivada.  
_ Si…umm…encontré lo que buscaba._ esgrimió una sonrisa Dean.  
_ Yo recorro tu cuello, lo voy besando: tu clavícula, tus hombros_ dijo Cas_ beso todas tus pecas ahí…que me encantan y me excitan…_ ahora el también cerraba sus ojos. _ Agarro tu pene y lo froto de arriba abajo y así una y otra vez…te estas poniendo duro… ¡tan duro!_ tomó aire_ me tiro hacia atrás para disfrutar de cómo me tocas pero me aferro a tus hombros…con una mano llego hasta tus tetillas y las toco haciendo círculos_ dijo Cas. Dean dejó salir un pequeño gemido:  
_Umm…si, eso me gusta._ dijo.  
_ Mientras tienes mi pene en tu mano, voy y beso tu tetilla mientras estimulo la otra…voy dándote besos y la pongo entre mis dientes…umm, ¡eres tan rico! estiro hasta que quede erecta...mi lengua la rodeo y juego con ella._ continuó Cas: tenía sus propias manos sobre su pecho, sin ocuparse de su creciente erección.  
_ Te estas poniendo tan duro mientras te toco…tan duro que ¡necesito sacarte de esos boxers!_ exclamó Dean con seriedad, mordiéndose el labio inferior _ Lo voy a hacer…te bajo los boxers, te los arranco por completo…ahora tu pene erecto ya está afuera: ¡ya estas libre!_ dijo Dean _ahora tomo tu pene entero, voy a masturbarte; quiero que acabes en mi mano._  
_ Yo dejo tus tetillas erectas para tocar tu torso…tu estómago…llego hasta tu ombligo._ contestó Castiel.  
_ No. No, yo me ocuparé de ti: tomo tus manos y las sostengo encima de tu cabeza. Estoy encima tuyo y tu pene erecto en mi otra mano, sigo tocándote de la base a la punta: de arriba abajo, de arriba abajo…te beso el cuello…déjame hacerlo…acaba en mi mano…acaba para mí…te beso en la mejilla…beso tu clavícula… ¡acaba para mí!...sigo subiendo y bajando, lento, acompasado…acaba por favor, por mí. ¡Más rápido!_ pidió Cas_ Necesito…más rápido…tócame._ decía mientras estaba siendo estimulado, sentía que su orgasmo escalaba y escalaba y sólo podía articular palabras entrecortadas y gemidos, jadeos, sonidos guturales que estaban excitando a Dean tanto que se sentía casi real.  
_ Me excitas…me gustas así, eres todo mío…tan vulnerable, tan sumiso. ¡Tan grandote y suave!_ dijo Dean mientras dejaba salir una risita picara.

*  
Cas seguía gimiendo y exhalando, sonriendo entre cada movida imaginaria que Dean le indicaba; bajó su mano libre y abrió los ojos cuando se encontró con los suaves cabellos de la chica rubia que le estaba practicando sexo oral. Por supuesto, Dean no tenía por qué saberlo. La humedad de su boca se estaba ocupando de su erección mientras el imaginaba que era Dean entre sus piernas. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos.  
_ Eres hermoso, todo en ti es hermoso. Quiero que sientas lo mismo que tú me haces sentir a mí, ¿me sientes?_ continuó Dean.  
_ Te siento. Siento todo._ contestó Cas.  
_ ¿Te gusta?_  
_ Me encanta…ah…ahí…mierda, ¡más rápido!, estrújame más rápido._ dijo Cas. Dean se masturbaba al ritmo que Cas pedía.  
_ Te beso el pecho, cada una de tus tetillas hasta que se pongan rojas y erectas… ¡tan rico! ¿Sientes como subo y bajo por tu pene? ¿Te gusta así?_ preguntó Dean entre respiración y otra.  
_ Así me gusta… ¡quiero más!... ¡más rápido!_  
_ ¡tan impaciente!_  
_Por favor…necesito…que sea más rápido…por favor, Dean._  
_Estoy llegando; te beso el estómago…beso tu ombligo… ¡moriría en esas caderas tuyas! las beso… ¡eres tan hermoso!...beso…tus vellos…esos que bajan trazándome el camino…enredo mi lengua en tus vellos… ¡hueles tan bien!...sigo hacia arriba y abajo…hacia arriba y abajo._ seguía relatando Dean.  
Cas se tensaba con sus caderas hacia adelante, mientras la chica le echaba una mirada, sonreía y volvía a concentrarse en el pene en su boca mientras lo sostenía de la base y estimulaba la tetilla inatendida en su pecho; ella seguía las indicaciones de Cas y el imaginaba que era Dean: era la visión perfecta.  
_Beso… tu abdomen…tu suave abdomen…¡Dios!...beso la punta de tu pene…voy a lamerte, chuparte y estrujarte hasta hacerte…acabar, para mí._ dijo Dean como si en verdad estuviese allí con el.  
_ ¡Ah!... ¡oh, Dean!...quieres…? ¿Quieres que acabe en tu boca…? o en tu cara, sobre tu pecho?...dime dónde, Dean._ rogó Cas y la chica seguía a ritmo acompasado.  
_ Acaba. No importa dónde…te quiero sobre mí: mi cara, mi boca, mi pecho…todo. Márcame…márcame donde quieras…quiero tu semen sobre mí. Voy a lamerte y chuparte ahora, te va gustar._ dijo Dean y comenzó a respirar entrecortado, gimiendo y jadeando acorde al ritmo de su palma sobre su propio pene.  
_Dean…voy a…voy a acabar… ¡más rápido!...más…¡así!...ahí…me gusta…¡Ah, oh Dean!...¡Dean!_ el sonido de su propio nombre en la voz suplicante y anhelante de Cas hacia que su fantasía sea casi palpable.  
_ ¡Rápido!...oh, Dios…voy a…voy a acabar…Dean…Dean, ¡ah!_ Cas acabó y dejó salir una especie de gruñido. Justo sobre los labios brillantes de la chica, con tan repentina profusidad que ella pestañeó, tragó lo que le cayó dentro de su boca y con un pase de dedos: se secó el mentón como si hubiese saboreado un postre. Le sonrió. Pero Cas tenía los ojos cerrados todavía: no era ella quien lo lamió y chupó con sensualidad hasta hacerlo acabar; fue Dean: con esos pulposos y rosados labios alrededor de su pene.  
Tan sólo segundos después de el hubiera eyaculado, Dean solo y en su propia mano, lo hizo también. Con un agudo gemido que explotó de placer y sensualidad en sus oídos. Y allí pudo darse cuenta: lo extrañaba, lo deseaba, quería tenerlo para el y tal vez más.  
La fantasía terminó. El sueño se rompió; Cas no estaba allí con el. 

*

Pero ambos jadeaban. La chica le dio un pequeño beso en la punta del pene, lo guardó con cuidado dentro de los boxers y se reincorporó. Cas abría los ojos y cuando la vió hacer eso, no pudo evitar sonreírse y dejó salir una risita satisfecho. Se normalizó su respiración de a poco.  
_ Eso fue muy bueno, deberíamos repetirlo pronto._ dijo ella acomodándose el cabello.  
Cas había olvidado por un momento que seguía en línea con Dean; el abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escuchó otra voz allí: _ ¡No estás solo, Ugh! ¡Mierda Cas! ¡CASTIEL, por qué no…?! ¡Ugh!_  
_ Yo umm, ah…no. Lo siento, Dean._ comenzó a disculparse Cas.  
_ ¿Quién es? No me digas que…?!_  
_ ¡No, escucha De-!_ y fue lo último que pudo decir Cas. Dean le cortó la llamada furioso, seguro estaría pensando quien sabe qué cosa.

Cas casi empuja a la chica cuando se reincorporó, pero no era su culpa, era sólo la de el. No estaba seguro si hubiese sido mejor mencionarle a la señorita Chastity antes, que era “regalo” de Abbadon y Gabriel, que lo siguió a su cuarto y el no tenía planeado hacer nada con ella hasta que el llamó; ella simplemente se convirtió en un instrumento útil en el intercambio sexual y le siguió la corriente.

***** ***** *****

Cas marcaba su número desesperadamente una y otra vez: tenía que explicarle, tenía que hacerle darse cuenta que es lo que significó aquello para el. Dean apagó el celular, no quería escuchar nada. Estaba siendo irracional pero también estaba muy borracho y molesto: ahora sabía qué era lo que en verdad quería con Cas y casi pudo obtenerlo. Pero no esperaba que estuviera acompañado.  
Los celos incontrolables y el enojo se apoderaron de el, pensando que en realidad estuviera con Gabriel burlándose de el y de su momento de debilidad o con alguien más?, lo cual lo ponía peor porque el no quería compartirlo con nadie, no lo haría: si Cas era suyo, seria suyo y de nadie más. Y esa idea egoísta pronto se convirtió en tristeza.  
Se levantó de la cama, se acomodó los pantalones. Salió del cuarto hacia el baño; ya estaba por empezar a amanecer y Lisa volvería en cualquier momento. Se lavó las manos, la cara, se limpió la entrepierna y orinó…pero no quería seguir sintiéndose así: abrió la ducha y se metió vestido y descalzo debajo del agua fría; se dejó caer hasta quedar con la cabeza entre las rodillas, sus manos sobre su cabeza y nuca, en posición defensiva dentro de la bañera.  
No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo así. Sam entró en el baño y lo vió allí tirado: _ ¡Dean!_ lo llamó levantándole la cabeza, cerró el paso del agua y resopló aliviado. _ ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Me asustaste!_ le gritó.  
_ ¿Sam? … ¿qué hora es? ¿Qué…qué pasó?_ preguntó Dean aturdido, confundido. Tenía la mirada triste, perdida. Parecía que había estado llorando pero era difícil saberlo con seguridad, estaba totalmente empapado. Sam lo ayudó a pararse.  
_ Si puedes mantenerte en pie tal vez deberías darte un baño, ya estas todo empapado de todas formas._ le dijo _ te alcanzaré un par de toallas limpias, ¿sí?_  
Dean asintió. Sam salió del cuarto de baño, medio mojado también por su culpa.  
Dean se quitó toda la ropa y abrió el grifo del agua caliente, de cara al chorro de agua, ¿en qué estaba pensando? ¡Por supuesto no estaba solo! pero…lo disfrutó.  
Lo que hizo y todo lo que dijo era cierto. Pero ¿qué haría respecto a Lisa? Después Sde descubrir que Cas no parecía extrañarlo tanto; como que algo se derrumbó dentro de él.  
Decidió que esto no significaba nada, no estuvieron juntos, no realmente. Era toda una locura. Debía olvidar todo.  
Iría por otra ronda de cervezas, vodka o lo que fuera con tal de no recordar nada.

***** ***** *****


	4. Distancia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean y Castiel están distanciados y sus sentimientos se hacen más evidentes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voy a tratar de actualizar lo más rápido posible.  
> Este y el que siguen son capítulos breves...al menos para mi. 😅

La chica se fué y Castiel se rindió. Llamarlo no lo llevaría a ningún lado. Aparecerse por allá no era opción, seguramente si Lisa estaba ausente antes, probablemente no ahora. Le envió mensajes, era lo único que podía hacer, sabía que Dean no respondería pero al menos los leería.  
Cuando bajo la escalera se encontró con una escena inesperada: Gabriel y Abby estaban sentados en el sofá circular rojo vivo, reclinados entre sí, totalmente vestidos a excepción de la corbata deshecha de él, aunque descalzos. Él tenía su brazo sobre los hombros de ella y los dos tenían los ojos cerrados. Había mucha basura alrededor como única señal de que hubo una fiesta y la escena era tierna…se alegraba de que alguien consiguiera lo que esperaba esa noche.  
Fue hacia la cocina, allí estaba Balthazar para su sorpresa, también completamente vestido, se estaba sirviendo un café. Mientras sorbía puso la mano en su bolsillo y le preguntó: _ ¿Ya los viste? ¿Son lindos, verdad?_  
Castiel miró hacia atrás, sonrió _ Sí. Los ví, si tuviera mi celular…_ comentó.  
Balthazar alejó la taza de su boca _ ¡Oh no, no te preocupes, ya los tomé un par de fotos! pero…no podré divulgarlos, sería un escándalo para los dos. Las voy a guardar para una ocasión especial._ aseguró y volvió a beber su taza.  
_ ¿De verdad harás eso?_ preguntó Cas.  
_ Sí. Después de todo tu eres “su novio” y eso debe seguir así por un tiempo. Gabe se enojaría conmigo si le arruino esto. Arruinaría a Abby también. No quiero eso._ dijo Balthazar con una sonrisa.  
_ Cuando nos convertimos en un trío de niñas sentimentales, eh?_ dijo Cas y rió.  
_ ¡De maricas, quieres decir! y no lo sé, tal vez para los de afuera…pero Gabe y Abby me contaron que usaste “tu regalo” hace un par de horas y salió hace un rato con los últimos invitados._ dijo esgrimiendo una sonrisa.  
Un poco abochornado, Castiel se acordó de la chica. Casi le cuenta la aventura sexual que había coincidido con ella y Dean…pero Balthazar no mantendría la boca cerrada luego si lo hacía.  
_ ¡¿No tienes casa a la que volver, tu?! ¿Un perro, un gato o un pececito que alimentar?_ preguntó Gabriel entrando en la cocina, señalando a Balthazar, el rió y contestó:  
_ No. Pero si viviera aquí dudo mucho que lo notaras._  
_ ¡Oh créeme que sí! Cassie limpia todo cuando Consuela no viene…creo que si vivieras aquí en vez de él, sería lo contrario._  
_ No puedo competir con tu novio perfecto, eh?_ comentó Balthazar mirando a Cas.  
Gabriel rió _ ¡Sabes que quiero a todos mis amigovios por igual, no me hagas elegir! Cassie es el tímido, yo soy el extrovertido y tú eres el que nos equilibra: ¡así funciona esto!_  
Balthazar sólo se rió. Gabriel se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla con una mano sobre su nuca dijo mitad en serio, mitad en chiste: _ Ahora Balthy no pelees con tu hermanito…mami tiene resaca hoy así que sé bueno, okey?_ _ No hables de mamá o papá con resaca por favor, me trae malos recuerdos._ le contestó rápidamente. Los tres rieron. Castiel sintió que la visión de Dean se esfumaba; sólo necesitaba a estos dos locos amigos, a su familia.

***** ***** *****  
Sam trajo toallas limpias, las puso cerca del lavabo. No veía a Dean a través de las puertas empañadas de vidrio de la ducha; pero sabía que estaba de pie, sólo quieto allí.  
Sam sabía exactamente qué era lo que el sentía y cuando quisiera hablar él lo escucharía, hasta entonces no intentaría indagar más.  
Cuando su hermano salió de allí, Dean se miró desnudo preguntándose por qué el maldito alcohol (que fué mucho) no se llevó ya el recuerdo de la voz de Cas, en su oídos y todo lo que le hizo sentir?, ¿exactamente cómo esperaba que saliera esto? Nunca lo planeó. Seguía sintiendo deseos…deseos que no tienes por un buen amigo, que nunca tendrías por alguien que consideras “un hermano”.  
* Como en piloto automático agarró su miembro, cerró sus ojos, pensó otra vez en las palabras que dijo Cas para excitarlo; su voz tan rasposa y grave que se hacía aguda y desaparecía con gemidos, entrecortada, invitante, deseosa, desesperada con su ritmo marcado…con cada movimiento imaginario que el hacía.  
Ahora Dean pensaba en el: en sus ojos azules buscando su orgasmo, su piel contra la suya, quería tenerlo, quería sentirlo, quería que se haga realidad…se estimulaba bajo el agua tibia mientras pensaba en Castiel; tal vez así sería más fácil luego.  
Hacia arriba ya abajo, hacia arriba y abajo y cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte. Hasta que doliera. Hasta terminar. Acabó.  
Un dibujo en la pared de la ducha hasta el piso…abrió sus ojos. La voz de Castiel y las cosas que se dijeron se iban por el drenaje, “sólo por unos segundos” pensó. Se lavó el cuerpo lentamente, deteniéndose en cada parte. Se secó, se colocó una toalla alrededor de la cintura, fue hasta la habitación, se vistió con una camiseta y pantalón de piyamas y se acostó.  
Sam golpeó su puerta. _Me voy. Lisa me avisó que venía, ¿Por qué no tienes encendido tu celular?_ preguntó. Dean no respondió, Sam exhaló y se acercó a su móvil que estaba sobre la mesa de noche, el no pudo detenerlo y ni bien lo encendió comenzó a sonar incesantemente con mensajes y avisos de llamadas perdidas, todas de Cas. Sam con el teléfono en la mano todavía, levantó la vista y miró a Dean como reprendiéndolo:

_ Okey, ahora si me voy. No quiero saber qué pasa entre ustedes, pero creo que deberías hablarle y también a Lisa._ dijo y el podía jurar que su hermanito a veces parecía tener superpoderes; su intuición iba más allá de su asombro.  
Sam se fue.  
Dean no se atrevía a ver la pantalla, parecía una niña berrinchuda. Se dio vuelta en la cama, de pronto escuchó pasos que se acercaban. _ ¿Dean?_ llamaba Lisa, el saltó y tomó el celular como si se tratase de una papa caliente entre las dos manos.  
_ ¡Oh, estas despierto! ¿Qué tal tu noche? ¡Porque la mía fue increíble!_ dijo ella sonriendo.  
_ Umm…no estuvo mal. Sam se tomó tu licor de cerezas por cierto._ contestó. Lisa se rió y comenzó a desvestirse hasta quedar en ropa interior, tiró los zapatos a un lado, se metió bajo las cobijas a su lado y por fin habló. _ No importa. Ya veré como puedes compensarme._

Lo besó despacio, Dean contestó el beso con entusiasmo, ella entendió la iniciativa y pronto se enredaron entre las sábanas. Ella tenía sabor a alcohol y el seguramente tenía el mal aliento de la mañana, sólo se detuvieron para tomar algunos condones de un cajón del mueble. Cuando Dean pudo darse cuenta estaba dentro de ella, pero deseando que fuera Cas; se dijo a si mismo que ella no merecía eso así que apartó al idiota de su cabeza por un par de minutos. Sexo monótono y acostumbrado, como un trámite. Ella parecía satisfecha y el también lo estuvo hasta que recordó el teléfono; se fue hasta el baño y desbloqueo la pantalla, más de 20 llamadas perdidas y estos mensajes:

[Dean déjame hablar contigo. Te estoy llamando. Por favor.]

[Dean necesito hablar contigo, por favor.]

[Por favor Dean, necesito que me escuches.]

[Sólo escúchame, por favor.]

[Dean háblame. Por favor.]

[Dean por favor. Necesito hablarte. Explicarte.]

[Llámame Dean. Por favor. En verdad lo siento. Déjame explicarte.]

[No quieres hablar conmigo. Lo entiendo. Lo siento, Dean. Cuando quieras hacerlo, llámame, por favor.]

[Dean: fue un error. Lo siento. Ya no te molestaré más, lo siento en verdad.] 

Y ese fue el mensaje que le hizo repensar su enojo: no podía perderlo, no ahora que sabía que esto era algo más que amistad.  
Después de todo el seguía con otra persona por qué enojarse con Cas? disfrutó de su pequeña aventura sexual y qué? El habría hecho lo mismo en su lugar, tal vez. Estando con Lisa u otra, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.  
Pensó un momento, tipeó una respuesta: [Cas…está bien…] la borró.

[Cas ahora no. Ya hablaremos…] volvió a borrar todo. [Cas.] Fue lo único que pudo escribir, ya no estaba enfadado o tal vez si? No podía descifrar lo que sentía. Lo que quería. Y lo extrañaba.

Era raro anhelo conversar y convivir con el como todos esos años. La certeza de que estaba a una puerta de distancia de su propia habitación y el lenguaje implícito que natural que habían desarrollado: como cuando él se levantaba en la mañana y preparaba el café sin que Cas se lo pidiera, se lo bebía aunque prefería el té mientras chequeaba sus e-mails o tipeaba algo en su laptop y ordenaba algunos papeles, cuando no recordaba dónde dejó tal o cual cosa Dean siempre sabía dónde los había dejado o lo encontraba, obligándole a volver sobre sus pasos.  
Antes del mediodía Cas le mandaba un mensaje para saber si pedir delivery o hacer compras para la cena y pasar por el supermercado antes; a veces Dean le recordaba que debían preparar su almuerzo para el trabajo del día siguiente y le sugería recetas rápidas. Otras veces Cas lo retaba a preparar algo nuevo y sencillo pero digno de un chef profesional; sólo para que los de la oficina lo envidiaran y luego llegar a casa a contarle las reacciones y caras de sus compañeros al ver algo como una lasaña vegetariana o un saltado de pollo y vegetales para microondas o una sopa miso.  
Con Sam nunca había problema el conocía muy similar a Cas y ambos intercambiaban ideas en ese aspecto. El pasaba muchas horas fuera el último año y medio de todos modos.

***** ***** ***** 

Sin dudas no era lo mismo ahora: Cas se conformaba con lo compraba en la cafetería o si tenía un poco más de tiempo de salir, con los camiones de comida estacionados al frente de sus edificio, que a veces daban asco por igual. Los colegas del trabajo, excepto Gabe y Balthazar, sabían o sospechaban de que algo pasó: la mayoría apostaba que su “cocinera” lo abandonó, algunos más imaginativos decían que “ella” estaba enamorada de el pero al blanquearse su relación con Gabe…ella se marchó al pueblito con el corazón destrozado (aparentemente la muchacha cocinera era una humilde pueblerina); su amor imposible resultó ser gay.  
Cuando Balthazar lo supo llegó corriendo un día casi jadeando, no podía respirar y cuando terminó de contar la historia entre otras similares, Gabe rió hasta casi estallar; su cara estaba tan roja que parecía que se desmayaría ahí mismo.  
Cas se rió a carcajadas también, pero luego entendió lo que los otros colegas veían en sus comidas caseras: alguien que lo estimaba y se preocupaba por el, que cocinaba para el…y ya no tendría eso. Una infusión de tristeza lo llenó entonces. Ya no era gracioso, era patético.  
Miró a Gabe y a Balthazar que seguían carcajeándose a costas de ese dolor. Gabe incluso le pidió a Balthazar que añadiera detalles cada vez que se encontrara con algún chismoso y durante algunas semanas el divertimento de ambos era juntarse en la oficina de Gabriel, los tres a intercambiar anécdotas a la hora del almuerzo; de cómo la pequeña historia iba variando cada vez más grande y dramática.  
Castiel ya no soportaba estar allí con ellos. Después de varios días de lo mismo, daba excusas de tener trabajo atrasado, que tenía sólo 20 minutos para almorzar, que surgió algún asunto importante. Y después ya ni excusas quiso dar: simplemente no iba a la oficina de Gabriel y el enseguida supo por qué; no lo molestó por algún tiempo pero al cuarto día ya no lo soportó, se apareció de relámpago antes de la hora de break con Balthazar de escolta:  
_ ¡Okey así que estas desocupado! ¡Hoy hay reunión en este recinto y resulta que tenemos Quórum!_ entró vociferando por la puerta.

_ ¡Gabriel baja la voz por favor!_ le rogó Cas, cuando lo vió entrar. 

_ ¿Sabes? la gente ya empieza a hablar Castiel…desde que se fue la “cocinerita” nuestra relación se enfrió y ahora estamos peleando._ relató Gabriel con una sonrisa divertida pero en realidad era más una de preocupación.

_ ¡¿Eso dicen?!_ preguntó Cas con los ojos abiertos de asombro.

_ ¡Si y yo no sé qué decirles! ¡No se me ocurre qué decir para no hacerlos quedar mal!_ se adelantó Balthazar. Gabriel le lanzó una mirada de odio. _ ¿En serio? ¿Esa es tu preocupación aquí?_ preguntó.  
Balthazar se encogió de hombros:  
_ Piénsalo: si les digo que la chica y el_ señalando a Cas_ tenían algo estando contigo, el queda mal. Y si les digo que tu_ señalando a Gabe_ la echaste por sus atenciones hacia él, ¡tú quedas peor!_ exclamó.

Gabriel llevó su pulgar e índice a la barbilla como reflexionando: _ Ah sí, es cierto…tenemos que arreglar esto, ¿verdad?_

_ Déjalos que hablen Gabe, esto es agotador para mí. Ustedes saben la verdad: no hay ni hubo “cocinerita” y nosotros no nos estamos “enfriando” porque no hay “nosotros” en primer lugar._ le dijo Cas mientras movía unas carpetas encima de otras. 

_ Okey, ¿sabes qué? No me dejas otra opción: ¡nos vamos de vacaciones por una semana!_ dijo sonriente de pronto Gabriel y Balthazar a punto de protestar lo miró _ ¡Y tú vienes con nosotros porque necesitamos que nos saques fotos hermosas!_ agregó y Balthazar no pudo decir nada. 

_ No puedo ausentarme por nada del trabajo, Gabe._ protestó Cas.

_ ¡Eso es una idiotez! seguro al Gran Chuck no le importará._ dijo con una mueca confiada. 

_ No creo que llamar a tu padre así le haga gracia y te permita ausentarte por tanto tiempo._ dijo Cas, frunciendo el ceño.

_ El sabe cómo le digo. Además tiene beneficios ser el hijo del jefe: conseguí gracias a ti y a “nuestro amor” varios contratos con marcas muy conocidas; seguro que aplazar un par de días mis reuniones no importará. Esta decidido: ¡nos vamos a Hawái!_ aseguró Gabe.

_ ¡Yaaay!_ gritó Balthazar. Castiel lo creería cuando pasara.

***** ***** *****

Dean se despidió de Lisa y Ben, salió y se subió a Baby camino al Road House; su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, miró la pantalla y no reconoció el número, vibró una vez más, deslizó el dedo por el icono y casi sin contenerse dijo:  
_¡¿Cas?!_ los segundos más largos de la historia pasaron y luego llegó la respuesta: _Umm…no. Soy Sam. Sólo quería avisarte que cambié mi móvil y el número…?_

La cara de Dean se puso toda roja de vergüenza, por fortuna su hermano no podía verlo, sin embargo Sam de alguna manera sabía exactamente como estaba su cara; le lanzó una risita burlona antes de decir:  
_ Hermano: estas jodido. Dime que está pasando, ¿Cas sigue sin hablarte?_ 

Dean puso su pulgar e índice en el puente de su nariz mientras pensaba qué contestarle. _No. Bueno más o menos, hablamos hace casi una semana (tuvimos sexo telefónico y fue increíble hasta que supe que tenía a alguien entre sus piernas y le colgué: pensó) pero ya no me llama y yo no pienso hacerlo tampoco._ afirmó.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pasa entre ustedes, Dean? esto tiene algo que ver con Lisa o…?_

_ ¡No, Sam!_ contestó casi indignado_ No. Es…sabes qué? ¡No tengo tiempo ahora! si llego tarde otra vez Bobby comenzará a recortar mi cheque._ 

Sam resopló, sabía que estaba dando excusas. _ Como quieras…agenda mi número y…ponme al tanto, si? Nunca pasaron tanto tiempo enojados que yo recuerde. Entre ustedes dos, quiero decir._

_ Si…seguro. ¡Adiós, perra!_

_ ¡Adiós, imbécil!_ dijo Sam con una sonrisa y colgó. 

Iba a ser una larga noche, pensó Dean.

***** ***** *****  
Cas estaba agotado de hacer ejercicios; el gimnasio que tenía el PH era lo bastante amplio como para 5 o 6 personas pero Gabe apenas lo utilizaba y el decidió aprovecharlo y cancelar la membresía a su gimnasio habitual; no quería ninguna excusa para estar cerca de la casa de Dean y Lisa.  
Hacía casi tres meses: vivía en una casa suburbana con sus dos amigos. iba al gimnasio a una calle de allí y hacia compras al volver del trabajo, su amigo cocinaba, cuidaba al bebé de su novia, visitaba el bar donde él trabajaba, tenían sus viernes de pizzas, corría en la plaza a la misma que a veces llevaban al pequeño.  
Y ahora vivía con su otro amigo: playboy, multifacético, filántropo y millonario, pretendiendo ser su pareja; casi siempre solo en el PH todas las tardes, a excepción de Consuela y de tanto en tanto, Balthazar. Entre reuniones y fiestas de fin de semana, pretendiendo no haberlos escuchado tener sexo a él y Abby y a quien sabe quién más entre ellos algunas veces. Allí se escapaba a algún bar o restorán, incluso al cine sólo para huir y estar tranquilo.  
En la oficina comía mal, pero por otro lado nunca se había visto mejor: su ropa era ahora de diseñador o de marcas conocidas, usaba perfumes exclusivos, su corte de cabello del estilista personal de Gabriel con el que tenía cita al menos cada dos o tres semanas porque él había insistido.  
Mataba horas en el gimnasio o trotando por el vecindario y luego volvía al PH a darse una ducha y relajarse con un libro o mirando la tv, ya no revisaba tanto las redes sociales ni revistas porque desde que estaba allí era como si estuviera caracterizando a un personaje, como si actuara 24 por 7.  
Ya no era el mismo, la vida se veía buena en apariencia; pero se sentía de algún modo: vacia. Y no podía salir a la calle sin que alguien lo parara para conversar o quisiera hacerse una selfie con el; algunos no lo reconocían inmediatamente pero se le quedaban viendo hasta ponerlo incomodo, lo peor era cuando algún ex compañero del secundario o de la universidad que nunca le habló antes pretendía que siempre le agradó y “eran muy buenos amigos”, como si el no supiera qué clase de gente fueron en ese tiempo; e insistían en que debía recordarlos y reunirse en algún lado. 

***** ***** *****

Dean mentiría si no pensara que podía encontrar a Cas como “de casualidad” en los lugares habituales: el supermercado a cuatro calles, el gimnasio al que iban, los lugares a los que frecuentaban como la plaza o ciertos bares y restoranes; pero nada. Sin resultados.  
Desde que cambio su rutina con Lisa hacia sus ejercicios en casa, pero de tanto en tanto salía a correr con Cas y Sam o se hacía tiempo para el gimnasio. Luego de terminar su sesión en allí un día, fue a recoger sus cosas en el locker y pasó por la recepción; cuando preguntó a una bonita morena le dijo que su amigo había cancelado su suscripción hacia un poco más de un mes.  
Cas estaba cortando todas sus ataduras. Hasta ahora no lo había pensado, pero ellos dos: no tenían mucho en común y las cosas que los unían y los hizo ser amigos, eran tan raras y tan improbables que era casi un milagro que se hubieran formando un lazo.  
Cas al principio sólo entendía las cosas en forma literal, no hacia chistes deliberados pero por alguna razón a Dean le hacia reír su falta de ubicuidad social: ¡a veces era tan raro! como hablaba tan correctamente, las actitudes que tomaba; se ofendía y podía pasar días enteros sin hablarle…jamás insultaba o usaba términos despectivos con la gente. Su paciencia llegaba a cansar también…pero tenía virtudes difíciles de encontrar: era en extremo generoso, siempre dispuesto a ayudar muy inteligente, casi nerd.  
Su total falta de conocimiento de la cultura popular era inquietante pero para Dean era como un lienzo en blanco que llenar. Aunque a la vez sus referencias literarias, científicas y conocimientos generales hacían competencia directa con las de Sam.  
A veces costaba leer sus expresiones y otras veces lo único que Dean quería era que dejara de mirarlo fijo o incomodarlo.  
Cuando hacia comentarios sarcásticos o descarados siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa…era como un superpoder o un castigo por querer sobrepasarlo, suponía Dean, allí lo dejaba ganar; pero el sabía que esos comentarios no eran en afán de hacerlo sentir menos simplemente eran para enfatizar algo o de alguna manera “defenderse”.  
Y este era el lazo profundo que compartían: una amistad totalmente inesperada. Si a Dean le hubiesen dicho que sería amigo de alguien como Cas…se hubiese reído a carcajadas.  
Hoy todo parecía lejano porque estaba claro que él había traspasado alguna clase de línea invisible, el acuerdo implícito entre los dos: eran más que amigos pero ¿de dónde salieron estos sentimientos? ¿Acaso siempre estuvieron ahí y el sólo se negaba a aceptarlo? Algo era seguro: era lo que lo impulsó a hacer esa llamada desesperada, ese viernes.  
Sólo quería darse la cabeza contra la pared o tirarse un pozo y morir…porque tenía que encontrar el coraje para ver de nuevo a Cas y discutir esto con el. Aclararlo todo o terminar lo que nunca empezó, de una vez.

***** ***** *****


	5. Reencuentros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam habla con Castiel a la vez que el tiene revelaciones sobre su relación con Dean.

El teléfono empezó a sonar, Cas se había quedado dormido con un libro en su pecho, no podía pasar del capítulo 2; el teléfono repicaba de nuevo y cuando no reconoció el número pensó en descarados que alguna vez fueron compañeros de clase…o algún periodista “que vaya al buzón de voz” se dijo pero el que llamaba insistía: una, dos, tres veces. Se detuvo y al minuto comenzó otra vez. Quien sea que llamaba insistía.

_ ¿Hola?_ dijo un poco ofuscado y esperanzado de que fuera Dean. 

_ ¡Cas! Soy Sam. Este es mi número, disculpa que te moleste. No estaba seguro si dejar mensaje._

_ ¡Sam, tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estás?_ 

_ Bien, bien. Siento interrumpirte es sólo que hace meses no nos vemos._

_ No te preocupes no me interrumpes. Sólo estaba haciendo ocio._

_ Entonces dime, ¿ha pasado algo en tu vida?_

_ Umm…No. desde la última vez que hablamos?_

_ Sí, claro, no…me refería si has hablado con Dean?_ “Al grano” pensó Cas.

_ Traté, pero desde hace varios días dejé de insistir. No creo que él y yo sigamos siendo amigos ya siquiera, Sam._ confesó Cas y su voz sonó casi dolorosamente.

_ ¿Qué dices, Cas? Escucha no sé qué diablos pasó entre ustedes…pero son amigos hace como que, 4 años?_ 

_ Casi 5 años._ corrigió Castiel.

_ ¡5 años, hombre eso mucho tiempo! Lo que sea se puede arreglar, estoy seguro._ dijo Sam y sus afirmaciones eran siempre tan elocuentes y convincentes que Cas tuvo esperanza.

_ ¿Qué sugieres tú?_ le lanzó. 

_ ¿Qué tal una cerveza y charlamos de esto en persona, como en media hora, qué dices?_

_Seguro, sí. ¿Por qué no?_ contestó Castiel frotándose los ojos, le echó una mirada al reloj despertador digital última tecnología a su costado, cortesía de los sponsors de Gabriel; eran casi 6.30 pm y no tenía mucho que hacer de todas formas.

_ Bien: nos vemos el Road House._ asestó Sam. Cas casi pega un salto de la cama.

_ Umm…Sam no estoy seguro si…_

_Descuida; Dean no comienza su turno sino hasta pasada las 10 pm, Jo necesita las horas extras y hay otro barman nuevo esta semana.-- le interrumpió.  
Cas rodó los ojos, aunque se encontraba con Dean, debía enfrentarlo. ¡Ya no eran niños!

_ Sí. Está bien. Seguro._ le contestó como tratando de convencerse a sí mismos.

_ Bien: media hora más o menos, ¿okey? No vemos._ y con eso Sam cortó.

***** ***** *****

¿Por qué dejó que Sam lo arrastra justo aquí? Donde seguro se encontraría con Dean…pero pensándolo bien: ¿a qué le tenía miedo? Después de repasar aquella una y otra vez llegó a la conclusión de que: el no inició el intercambio sexual, así que eso significaba algo, no? debería significar algo. No eligió el momento preciso que la despampanante rubia quiso practicarle la fellatio…solo dejó que pasara y eso contribuyó a excitarlo porque él no pensaba en ella, en lo absoluto y eso le dio miedo porque no pensaba en nadie más que Dean en ese momento.  
Cuando lo llamó y le dejó los mensajes estaba dispuesto a confesarle esas cosas y ser completamente honesto. Pero ahora, después de tanto tiempo sin noticias de Dean…ya con las aguas calmadas, no se sentía mal como al inicio: era un hombre joven y soltero, no le debía explicaciones a él ni a nadie. No podía cuidarlo de su atracción o confusión o lo que sea que Dean estuviera atravesando. Además el seguía con Lisa!  
A Castiel nunca le agradó ella demasiado, pero el respetaba lo que tenía con Dean y también estaba Ben…el pequeño había hecho que se sintiera bien; casi como un padre, eso era casi impensable antes.  
En cuanto al sexo a Castiel no le gustaban las etiquetas, pero si le atraía alguien no le importaban si era hombre o mujer. Tal vez debió mencionárselo a Sam y Dean pero siempre asumió que ellos lo sabían: llevó a algunas chicas a su cama mientras vivía con ellos, algunas chicos también, pero con ellos prefería concretar en un lugar más neutral.  
Algo le decía que el joven Winchester sabia más de lo que hablaba:

_ ¡Cas, ahí estas!_ 

Cas le saludó mientras se sentaba en la barra a su lado. _ Hey Sam nuevo número, eh?_

_ ¡Si, mira esto!_ le dijo Sam mientras sacaba entusiasmado el móvil que el último modelo: delgado, liviano y amplio, de negro platinado y lustroso. Era un aparato costoso sin dudas.

_¡Wow, Sam! ¿Te ascendieron o algo?_ preguntó Cas asombrado.

_ Es un incentivo de unos nuevos clientes, mi jefe tomó esta empresa de celulares como asesor y parte del trato es proveerlo a él y sus empleados con nuevos móviles._ comentó orgulloso.

_Suertudo._ comentó Cas con una risita.

_ Lo seria con una cuenta más abultada pero supongo que no está mal._ contestó y le hizo una seña a Jo que estaba detrás la barra.

_ Sam, Cas tanto tiempo! ¿Qué les sirvo?_ les dijo Jo mirando entre los dos, un poco extrañada mientras secaba unos vasos.

_¿Cerveza?_ Sam le preguntó a Cas, el solo asintió en acuerdo. _dos cervezas bien frías…para comenzar._ agregó Sam.

_¿Van a ordenar algo? la cocina recién abre._ 

_¡Seguro! quiero una ensalada César y frituras a un lado: 50% papas, 50% cebollas; Cas?_ ofreció Sam.

_ Hamburguesa doble cheddar y una porción de papas…romperé mi dieta pero qué demonios!_ dijo con una sonrisa Cas. 

_ ¡Oh, olvidé decirte!_ dijo Sam con los ojos bien abiertos._ ¡te ves genial! Gabe te consiente mucho, eh?_ agregó con un guiño.

Castiel quiso reírse pero no lo corrigió. _Supongo…¿a qué te refieres?_ Sam lo escaneó de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba la cerveza que Jo les ponía enfrente, dijo: _ quiero decir…esa ropa se ve costosa. Te ves descansado y no quiero sonar “muy gay”_ dijo casi susurrando_ pero el perfume que estas usando es…exquisito_ aclaro su garganta _¡Sí! si ya sé eso sonó justamente como no quería! pero hueles bien._ con una mueca de aprobación mientras asentía. 

Esos halagos lo tomaron desprevenido:  
_¡Bueno gracias!_ contestó mientras se ruborizaba un poco. _ Tu tampoco, te ves mal._ dijo.

Sam reía mientras se soplaba con las dos manos la cara, este gesto lo hizo reír, había olvidado lo gracioso que era cuando se relajaba y se apartaba su trabajo de abogado.  
Intercambiaron anécdotas de su semana y Sam le contó las idiosincrasias de su puesto o como casi arruinó un caso hacía varios días atrás; cuando se quedó dormido y comenzó a roncar en el plena corte mientras su superior disertaba una apasionada defensa…pero su excusa fue que llevaba varias noches sin dormir por redactar actas y repasar testimonios de aquel y otros casos.

_¡Dios, Sam, dime que no era un caso de homicidio o algo así!_ exclamó Cas.

_ Oh, no. No nada de eso, probablemente me hubieran suspendido o degradado sino, pero no: era un caso de fraude._ dijo Sam a medio masticar _ lo mucho que podía ser sentenciado el tipo era a una fianza o trabajo comunitario._ agregó con tranquilidad. _ Y para serte franco yo creo que era culpable y se lo merecía, pero el juez consideró, las pruebas y no le dio una fianza tan exorbitante…aunque creo que se arrepentirá de lo que hizo cuando vea los horarios de mi jefe!_ comentó con una sonrisa maliciosa y después dejó salir una carcajada. Castiel rió a la par.

Luego le contó a su amigo de la historia de “la cocinerita” que se había generado en la oficina y como Gabe y Bal se divertían con todo aquello; cuando “la cocinerita campesina” por primera vez, Sam casi saca cerveza por la nariz porque él sabía exactamente a quien se refería y a quien se imaginaban sus colegas, Cas estaba seguro que él tuvo la misma imagen vivida que el: Dean en un vestido de mucamita con sombrero de cocinero. Después de que golpeara el pecho un par de veces y reírse repentinamente dijo:

_ ¡Quisiera contarle a Dean, sólo para ver su cara!_ riéndose un poco más, luego su cara cambio cuando rió la desilusión y tristeza de pronto en el semblante de Cas.

_ ¿Sabes por qué inventaron eso, no? mis viandas no se veían como antes y comencé a comer de los camiones de comida o pidiendo delivery. Incluyendo empecé a almorzar sólo porque no soportaba los comentarios o chistes a mi costas, ni siquiera los de Gabe y Bal._

_ Dios Cas, lo siento! No lo sabía, no quise reírme así._ le dijo Sam apenado.

_¡No, está bien! al principio también creí que era chistoso…pero también entendí que ahí se marcó el quiebre de la amistad con ustedes, con Dean._ dijo Cas con la voz apenas audible, mirando la hamburguesa que todavía no había tocado.

Sam puso una mano en su hombro y preguntó muy serio:

_ Cas, amigo: ¿qué paso en verdad entre ustedes?_

_¿Tu hermano no te dijo nada?_

_ Sabes que cuando se trata de “sentimientos” la única forma de hacerlo hablar es ponerlo borracho o esperar hasta que le explote la cabeza._ Sam dejo caer su mano y abrió la caja de pandora por fin:

_ Esto es por Lisa, no? quiero decir: la mudanza, el distanciamiento con nosotros dos…esto es por ella, cierto?_

Cas no quería decirlo: _Sam, yo no-_

_ No quieres admitirlo._ le interrumpió _ o acusarla, lo entiendo. Pero crees que ella es la indicada para Dean?_ de dijo mirándolo directo a los ojos.

_¿Cómo podría yo contestar a eso? No tengo derecho. Si Dean la eligió…yo no tengo nada más que agregar._ sentenció Cas, apartando la mirada. Su voz se escuchaba exasperada._ Eres inteligente Sam, tú sabes de seguro lo que pienso. Y de seguro también sabes que ella y yo nunca nos llevamos bien que digamos._ terminó de decir eso y lo volvió a mirar a la cara esperando su respuesta. Sam esbozó una sonrisa:  
_ Entonces es por ella; si bueno…a mí tampoco me gusta mucho. Le di el beneficio de la duda antes sabes? pero fue una perra por no decirle sino hasta el día siguiente, que te mudaste. No sólo por Dean, también por Ben._

_¿De verdad? Nunca lo mencionaste antes._ reconoció Cas.

_Bueno ahora que estamos en persona y siendo honestos, eso es lo que pienso._

_Pero…que él no lo notara también, significa algo no? No le interesa esta… “amistad” como a ti, Sam. Eso también me hizo irme._

_No quiero ser grosero pero: ¿acaso eres idiota?_ gesticuló con una mano en el aire _¡es que deberías verlo! sé que dije que te veías bien, pero emocionalmente….estas igual de jodido que él._ dijo y con la misma mano que le indicó los cinco dedos para enfatizar lo que estaba diciendo.

_Ugh, Sam no me digas eso!_

_¡Es cierto! Casi todos los viernes que fui para allá, es insoportable! una vez, eso fue cuando supo que te mudaste: me dejó solo con Lisa después de comerse sólo tres trozos de pizza. ¡La hubieses a ella, estaba furiosa conmigo! ¡La media hora más incómoda que pasé en mi vida!_ mientras decía esas cosas, Sam hacia todo tipo de gestos, sacudía la cabeza e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia Cas y el estaba sorprendido:

_ Si, ¡recuerdo ese viernes! Le dije que podían venir a la fiesta, sabes? pero el se negó. Dijo que ustedes estaban comiendo, que iban a mirar películas, me lo dijo por teléfono._ lo miraba con ojos bien abiertos. _Lo recuerdo porque justo en ese momento estaba disfrutando de una charla con gente muy agradable y después que el llamó, la fiesta ya no me pareció divertida._ confesó.

_ Ojala lo hubiera sabido antes; te hubiera dicho toda la verdad._ dijo Sam., bajando la voz, estaba muy apenado.

_ No tuve coraje de preguntar, asumí que él estaba bien y que yo era un extra en sus vidas._ admitió Castiel.

_ Cas, eres mi amigo también! si yo no te llamaba de casualidad ese martes, no me hubiese enterado que te mudabas tampoco._

_Tienes razón, lo siento por eso._ se disculpó Cas, bajando la mirada._ Debería haber preguntado y no asumido tanto, independiente de lo que ella dijera._ agregó en actitud derrotada.

_Ah, así que ella SI te dijo algo después de todo?_ “atrapado”, pensó Cas.

_Fue más lo que NO dijo, que lo que dijo, ¿entiendes?_

_No. Explícame._ demandó y Cas ya no quiso contenerse más lo que se estaba guardando así que comenzó a relatarle las palabras que cruzaron en la cocina con Lisa, la actitud de Dean que lo sacó de quicio y repasó cada detalle de ese tedioso mes como lo hizo con Gabe antes.

Después de escucharlo Sam levantó las dos manos en señal de rendición mientras sacudía su cabeza y ponía otra vez sus manos en la barra, dijo muy tranquilo: _Como dije, estas igual de jodido que él. Pero la buena noticia es…!_ vociferó de repente _ que ya no están en la primaria y que el puede llegar en cualquier momento, por esa puerta!_ mientras indicaba la entrada.

El bullicio del bar desapareció de pronto. Castiel había olvidado porque estaba aquí en realidad. Se quiso convencer que sería “adulto” si se encontraba con Dean. Pero ahora se sentía un poco acobardado y mortificado también… Sam lo atrajo como mosca a la miel y se sentía un tonto.

_ Me siento un idiota, sin duda eres un buen abogado, me hiciste confesar todo._ lo miró de reojo.

_ Es mi bendición y mi maldición._ dijo Sam mientras sonreía de costado, sorbía su cerveza y metía luego un par de frituras en la boca.

_ En verdad, no quiero verlo ahora._ confesó Cas.

_ Relájate. Ya son pasadas las 10 pm y tal vez ya no venga. _ dijo Sam mientras le hacía una seña a Jo, para que se acercara. _Jo, ¿Cuándo viene Dean?_

_Ah…ya no viene hoy. Hace como 2 horas le avisó a Bobby que no vendría, aunque no sé por qué._ contestó ella y se dio la vuela para atender a alguien que la llamaba.

_ ¿Ves? ahí lo tienes, te preocupas por nada!_ le dijo Sam. Comenzaron a charlar con más tranquilidad otra vez y de otras cosas menos desagradables; como de Jessica, la nueva novia de Sam, las locuras que le pasaban cada día desde que el tabloide publicó que el y Gabe eran pareja y las reacciones que conseguía a su alrededor, inclusive como era vivir con el.

Sam confesó que no tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar de su ahora “hogar”, pero era bueno tenerlo Cas se comió todas las frituras pero apenas tocó la hamburguesa y fría ya no se veía tan apetitosa.  
Cerca de la media noche sonó el celular de Sam, el contestó y casi gritando dijo:  
_ ¡Ugh, es en serio?! Es casi media noche! Mañana es mi día libre Kevin, ¿por qué no llamas a …qué? ¿Cómo dices? ¡Diablos!_ puso la mano en teléfono para que el otro lado no escuche. _debo volver para la oficina, surgió algo: me disculpas si no te llevo? _ le preguntó a Cas, el contestó con la cabeza asintiendo. _Bien. Voy para allá, en 15 o 20 minutos estoy ahí._ agregó y luego cortó la llamada; levantándose de su asiento.

_ Lo siento Cas, te alcanzaría hasta tu casa pero voy para el lado opuesto de la ciudad. Mi jefe es Lucifer en persona y si no voy ahora mismo: Kevin y luego yo, perdemos la cabeza._ se disculpó.

_No hay problema. Seguro puedes conducir?_

_ Solo me tomé un par de cervezas y eran light._ contestó Sam.

_ ¿Cómo que eran light? yo no lo creo._ dijo Cas frunciendo el ceño.

_Oh. Es porque las tuyas no lo eran…necesitaba hacerte hablar, lo siento._ confesó avergonzado, Sam _ le pedí a Jo que te trajera con alcohol a ti, pero mira para que veas que no te estafé, ¡yo invito!_ dijo y sacó dinero y su tarjeta haciéndole una seña a Jo para que les cobrara. Castiel lo miró con enojo.

_ No te enfades por favor! ya estaba harto de ver a Dean cabizbajo y tú no me decías nada tampoco. Necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando y el no me lo diría, créeme que lo intenté._ 

_Me engañaste._ le dijo Cas, algo triste.

_¡Fue por una buena razón! por favor…ya no estés molesto. O puedes enojarte y puedes insultarme si quieres, pero no dejes de hablarme. Eres una de los mejores amigos que tengo en el mundo Cas y también para Dean. Te llamaré un taxi y va por mi cuenta, ¿qué dices?_ lo miró con una sonrisa suplicante.

_ ¡Bien! ¿Sabes que nadie se resiste a esa cosa que haces con los ojos?_

_Lo sé._ se rió _ ¿llámame, si? Adiós._ le dijo y sin dejar que Cas se levantara de su banquillo contra la barra, le dio un abrazo y sabía dejándola allí con sus pensamientos.

Castiel se tomó otra cerveza “no light” y le dijo a Jo que esperaría por su taxi afuera. Caminó hacia la salida, miró hacia arriba y suspiró. ¿Jueves otra vez? el cielo estaba estrellado, en el estacionamiento había algunos autos y motocicletas, algunos universitarios que reían. Algunas parejas de jóvenes. Sacó su celular y le envió un texto a Gabe para saber si volver a casa ahora o escaparse a algún otro lugar, presionó el botón de enviar; una mano se posó en su hombro izquierdo que lo hizo sobresaltarse y se dió la vuelta alarmado:

_¿Cas, qué haces aquí?_ le preguntó en total sorpresa, Dean.

***** ***** *****


	6. Lo siento.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas y Dean se encuentran después de meses sin verse.

Cas estaba como en shock, paralizado. Hacía tres meses que no se veían y se sentía como si hubiesen pasado siglos.

_Umm…ah, yo estaba aquí con Sam. Se fue. Se acaba de ir…hace 5 o 10 minutos._ musitó antes de perder la capacidad de respuesta. 

_Oh._ fue lo que contestó Dean, era como si el tampoco pudiera armar oraciones coherentes. _ Supuse que eras tú: reconocí tu gabardina y me acerqué…para ver si en verdad eras tú y…bueno, si eras tú._ reconoció dejando caer la mirada por lo tonto que sonaron esa palabras. 

_Pero Jo dijo que no trabajarías hoy._ le comentó ladeando su cabeza confundido, Cas.

_Es que Ben tenía un poco de fiebre y Lisa se molestó conmigo porque lo llevé al hospital…dijo que estaba exagerando._ 

_ ¿Se encuentra bien?_ preguntó preocupado.

_ ¿Ben? Sí. Resulta que si estaba exagerando…el problema es la cuenta del médico, por eso discutimos ella y yo. Así que vine aquí._ admitió y volvió a mirarlo a la cara, directo a los ojos.

_Es su hijo, ¿Cómo puede pensar que es una exageración cuidar de el?!_ preguntó Cas. Era la primera vez que dejaba ver su disgusto por Lisa. 

_Pero yo no soy su padre, Cas. Ella sabe qué es lo mejor para él._ la defendió Dean. Castiel quería argumentar en su contra peo no tuvo agallas:

_ Bien, si tú lo dices._ le dijo en tono descreído. 

_ ¿Pero que haces aquí en el estacionamiento?, ¿Por qué fuiste con Sam?_

_Tuvo un problema en el bufete y queda en el lado opuesto de la ciudad, parece que era algo urgente. Estoy esperando mi taxi._ le comentó chequeando nerviosamente el celular para distraerse de los ojos de Dean.

_Ven, te llevo a tu casa._ le dijo sin vacilar.

_No, Dean. Ve adentro. No te molestes, el taxi ya no debe tardar._ le contestó, no podía soportar su mirada y pensar estar encerrado con él en el auto…lo ponía inquieto. En ese momento su celular hizo un bip:

[GABE: No me esperes despierto. Bal, Abby y yo conocimos a algunas personas interesantes. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, tal vez.] “Genial, genial: solos en el PH” pensó Cas.

Dean como si hubiera adivinado, lo tomó del brazo y dijo mientras lo encaminaba hacia Baby: 

_Ven, te llevo, no es molestia._ cuando ya estaban frente al coche agregó _Es lo menos que puedo hacer, después de cómo te traté._ para no darle opción le abrió la puerta del copiloto, “Genial, esto es cada vez más genial.” pensaba Cas para sus adentros, rodando sus ojos, alguien en algún lado estaba haciendo chistes cósmicos y se revolcaba de risa. Dean se dio vuelta y se puso al volante.

Castiel pretendía que no se daba cuenta como Dean le lanzaba una mirada cada 5 segundos, el veía por la ventanilla mientras porque no quería encontrarse con sus ojos. No dejaba de pasar el celular de una mano a otra porque necesitaba algo con qué distraerse. Se resistía a comenzar la conversación.

Dean se debatía para sus adentros: “Sé un hombre, sé hombre, sé adulto, ¡di algo! es tu deber empezar la conversación; coraje:”

_Y… ¿Cómo has estado últimamente?_ se escuchó así mismo decir; patético.

_Bien, gracias por preguntar._ Cas algo tajante le contestó pero luego en tono más cordial; le preguntó: _ ¿sigues enojado conmigo?_ como temía a la respuesta no lo miraba; veía hacia afuera. 

_No Cas. Yo me porté muy mal contigo, antes de que te fueras._ le contestó honestamente Dean mientras buscaba su mirada infructuosamente y volvía a mirar el camino. 

_Siento haberme ido sin decirte._ le dijo Cas sin mirarlo todavía.

_Descuida, me lo merecía. Fui un mal amigo y no me daba cuenta._ 

Cas se dio la vuelta y por fin lo miró: _ No seas tan injusto contigo mismo; yo no dije nada. Debí decir algo para que te dieras cuenta. Dean encontró su mirada y le sonrió: 

_No, yo debí pensar mejor las cosas. No dar todo por hecho._ 

_Tal vez…no sé._ dijo y volvió a mirar por la ventanilla.

Dean lo miró y notó que su cabello estaba diferente, no llevaba corbata ni saco debajo de la gabardina, llevaba un anillo de plata en el dedo anular y tenía un reloj que parecía muy costoso en la muñeca. Y también notó ahora que estaban a pocos centímetros el uno del otro, su perfume: olía muy bien. No se había percatado de esas cosas antes y se preguntaba por qué ahora sí?.

Cas seguía jugando con el celular nerviosamente, mientras pensaba qué decir entraron 3 mensajes casi seguidos.

[SAM: Avísame si llegaste bien a tu casa. Y dúchate porque estas muy bebido. Lo siento.☻]

[GABE: Cassie, no sabes lo que te pierdes, lamentarás no haber venido con nosotros!] Escribió Gabriel y el siguiente mensaje era un video de casi un minuto de él, Abby y Bal saltando entre espuma y cotillón con gente semidesnuda o un traje de baño; lo reprodujo sin sonido, no sea cosa que Dean se diera cuenta como se comportaba su falso novio sin él.

Llegaron al puesto de vigilancia, un hombre joven de uniforme los saludó:  
_ ¡Buenas noches! Identificación, por favor._ 

En la ventanilla del conductor. Castiel se acercó a Dean para que el guardia lo viera: _Hola Inías, ¿nos dejas pasar? el sólo viene a traerme, es amigo mío._

_Desde luego Sr. Castiel, usted y su invitado son bienvenidos, ¡que tengan buenas noches!_ le contestó y abrió el portón eléctrico.

_ ¡Gracias, tú también!_ contestó Cas.

Dean estaba impresionado, un poco más adelante se encontraba la cochera, se estacionaron. Había allí dos puertas: una era de las escaleras y la otra del ascensor; ambas al piso principal.  
Otro guardia los saludó con un ademán antes de que entraran al ascensor.

_ ¿Por qué tanta seguridad? me siento observado, como en una película de acción y suspenso._ comentó incomodo Dean.

_Es una zona adinerada, pero ocasionalmente se producen robos. Creo que sólo son 4 guardias que van rotando._ quiso tranquilizarlo Cas. _Estoy seguro que es por las fiestas de fin de semana, a veces son una locura y es una bendición tener seguridad._ agregó muy complacido mientras abría la puerta del PH _ ¿Quieres entrar a tomar algo? ya tomé bastante pero puedo acompañarte._ dijo.

Dean estaba genuinamente curioso de ver el lugar por dentro así que aceptó. 

_ ¡Wow! es… ¡Wow!_ dijo Dean y estuvo boquiabierta mientras miraba a su alrededor, miró Cas y le dijo _Ahora entiendo porque te mudaste; y de seguro no extrañas la casa tampoco!_

_No me mudé porque quería, lo hice porque debía._ dijo Cas dejando ver que todavía cierto resentimiento por eso.

_Lo siento._ se disculpó Dean.

_No importa, además la casa que compartía con ustedes era más bonita que la casa de mi infancia o la de Gabriel._ comentó Cas mientras le hacía una seña para que lo siguiera a la cocina, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un pack de 6 cervezas.

_ ¿Desde cuándo conoces a Gabriel entonces? creí que eran amigos sólo hace algunos años._ preguntó arrancando una lata del pack que sostenía Cas.

_No exactamente. Pensé que había mencionado que lo conozco desde que estábamos en preescolar. En la Primaria éramos inseparables, pero en la mitad del secundario se mudó con su familia y no volví a saber de el hasta que lo ví en una fiesta de la compañía que me despidió, ¿recuerdas?_ dijo moviéndose hasta el living; puso lo que restaba del pack en la mesita al costado del sofá, se quitó la gabardina y cuidadosamente la dobló sobre el respaldo de un sillón individual. Tomó una lata y la abrió, la espuma se le escurrió por los dedos, así que lo lamió sin reservas.

Dean estaba por preguntar algo más pero se distrajo siguiendo sus movimientos; estaba tan diferente de cómo lo recordaba: la camisa azul claro y los jeans oscuros que llevaba puestos, le ajustaban en las partes correctas y no pudo evitar mirarlo. Así que sólo asintió como respuesta, abrió su lata y tomó un sorbo sólo para disimular.

Se sentaron en esquinas opuestas del escandaloso sofá rojo; pero como era semicircular quedaban casi enfrentados. 

_ ¿Cómo pagas un lugar así?_ preguntó Dean, pasando su mano por el tapizado de cuero rojo. Era una forma segura de empezar una conversación.

_Ah…en verdad no lo sé. Quise llegar a un acuerdo con Gabe pero él dijo que no era necesario, que mientras me encargara de los víveres algún que otro gasto y mis cosas personales…por él estaban bien._ confesó avergonzado. _Pero mi plan es mudarme antes de un año, no quiero seguir viviendo de caridad ajena._ agregó Cas.

_Ahora entiendo porque están juntos. Su relación es…algo especial._ dijo Dean sinceramente. 

_Es un buen amigo._ contestó Cas encogiéndose de hombros; abrió una segunda lata.

_Mejor que yo, quieres decir._ se apresuró a corregir Dean.

_No, no es lo que quise decir. Es sólo que la gente asume cosas porque no lo conoce como yo._

Cas sabía que a Dean no le agradaba Gabe pero hasta ese momento, no parecía algo que interfiriera en su amistad con ninguno de ellos. No había malicia ni prepotencia en sus palabras.

_Si, ya veo._ dijo Dean en tono un tanto molesto.

_Sigues enojado conmigo._ aseguró Cas entre pestañeos.

_ ¡No, hombre! ya te dije: yo actué mal. Lo siento; no quise decir o insinuar nada malo de tu…tu…de Gabriel._ dijo y el nombre “Gabriel” rodó en su lengua como si dijera una mala palabra. _ Pero es mejor amigo que yo, admítelo._

Cas lo miró ladeando su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro molesto. _ ¿Por qué estás aquí Dean? lo único que quería era que me perdonarás por lo de llamada y haberme ido así. Quería que me perdones, aunque no quieras ni ser mi amigo después._ dijo.

Abrió sus brazos y señaló alrededor _Todo esto: nada es mío…estoy viviendo de prestado, ¿sabes lo humillante que es eso?_ abrió otra lata y la apuró.

Dean se sentía muy estúpido; no estaba seguro si mencionar “aquello” tampoco. Antes de verlo tenía muchas ganas de pelear; pero ahora se deba cuenta que su amigo ya no era el mismo de antes, había cambiado de muchas formas, se veía triste y abatido. Si se fue de la casa enojado, ya no lo estaba. 

_ ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? ¿Por qué te llamé así?_ le preguntó tímidamente. 

Cas lo miró de costado, abrió la otra lata y la apuró antes de contestar: _Sé que estabas borracho y yo también…era una especie de fantasía supongo._ le dijo directamente.

_Sí. Pero ahora qué?_

_ ¿Ahora qué? Ahora nada…estoy demasiado cansado para tener esta conversación, Dean._ contestó llevándose la palma de la mano al puente de la nariz y se la pasó por los ojos. _No sé qué decirte, no sé ni qué pensar._ dijo suspirando.

_Sólo contéstame algo: ¿estabas con Gabriel esa vez?_

_ ¡Dios, no!_ le contestó con una risita Cas, antes que Den preguntara agregó: _Era una de esas chicas fáciles…quería algo de Gabe y él dijo que tratara de “animarme”, yo la rechacé muchas veces pero ella insistió y terminamos en eso. No lo planeé._ dijo en tono más serio; tomó la última cerveza, como esperando la reacción de Dean; el dejó salir una carcajada, se calmó y dijo:

_ ¡Si es mejor amigo que yo, entonces!_

Castiel realmente ya no estaba de humor, su expresión mostraba cierta desilusión aunque también estaba aliviado de que él hubiese tomado tan bien todo el asunto.

_Lo siento, de verdad lo siento._ dijo Dean bajando la mirada, dándose cuenta de cómo lo miraba su amigo.

_No te preocupes, ya pasó._ Cas se levantó medio tambaleándose y se quitó el reloj y el anillo, los dejó en la mesita junto con las latas vacías. _Si quieres quedarte un rato más, estás en tu casa, me voy a la cama, mañana tengo trabajo._ dijo y le dió la espalda. Cuando estaba llegando al pie de la escalera sintió la mano de Dean sobre su muñeca y se giró.

_Lo siento._ volvió a decir Dean casi suplicándole que le respondiera.

_Si, ya lo dijiste como 20 veces; está bien._ le dijo mientras sacudía su mano para liberar su muñeca. Se dio la vuelta para subir, pero en cuanto puso un pie delante del escalón casi cae para atrás. Dean lo detuvo automáticamente y el luchó por balancearse y ponerse de pie.

_Cas, ¿Qué tanto tomaste?_ le preguntó tomándolo de los codos para sostenerlo.

_ ¿Qué, eres mi niñera? no hagas preguntas estúpidas._ le contestó Cas por sobre su hombro y en otro momento quizás Dean lo hubiese confrontado, tal vez hubieran terminado a los golpes, pero pensó que él tenía derecho a sentirse malhumorado y era justo decir que se veía adorable borracho; dejó salir una carcajada involuntaria.

_Oh, ¿ahora te ríes de mí? aun así puedo aniquilar tu trasero._ dijo rudamente.

Dean seguía riendo._ ¡Uy, sexy!_ dijo y rió otra vez, mientras lo empujaba por las escaleras. Cas se detuvo un momento. Ya estaban en el primer piso.

_No te rías de mí, Dean. No…no…no estoy bien._ alcanzó a decir, puso una mano sobre su boca, corrió y entró por la primera puerta que abrió: acto seguido Dean lo oyó vomitar, estaba realmente pasado de copas y era una suerte que hubiera dado con el baño por sí mismo.

Dean se reclinó por la puerta y Cas se separó de su abrazo a la taza del inodoro, se limpió la boca con el reverso de la manga y se sentó en el piso con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza hacia atrás._ ¿Vas a seguir riéndote de mí?_ preguntó sin abrir los ojos todavía.

_No, lo siento._ le contestó.

_ ¿Sabes, Dean? hace años que te conozco y nunca te disculpaste tanto conmigo como ahora._ abrió sus ojos, le extendió un brazo._ ¿me ayudas por favor?_  
Dean se inclinó sobre el para ayudarlo.

_Es que en verdad lo siento, por todo y quiero que lo sepas._ cuando Cas se hubo parado, quedaron cara a cara:

_Lo sé, ya olvídalo._ dijo mirándolo fijo; se quedaron viéndose así por interminables segundos hasta que Dean rompió el silencio: 

_Hueles a vómito._ le dijo seriamente.

Cas rió. Se inclinó por el lavamanos _ Bueno tu no hueles a Channel N°5 precisamente… pero gracias._ contestó sarcásticamente. Tomó el enjuague bucal del botiquín e hizo algunos buches.

_Lo siento._ volvió a decir Dean. Cas escupió y se dio la vuelta para decir:

_Si vuelvo a escuchar eso, te prometo que te golpearé._ 

_ ¿Sí?, ¿tú y cuantos más?_ dijo con una sonrisa pícara, Dean. No hubo respuesta; su amigo abrió el grifo, se mojó la cara y sorbió otro poco de enjuague bucal para luego escupirlo, tomó una toalla del pasamano y se la frotó por toda la cara haciendo que su peinado se desarmara: ahora su cabello quedo de puntas, todas hacia diferentes direcciones; Dean contuvo su risa, no quería enojarlo más.

Castiel iba dando pasos inseguros por el corredor como perdido. 

_ ¿Sabes cuál es la tuya?_ preguntó Dean que lo seguía por detrás. Cas abrió una puerta:

_ ¡Es esta! Creo._ contestó, tocó tentativamente la pared y las luces se encendieron. _ ¡Si, es esta!_ exclamó, luego caminó hacia la cama, se acostó y se giró de costado con las rodillas cerca de su pecho y las dos palmas debajo de su mejilla. Cerró los ojos.

Dean no sabía muy bien qué hacer así que le quitó los zapatos, extendió el acolchado que estaba a sus pies arropándolo y pasó su mano por su cabello alborotado ligeramente, antes de apagar las luces y cerrar la puerta escuchó que le decía:

_Dean, seguimos…siendo amigos?_ su voz sonaba apagada, casi dormida.

_Si, Cas._ le respondió._ Ahora descansa._ apagó las luces.

_Adiós Dean, te quiero._ dijo Cas desde su cama y fue como un ruido.

_Adiós Cas, yo…yo también te quiero._ le tomó un par de segundos contestar aunque estaba casi seguro que él no lo oyó porque ya roncaba sonoramente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, cerró la puerta y se fue.

En las siguientes horas Dean estuvo en las nubes: “Te quiero” resonaba en su cabeza como un eco. Cas se lo dijo y el respondió sin dudar lo que significaba… ¿no era esto lo más raro que podía pasar? El estaba seguro que le dijo “Te quiero” a su madre muchas veces de pequeño, a su padre sólo sobre su lápida y a Sam cuando todavía era Sammy.  
Pero “Te quiero” en este contexto no sentía como algo familiar; estaba peligrosamente cerca, a casi un paso del “Te Amo” y eso no podía ser. No podía ser de ninguna manera.

***** ***** *****


	7. Justo en el Blanco.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean confundido busca respuestas. Castiel conoce a alguien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, kitties!!! hice mi tarea e investigué sobre las armas, aunque en verdad no me gustan nada y no confío en la gente que las lleva consigo. También investigué sobre el Scotland Yard...pero cualquier duda o pregunta pueden dejármelo en los comentarios. No soy experta en estos temas y recuerden que esto es sólo ficción. Cualquier similitud con la realidad...SI que es pura coincidencia!!! 😂

Cas veía que Dean lo besaba: colocaba ambas manos al costado de su cara, lo atraía hacia sus labios y lo besaba; pero no era algo sexy o romántico como esperaba, se sintió extraño como si al momento en que sus bocas se tocaron, el tacto desaparecía.  
Cas lo miraba confundido, examinando su rostro, sus labios se curvaban y podía leer “Te amo” una y otra vez. Pero él no lo soltaba, de repente comenzó a clavarle sus dedos al costado de la cara, luego las uñas y ahora esto dolía…esto lo lastimaba en verdad.  
Cas comenzaba a sangrar, tomó las muñecas de Dean y suplicaba que lo soltara, pero el sujetaba cada vez más fuerte y continuaba diciendo “Te amo” con los labios, aunque no salían sonidos de su boca y tampoco cambiaba de expresión: su mirada era fría, casi mecánica como inhumano.  
No lo entendía, movía sus brazos frenéticamente para tratar de liberarse de él, que le clavaba sus uñas cada vez más, las manos de Dean se hundían en su carne y estaba doblegándolo…Cas gritaba pero no podía escucharse; ya no podía luchar, se puso de rodillas, las lágrimas corrían al costado de sus ojos:

_¡¡¡Déjame ir!!!_ gritó. Abrió sus ojos y despertó entre su sudor, casi llorando. Amar a Dean lo estaba lastimando y ahora veía que algún día, no muy lejano, el dolor seria insoportable.

****** ****** *****

Gabriel entró casi tirando la puerta abajo, vistiendo sólo boxers, lo miró alarmado. Cas estaba sentado en la cama, muy exaltado pero no había peligro alrededor.

_ ¡¿Estás loco, Por qué gritas así?!_ le gritó. Cas notó que llevaba un revolver plateado en la mano.

_ ¿Qué…qué es eso?_ señaló asustado. Gabriel miró el arma en su mano y le puso seguro.

_Vine a salvarte. Gritabas como loco, pensé que alguien te atacaba o algo así._ dijo más sereno ahora.

Cas se inclinó para encender su lámpara de noche, aunque no hacía falta, la luz del sol empezaba a colarse por las cortinas e iluminaba bastante la habitación.

_Me asustaste._ comentó.

_ ¡¿Yo a ti, yo te asuste?! Imagina que paste toda la noche de fiesta, vienes a tu casa a descansar un par de horas antes del trabajo y tu amigo idiota empieza a gritar desde su cuarto: “¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Déjame ir!”, ¿Qué harías tú, eh?_ exclamó Gabe haciendo toda clase de gestos.

Cas tensó su boca, bajo la mirada apenado: _ Lo siento, fue una pesadilla creo. Gracias…por acudir a salvarme?_ Gabe le sonrió, hizo un ademán con la mano mientras sacudía su cabeza de un lado a otro, se dio la vuelta y se fue gruñendo un par de malas palabras que Cas no pudo distinguir.

_ ¡Gracias Gabe, en verdad lo aprecio!_ le gritó.

***** ***** *****

Cuando Cas bajó a desayunar encontró a Gabe terminando su taza de café; moviendo algunos platos en el fregadero.

_ ¿Cómo es que tienes un arma?_ le preguntó sentándose en un banquillo en la isla con una taza limpia en la mano.

_Hace como año y medio alguien se metió a la casa._ contestó Gabe, vertiendo café en la taza de Cas. 

_ ¿Se robó algo?_

_No, pero quiso atacarme. Por suerte estaba Bal aquí._

_ ¡Nunca mencionaste nada!_ dijo asombrado Cas y sorbió su café.

_No podía, mi padre…sus abogados recomendaban mantener todo bajo perfil, poner más seguridad y ese tipo de cosas._ comentó muy tranquilo Gabe.

_Bal tampoco dijo nada y eso es muy raro; con lo chismoso que puede ser._

Gabriel rió. _Lo sé, ¡Es casi un milagro! sospecho que es por eso que siempre anda por aquí._ comentó sonriendo.

_Aw, lo hace porque te quiere, ¡no tenía idea! eso también da miedo._ le contestó alegre Cas.

_No siento miedo, menos ahora contigo y Bal a mi alrededor y la seguridad. Además estoy armado casi todo el tiempo._

_ ¿Debería preocuparme?_ preguntó Cas en tono asustado.

_No. Pero tal vez deberías aprender a usar un arma…sólo por si acaso._ dijo Gabe.

_Entonces SI debería preocuparme._ 

_ ¡No es la gran cosa, Cassie! si te asustan las armas…_ 

_No es que me asusten es que nunca pensé que necesitaría una._ le interrumpió.

_Es el lado B de las cosas buenas: si tienes un padre rico, una casa bonita, un buen empleo…siempre habrá algún maniático cerca._ comentó _Hoy mismo mi asistente te enviará el horario para practicar en el polígono de tiro, puedes usar mi arma mientras, pero tendremos que conseguirte una para ti eventualmente._ agregó en tono casi sombrío _ ¿Estás de acuerdo?_ dijo y se notaba que ya había decidido sobre este asunto, no tenía vuelta atrás.

_Si, si claro. Si piensas que es algo necesario, lo haré._ le contestó inseguro Cas.

Gabe sonrió y le dió una palmada en el hombro _ No te preocupes, Bal ya sabe usar un arma y es bastante bueno con los cuchillos así que: ¡Bienvenido al club!_ 

_Me dejas más tranquilo._ le contestó en tono sarcástico mientras sorbía café.

***** ***** *****

_ ¡Hey, Sam!_ dijo al teléfono Dean.

_ ¡Hey Dean! ¿Qué pasa? es muy raro que llames._

_Es para avisarte que no hay viernes de pizzas mañana._

_ ¿Por qué? ¡Oh! ¿Es por qué no fuiste ayer, verdad?_ 

_Si…Bobby está cansándose de mí._

_No te despedirá de nuevo; tal vez. _ dijo Sam en tono divertido. _ ¡Vi a Cas! espero que sepas que todo esto lo tiene tan preocupado como a ti._ agregó. “Preocupado” no era la palabra que Dean hubiese usado, Sam estaba tratando de tener tacto.

_Lo sé, lo vi también._

_ ¿Sí? ¿Hablaron?...esta todo bien ahora? Quiero decir, ¿entre ustedes dos?_ sonaba tan expectante.

_Si Sam, hablamos podría decirse. Está todo bien._ 

_ ¡Uff, ya era hora!_ suspiró aliviado Sam. _ Espera: ¿en qué momento lo viste?_

_Lo dejaste esperando un taxi en el Road House y yo iba llegando, ¡tuve que llevarlo no lo iba a dejar ahí!_

Sam dejó salir una risita _ ¿Sabes qué suenas diferente ahora, no?_ dijo como burlándose.

_Diferente, ¿cómo?_ 

_Alegre, contento…no sé. No te oía así desde…antes que él se fuera, de hecho.

_Deja la mierda, Sam ya te dije que quería ahora voy a cortar._ le advirtió.

_ ¡No, espera, espera!_

_ ¡¿Qué?!_

_ ¡Es en serio, Dean! pero no te has puesto a pensar ¿por qué te afecta tanto todo eso?_

Dean cambio de posición en el asiento, incomodo: _ ¿No? Sam, estoy llegando tarde otra vez… ¿tenemos que hacer esto ahora?_ preguntó realmente incómodo.

_Supongo que no. Está bien como quieras, pero si te separas de Lisa o lo que sea, háblame, si?_ dijo Sam sorprendiéndolo.

_ ¿Lisa? Esto no tiene nada que ver con ella, ¿qué es lo que te dijo Cas a ti exactamente?_

_Nada. Es que yo pensé que todo esto era por ella._

_ ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme, Sam?_ 

Sam resopló molesto _ Bien, esto es lo que creo, pero antes de que te enojes conmigo debes saber que sin importar nada, yo te apoyo y sólo quiero verte feliz._ dijo para tranquilizarlo.

_ ¡Sam, dime de una buena vez!_ exigió Dean.

_ ¡Está bien, está bien! Entre tú y Cas existe algo más que una buena amistad._ afirmó._ Y Lisa lo sabe; a ella no le agrada el e hizo todo lo posible para separarlo de ti: hizo que se mudara y se pelearon._ agregó muy seguro.

_ ¡¿Qué estás diciendo? entre Cas y yo, ¿Qué más podría haber?!_ 

_Mira Dean soy tu hermano, te conozco mejor que nadie…al menos eso creo. No soy ciego, no voy a cuestionarte o a juzgarte. Pero tampoco quiero verte con alguien que te manipula a su antojo._

_Estas equivocado._ dijo Dean y comenzaba a sentir que el enojo lo llenaba, si Sam estuviera frente a el: de seguro le daría un puñetazo.

_ No estoy de acuerdo. Ponte a pensar como estabas algunas semanas atrás. Como no querías decirme nada ¡tuve que emborrachar a Cas para que escupiera todo, por Dios santo!_ dijo y rió.

_ ¿Lo emborrachaste? y ¿cómo sabes que no te mintió sobre Lisa por ejemplo?_ 

_Dean, Cas no miente ni sobrio y lo sabes. Además no la acusó de nada, sólo me contó con detalles, lo tenso que era el ambiente viviendo con ustedes._ explicó.

_Oh._ fue todo lo que pudo decir Dean, por un momento creyó que Cas le dijo a Sam algo más, algo que justificara haber puesto a Lisa antes que su amistad con él.

_Te repito: decidas lo que decidas…yo te apoyo._

_Sam estas haciendo una película con esto; me anotaste en un triángulo amoroso del que yo no sé nada._ le dijo a su hermano con una risa fingida.

_Es que no quieres verlo, eso es todo._ afirmó el, hizo una pausa _ ¿Sabes que Cas durmió con algunos hombres además de Gabe, verdad?_

_Eres un idiota._ respondió Dean, no lo sabía. Lo sospechaba, pero no lo sabía.

_ ¡Y tú eres un cobarde!_ aseveró Sam._ Okey, lo siento. Mira ya sabes lo que pienso ahora y si quieres enojarte conmigo, hazlo. Pero creo que deberías aclarar lo que te está pasando primero._ explicó con tranquilidad.

Sus palabras sonaron duras pero eran la verdad. Dean no sabía qué contestar a esto, Sam estaba siendo muy directo y este asunto lo estaba volviendo loco. Se hizo un silencio ensordecedor.

_ ¿Dean?_ preguntó Sam esperando una respuesta de él, tras varios segundos sin hablar.

_ ¿Sabes qué? te hablo luego, ¡adiós!_ dijo y le cortó.

Dean iba a pensar esto, pero primero tendría que tranquilizarse. Su hermano le dijo exactamente lo que no quería escuchar de nadie: entre Cas y el “Hay algo más que una amistad”, si era evidente para Lisa y para Sam… tal vez era también obvio para el resto.

Puso las dos manos en el volante, las apretó, llevó su frente hacia los nudillos…respirando, tratando de drenar todo lo que sentía. La llave estaba puesta, sólo tenía que arrancar e irse; pero vaciló, sacó el celular del bolsillo y directo al marcado rápido, tras un sólo ring exclamó:

_Okey y ¿Cómo sabes eso?_ 

_ ¿Cómo sé, qué?_ contestó Sam.

_ ¿Cómo sabes que Cas estuvo con otros tipos?_ preguntó irritado, temía la respuesta que Sam le podría dar, pero tenía que saber. 

_ ¿Recuerdas hace como 2 años, cuando desapareció en Navidad y volvió todo deprimido por lo de su familia, días después?_ comentó Sam.

_ ¿Sí?_ dijo dudando Dean, ¿A dónde iba esto?, ¿Qué tenía que ver?

_Le dije que me llamara o me avisara si quería hablar o venir a visitarme al Campus…_

_Si…y?_ dijo ansioso, mucho más que antes.

_Al fin de semana siguiente vino a quedarse y el fin de semana posterior a ese y…_ empezó a explicar Sam con precaución.

_Me estás diciendo que…tú y Cas…?!_ interrumpió Dean, le estaba dando palpitaciones, anticipándose a la respuesta.

_Si, Dean: Cas y yo._ dijo haciendo una pausa dramática, casi podía verlo: su hermano dejó de respirar._ ¡¿Qué, estás loco?!_ dijo exaltado _ ¡No seas imbécil!, tengo códigos, ¡Dios, a veces eres tan idiota!_ se quejó.

_ ¡Entonces explícame!_ gritó Dean, tenía ojos bien abiertos: el shock de imaginarse a los dos juntos casi le da un infarto, por un momento revivió los celos que sintió cuando los vio en la cocina abrazándose esa vez, que lo impactó otra vez pero con más violencia.

Sam empezó a narrar:  
_Compartía el lugar con 7 otros chicos y estaba Archie, mi compañero de cuarto de entonces…él y Cas tuvieron algo, ¡bastante ruidoso por cierto! Fui por unas cervezas la primera noche y se perdieron de mi vista en medio de la fiesta, cuando volví, no pude entrar a mi cuarto: ¡los dos gemían como animales! y el volvió el fin de semana siguiente pero yo fui a casa para poder dormir. Por suerte no duro más que eso: dos fines de semana._ dejó salir una risita._ Nunca dije nada porque asumí que sabias. No me podía enojar con Cas, sabes? tal vez era su forma de lidiar con el duelo…además me pago $50 para que les dejara el cuarto libre la última vez._ agregó riéndose.

_ ¡Ah, gracias al cielo! Porque tú y Cas…eso sería…_ dijo aliviado, puso su mano en la frente y se frotó a cara; no se atrevía a completar la frase.

Sam rió por un par de segundos y luego se calló, como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo:  
_ ¿Estabas celoso? creíste que yo sería capaz…? o mejor dicho: ¿Qué Cas sería capaz de algo así?_ preguntó con fingido desencanto en su voz.

_ ¡No! ¡No lo sé! me tomaste por sorpresa, si? Pensé…bueno es que ustedes se llevan muy bien y casi nunca discuten…él no es así conmigo._ explicó Dean y estaba avergonzado de admitir algo, celos, lo que sea.

Sam resopló con una carcajada antes de contestar: _ ¡Eso sólo significa que tenemos cosas en común! no me interesa a quien tenga entre sus piernas o con quien duerma, mientras lo haga feliz. Es mi amigo._ dijo. _Además ¿cómo crees que viviría con alguien que fue mi ex o algo así, como si nada hubiese pasado?_ preguntó con una sonrisa en la voz.

_Casi no vives aquí._ le corrigió Dean.

_Pero es mi casa. No vivo allí todo el tiempo, pero vivo ahí._ afirmó y se notaba en su voz que se estaba divirtiendo con todo esto mucho más de lo que Dean quisiera.

_Okey, okey ahora sí, ¡me voy a trabajar!_ dijo más tranquilo.

_ Okey. Avanzaste mucho en esta sesión…pero te advierto a ti y a tu “amigo” Cas que ya no voy a trabajar Ad honórem, tendrán que empezar a pagarme por esto._ comentó y dejó salir otra risa.

_Si, lo que digas. ¡Adiós, perra!_

_ ¡Adiós imbécil!_ dijo Sam y antes de cortar Dean pudo escuchar como seguía carcajeándose.

***** ***** *****

_ ¡Un centavo por tus pensamientos!_ musitó la alegre pelirroja dándole un codazo a Dean sacándolo de sus ensueño mientras secaba algunos tarros de cerveza recién lavados.

_Es muy barato._ le contestó mirándola de reojo.

_Probablemente…llevas como 10 minutos lustrando ese mismo vaso, ¿lo sabes no?_ señaló riéndose ella. Se acomodó en un banquillo cerca de él y mirándolo fijo le dijo: _ ¿qué está pasando por esa cabecita preciosa tuya? No estabas aquí._ comentó con una sonrisa tonta, evidentemente estaba muy tomada.

Dean la miro dudando y negó con la cabeza.

_ ¡Vamos! Puedes decirme lo que sea. Es obvio que algo te preocupa. Vamos, este es un espacio seguro, dime. Confía en mí, soy una profesional._

Se conocían desde la Primaria y en los últimos años se veían más a menudo. Ella pasaba de tanto en tanto; a visitar, a invitarle algo a una de sus citas y hubo un tiempo en que incluso trabajó allí como mesera y en la barra para pagar sus estudios universitarios también. Charlie era observadora y un tanto entrometida, podía oler la angustia humana y presentía cuando sus amigos necesitaban de su sabiduría; esto es lo que pensaba de ella Dean al menos; suspiró y rindiéndose tanteó el terreno:  
_Charlie, tu eres gay…_ 

_ ¡¿Qué? ¿Lo soy?!, ¿Quién te dijo eso?!_ exclamó Charlie, fingiendo sorpresa y estar ofendida con una mano en el pecho.

_Charlie._ pronunció el con cara de “esto es en serio, por favor”.

_Bueno, bueno ya…si soy una profesional, una gay profesional._ contestó ella con total confianza.

_Tu eres gay._ repitió._ ¿Cómo…? O sea, tú…? ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?, ¿Cómo supiste?, ¿en qué momento preciso te diste cuenta…de tu atracción?_

Charlie abrió los ojos en forma sorpresiva pero atenuada, como si ya supiese a donde iba con esto. _¿Quieres decir: como supe que bateaba para otro equipo?_ contestó con una sonrisa, luego suspiró y alejó su mirada como rememorando algunas cosas. Con serenidad habló:

_Creo que siempre lo supe. Muy dentro, entiendes? Es decir, tuve algunos novios pero…¡las chicas, man, las chicas somos mejores!_ dijo sonriendo con todos los dientes y agregó: _ Hermosos ojos, labiales de colores, sin barba, perfume de flores, pestañas y piernas largas…piel suave, cabello brillante, buenas costumbres! nada de eructos o gases; al menos no somos tan obvias con esas cosas! Y sabias que tenemos un umbral de dolor 9 veces mayor que los tipos?! Eso nos hace más fuertes que ustedes, quiero decir: ¿Quién fue el imbécil que nos llamó “El sexo débil”?! Débiles son ustedes que nunca tuvieron que aguantar calambres menstruales, depilación con cera o ¡expulsar algo del tamaño de una sandía por algo del tamaño de una cerradura!_ exclamó haciendo todo tipo de señas con las manos._ Una vez tuve un novio, que le tenía tanto miedo a las inyecciones que…_

_Charlie._ volvió a decirle Dean para calmarla.

_Lo siento. Divagué. Creo que lo que quiero decir es que sin importar lo que la sociedad, la moral, la Biblia, Dios, Buda, Shiva o lo que cualquiera diga… “La vag´ quiere lo que la vag´ quiere”; o en tu caso: “el pene quiere lo que el pene quiere”_ sentenció muy segura y apuró un trago de la lata que tenía en la mano.

_Primero: creo que el dicho es “El corazón quiere, lo que el corazón quiere”, Segundo: Deja de hablar así porque te estas babeando. Y Tercero: No entiendo qué tiene que ver tu balbuceo con lo que te pregunté._

_Nada. No tiene nada que ver._ contestó ella muy tranquila._ Entrar en pánico no tiene sentido. Sólo que si estas convencido que lo tuyo con Lisa no funciona…no importa qué genero tenga la otra persona en la que estás pensando. Sólo significa que ella no es con quien debes estar y punto._

La cara de Dean se trasfiguró. Fue como si ella le hubiese dado la golpiza de su vida y no tuviese tiempo de reaccionar.

***** ***** *****

_Okey, esa fue la última para ti, señorita!_ exclamó Jo rodeando a Charlie por los hombros y dándole una mirada amenazante a Dean.

_ Naah, no estoy borracha y ¡me ofende que lo pienses siquiera Jo-Jo!_

_Ellen…mi mamá dijo que viniste hace más de 2 horas y Gilda se fue sin ti así que asumo que pelearon otra vez?_ inquirió con una ceja levantada.

Charlie la miró herida y lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos: _Se fue. Me dejó…ya no quiere estar conmigo. O sea literalmente._ murmuró y se secó la nariz con el reverso de la mano, Jo parecía que iba a reírse pero no lo hizo, Gilda la dejó al menos 20 veces en el bar últimamente pero romper con ella? eso nunca había pasado antes. JO la miró con lástima ahora.

_Okey, Okey lo siento. Te llamaría un taxi pero ya que vives como a una calle, te acompaño a tu casa, si? ¿Qué dices?_ le dijo Jo todavía con su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. _Caminar te hará bien. Dean vuelvo enseguida, dile a mi madre._ agregó.

Charlie asintió en silencio un par de veces, sacó unos billetes y los puso en la barra; escurrió sus lágrimas frotándose la cara y cuando se dio la vuelta con Jo todavía tomándola de los hombros, ella puso un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Le guiñó un ojo a Dean con una ligera sonrisa; que a Jo pasó totalmente inadvertida.

Como sea ella se iba a casa con una chica. “Ella va a estar bien” pensó Dean y no puedo evitar sonreír por el gesto de la picara pelirroja. Pero cuando volvía a pesar en lo que ella dijo…su preocupación creció. Era verdad; lo que ella dijo, lo que Sam dijo también.

Y era obvio. Todo lo que podía pensar, todo lo hacía para distraerse de esos pensamientos y sentimientos volvían a Cas. Siempre Cas: Cas, Cas, Cas. “Estoy realmente jodido” pensó Dean.

***** ***** *****

Castiel estaba algo nervioso era su primer día en el polígono de tiro; decidió que aprendería por su cuenta como lo hizo Bal, pero el asunto era más difícil de lo que se veía.  
Una vez atravesado la seguridad, luego de guardar sus pertenencias en el casillero, el hombre del mostrador que le facilitaba las gafas, el chaleco antibalas y una especie de auriculares protectores para sus oídos y tras explicarle brevemente algunas medidas de seguridad y procedimientos comunes, entregándole su identificación…estaba listo.

Inseguro camino a través de las puertas donde estaban los puestos individuales, debía presionar un botón a su costado para colocar el blanco y volver a presionar otro para alejarlo, tantas veces como la distancia se deseara. “Luego de disparar, para revisar si le diste al blanco o no, vuelves a presionar pero el botón amarillo para acercarlo en vez del rojo” le había dicho el hombre del mostrador.

Sólo había un hombre tirando, que ni siquiera se inmutó por su presencia. Era temprano; cerca de las 7.30 de la mañana. Cas balanceó su arma en sus manos, luego de colocar el blanco a un rango “cercano” (porque decidió empezar fácil) y ejecutó 2 o 3 disparos: ni uno en el blanco…frustrante. El blanco seguía totalmente intacto. Miró a su alrededor: el tipo de seguridad en la puerta, con sus manos en el cinturón, le echó una mirada como diciendo “¿Qué me ves?”; el otro tirador a su extremo derecho tampoco parecía estar observándolo así que ninguno de ellos iba a burlarse de él; por suerte.

El tirador de la derecha realizaba varios disparos verificaba el blanco y colocaba un nuevo cada vez; Cas podía adivinar que siempre daba en el blanco, a diferencia de él. Decidió intentarlo otra vez: 2, 3, 4 y 5 disparos…al acercarlo: el papel con el contorno humano estaba apenas rasgado en el extremo derecho, cerca de “un brazo”. Más frustrado que antes suspiró, antes de alejar otra vez el blanco sintió una mano palmearlo en el hombro, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con un hombre sonriente de enormes ojos azules e incipiente barba. Vestía corbata de moño y tiradores, casi demasiado formal para ser policía pero puesto que estaba allí, debía tener algo que ver con la ley.

Gesticulando con un dedo su arma dijo: _¿Me permite intentar algo?_ Cas pestañeó _Seguro._ dijo y le entregó el arma con un movimiento, pero el tipo puso sus dos mano s en el aire en pose defensiva y con el dedo índice de un lado a otro le indicó: “No, no”.

_Nunca apunte a alguien con un arma cargada así; podría dispararse por accidente. No vi si le ha puesto el seguro y si yo estuviese apuntándolo a usted…tendría que dispararle primero._ le explicó un marcado acento inglés. Tomó el arma por el cañón de la mano de Cas despacio, le dio la vuelta, la bajó, verificó el seguro y le dio la vuelta otra vez tomándola del cañón, dijo:  
_ ¿Lo ve? es diferente si lo hace así._ dándole la vuelta otra vez con el cañón apuntándole a Cas, tomándola por la empuñadura. _No tengo mi dedo en el gatillo y tiene puesto el seguro, pero usted no lo sabe desde ahí…si quisiera que suelte mi arma y yo intentara entregársela así, pensaría que voy a dispararle o no?_ explicó. Definitivamente este tipo si era policía o algo por el estilo.

_Sí, sí. El tipo adelante me lo dijo…creo. Lo siento, soy un idiota._ se excusó ruborizándose Cas.

_No se preocupe. Errar es humano. Además pedir indicaciones no es de hombres; o eso dicen al menos._ dijo riéndose.

_El secreto esta…_dijo balanceando el arma en su mano por la empuñadura como debía ser, se puso el protector de oídos que traía colgado del cuello y las gafas, presionó el botón a distancia aceptable del blanco._ Con su mano dominante, firme y la otra por debajo de la base del arma o de tu mano, como prefiera. Puede relajarlo un poco más que el que sostiene el arma, pero siempre flexionándolo así. Ahora quite el seguro, tranquilo con la vista a través de la mira…controlando la respiración y la posición de sus pies…relajado: dispare._ Efectuó un solo tiro. Acercó el blanco: justo en “la cara”. El tipo sonrió para sí mismo por su pequeña victoria. Le colocó el seguro el arma, le dio la vuelta con la empuñadura hacia Cas.

_¿Dónde están mis modales?, Mick Davis._ dijo extendiéndole una mano con una sonrisa.

_Gracias por sus instrucciones, Sr. Davis. Mi nombre es Castiel Novak. Disculpe que le pregunte, ¿es usted inglés?_ quiso saber Cas, estrechándole la mano.

_¡Británico de hecho!_ escuchó una voz por detrás de él decir. El tirador de la derecha venia acercándose hacia ellos, quitándose las gafas. Era corpulento, sin barba, de facciones fuertes y ojos marrones. Vestía chaleco de traje por debajo del de antibalas; sus pantalones de tweed y su corbata, además de su acento indicaban que él también era británico. _Y es agente; Agente especial Michael Davis._ 

El hombre de ojos azules rodó los ojos: _ Mi compañero: Arthur Ketch._ indicó.

_Agente, Agente especial Arthur Ketch._ aclaró el otro hombre extendiéndole la mano el también a Cas.

_Agentes especiales, cómo en…?_ preguntó Cas, saludando al segundo hombre.

_Scotland Yard. No podemos discutir nuestra misión Davis, lo sabes bien._ le dijo al otro con una mirada acusatoria.

_¡No lo hacía! sólo ayudaba al caballero con su puntería._ admitió el tipo. Cas estaba agradecido de que Davis fuese reservado acerca de su mala calidad de tirador; Además el tal Ketch parecía menos amigable y jovial que él.

Ketch escaneó de pies a cabeza a Cas y con una ceja inquisitiva preguntó: _ ¿Es usted policía o pertenece a las fuerzas? Me resulta extrañamente familiar._ 

_No. No lo soy; sólo un ciudadano común. Aquí tratando de aprender a usar una pistola por cuestiones de seguridad._ aclaró lo último, Cas.

_Oh, bien._ contestó y tras una pausa. _ ¡Oh, espere!.. Por casualidad Sr. Novak, ¿es usted…? ¿Cómo pongo esto sin que suene que lo juzgo? Umm…¿allegado del Sr. Gabriel Godson?_ agregó con una mueca desconfiada, entrecerrando los ojos.

_Sí. Somos…”amigos” podría decirse._ contestó rápidamente Cas._ De hecho el me envió aquí para que aprenda a usar una pistola. Como le dije: es una cuestión de seguridad, seguridad personal._ agregó casi a la defensiva.

_ Si, Por supuesto, entiendo._ dijo Ketch sin dejar de mirarlo como lo hacía._ Él es una celebridad en esta ciudad, después de todo._ aseguró. 

_Sr. Novak no tiene nada que explicarnos, no estamos acusándolo de nada, ¿verdad Ketch?_ salió a defender Davis y dándole una mirada al otro. _Mis disculpas por parte de mi compañero, por importunarlo._ agregó con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

_¡No, claro que no! Me disculpo por mi comportamiento Sr. No fue mi intención incomodarlo._ dijo Ketch, pero sonaba poco sincero. Le lanzó una mirada un poco más cordial a los dos y dijo: _ Caballeros, ahora si me disculpan: seguiré practicando. ¡Adiós Sr. Novak, un gusto en conocerlo!_ y con estas palabras Ketch volvió a su puesto.

Davis miró a Cas y sonrió otra vez: _ Mi tarjeta, úsela con discreción._ le entregó la tarjeta._ Estaré por aquí practicando si me necesita, pero sino: que tenga usted un buen día y fue un gusto conocerlo._ dijo y así se alejó sonriendo otra vez.

Cas no estaba seguro si Davis le estaba coqueteando o era una especie de táctica especial por parte del hombre, ser tan amable y carismático así. Ser servicial es uno de los lemas de la policía pero no muchos viven por esos calores; tal vez los británicos solo estaban siendo educados…pero la forma en que el segundo agente lo interrogó y la forma en que quiso saber de su conexión con Gabe lo dejó algo preocupado. Pero luego respiró hondo; despejó esos pensamientos e intentó hacer lo que Davis le enseñó: un disparo, dos y tres.

Dos de los tres tiros dejaron hoyos esparcidos por “el torso” del blanco… “Mucho mejor” pensó y sonrió para sí mismo. Tomaría varios o muchos intentos más perfeccionar su puntería; pero estaba mucho mejor ahora sin dudas. 

El guapo Agente Davis tenía razón. Tal vez lo llamaría para invitarle un café y agradecerle el gesto. Tal vez…

***** ***** *****

Dean despertó alrededor de las 10 de la mañana; se sentía bien haber descansado casi 6 horas completas. Chequeó a Ben que seguía en su cuna…en algún momento tendrían que quitar el barandal y convertirla en una cama pero el niño parecía sentirse aun inseguro de dormir así. 

La vez que lo intentaron, Cas aún vivía con ellos y ninguno de los tres adultos pudo calmar su llanto cuando cayó al piso en sus sueños; debajo había una alfombra suave que amortiguó su caída pero la cara de traición que les dio a su madre y a Dean fue realmente épica. Cuando por fin dejó de llorar no confiaba en ninguna de ellos dos; pensaba que se dormiría y le quitarían el barandal como lo habían hecho varias veces en esa semana.

_¡Me rindo. No sé qué más hacer!_ exclamó Lisa en vista de que Ben no querría dormir.

Llevaba más de 3 horas despierto dando vueltas. Después de que Dean y ella hubiesen intentado todo, Cas se acercó a Ben que estaba rodeado de almohadones, peluches y libros de cuentos; todavía sentado en su pijama de una sola pieza _¿Quieres que ponga esto aquí?_ le preguntó señalando entre el barandal y el espacio vacío de su cuna convertible. El niño tomó su pato relleno de peluche, asintió con la cabeza tímidamente y se arropó a si mismo con su manta esperando que Cas hiciera lo que prometió. Fue magia instantánea: cerró sus ojos y se quedó así.

Lisa suspiró un frustrado “Gracias” y Dean miraba asombrado. Esto era lo que él veía en su amigo: tal vez ni sea muy social, extrovertido o demostrativo pero…tenia este halo de saber siempre que hacer antes de los problemas; pequeños o grandes. Ben confiaba en él, tenía un efecto calmante en la criatura y esto lo enternecía, aunque no lo admitiera jamás; lo hacia sonreír de oreja hasta casi hacerle doler las mejillas.

Lisa dejó una lista de compras anotando en un papel, debajo de un imán en el refrigerador. Cuando el niño despertó, le dio su desayuno y partieron al Mall de compras más cercano.

Ben no quería quedarse sentado en el asiento para niños del carrito; se retorcía, gritaba y amenazaba con hacer un berrinche; así que lo bajó al nivel del piso y lo llevaba tomando de la mano. Repentinamente un anciano golpeó una pila de enlatados cerca de Dean, él se apresuró a ayudarla cuando hubo levantado las pocas latas que rodaron por el piso, miró a sus alrededor…Ben había desaparecido.

***** ***** *****


	8. Unidos y Reunidos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un encuentro inesperado los lleva a cometer un terrible error.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALERTA>>> Smut ligero...no tan ligero. Pueden saltarlo o ir directamente ahi 😉 las partes sexies estan marcadas con un solo *.

Cas se despertó y algo le punzaba en la espalda. _ ¡Oh no, mierda!_ se dijo para sí mismo: se durmió sobre sus muy caros auriculares, quebrándolos en varias partes y no tenía idea cómo no se percató antes.  
Intentó encontrar otro par en el PH por todos lados, revolvió el escritorio y gabinetes de la oficina de Gabe, aun así no se atrevió a entrar en su cuarto, ese dominio era territorio no explorado. Sería demasiado invasivo curiosear por allí; así que decidió llamar un auto y dirigirse a un lugar de electrónicos, el más cercano que hubiera. 

Allí estaba: debatiéndose qué par comprar, ya que parecían exactamente iguales a todos los otros con diferencias de precio; cuando sintió que algo chocaba contra sus pantorrillas al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia abajo, se encontró con dos muy familiares bracitos que restringían sus movimientos y lo miraba con alegría con alegría por haberlo encontrado:

_ ¡¿Ben?! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí solo?_ le preguntó, mientras miraba a su alrededor en busca de Lisa o Dean. Soltó los auriculares que estaba viendo, cansado de esperar por el vendedor y tomó en brazos al niño casi automáticamente cuando el pequeño se los extendió; no se veía molesto o asustado, por el contrario, estaba muy tranquilo: apoyó su cabecita en el hombro de Cas, lo rodeó con sus piernitas por la cintura y una manito acariciaba su barbilla y jugueteaba con el cordón de su chaqueta de capucha deportiva, mientras la otra mano rodeaba su cuello.

Cas dió unos pasos hacia afuera de la tienda y comenzaba a entrar en pánico; no veía ni a su madre ni a Dean. Trató de imaginarse qué pudieran haber estado comprando: al lado de la tienda de electrónicos había una juguetería cerca, también estaba el patio de juegos y una tienda de ropa para niños y bebés; el patio de comidas, la peluquería. O tal vez la respuesta era la más obvia: el supermercado.

Trató de mantenerse visible en medio de estos lugares, estaba seguro que alguno de ellos aparecería eventualmente. 

_ ¡¿Disculpe señor, a usted no se le perdió algo?!_vociferó Cas en voz grave a Dean cuando lo vio correteando alarmado y errante entre gente con niños.

Dean se dio la vuelta y el alivio de su cara se relajó con un suspiro _ ¡Oh gracias al Cielo, Cas!_ caminó hacia ellos rápidamente.

_No vuelvas a hacer eso, ¿oíste?!_ le advirtió al pequeño, que sólo se sonrojó y escondió su cara en el cuello de Cas. 

_ ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_ quiso saber _Estaba a punto de comenzar a gritar su nombre, ya me estaba dando por muerto si llegaba a casa sin él._

_Más bien el me encontró a mí._ respondió Cas con una risita _¿Sabes? creo que mejor que gritar y desesperarte, hubiese sido ir hasta un guardia de seguridad y hacerlo llamar por los altoparlantes o algo así, por si alguien lo tenía de buena fe o lo hubiera visto al menos._

_Bueno disculpe usted “Sr. Sabelotodo” es que resulta que esto nunca me pasó antes y nunca hubiese pasado si yo no fuese el perfecto caballero que soy. No debería ayudar a nadie._ dijo murmurando la última parte.

_Distraído por un par de…?_ empezó Cas con una sonrisa pícara.

_ ¡Por supuesto que no! una viejita necesitaba ayuda y estaba cerca._ respondió ofendido. _Ahora tendré que volver a empezar, todos los víveres se quedaron en el carrito…no sé dónde está la lista._ suspiró; se acercó más a ellos y le extendió los brazos para que Ben pase a los suyos. El niño hizo un movimiento brusco y dijo “¡No!” aferrándose más fuerte a Cas, no quería dejarlo ir.

Dean miró frustrado a su amigo _ ¿Tienes tiempo para andar con nosotros dos? Digo…no quisiera demorarte ni nada._ estaba algo esperanzado en sus palabras también.

_Sólo estaba tratando de ver qué auriculares comprar. Podríamos ir a almorzar luego, ya casi es medio día… ¿qué dices Ben, vamos a comer y después un helado?_ dijo Cas y preguntándole al chiquillo que asintió tímidamente con una sonrisa, contra su cuello.

Compraron los auriculares. Pasearon por el patio de comidas, eligieron una mesa cerca de un ventanal; contentos con su orden hecha.

Cas intentó que el chiquillo se sentara en la silla para niños porque las comunes todavía le dejaba la mesa un bastante alta, pero el pequeño no quería despejarse de él. Resolvió que podía estar sobre su regazo, no era como si nunca hubiese comido con el así. 

La vista era una de ternura; Dean no podía evitar sentir una calidez en su pecho, no podía dejar de sonreír.

La chica del mostrador llamó su número y Dean se paró indicándole a Cas que el iría por la comida. No pidieron nada elegante: los sándwiches de Dean y Ben se asemejaban más a hamburguesas porque él era un niño por dentro también y decidió darse el gusto. 

La muchacha rápidamente enumeró el contenido de su bandeja:  
_ Tres sándwiches: un triple carne roja y tocino con salsa especial, una de carne roja con tomate, lechuga y huevo y el tercero de pechuga de pollo, brotes y salsa vegetariana. Dos Coca-Cola, una Sprite. Ensalada Cobb y papas fritas simples._ moviendo la bandeja hacia el con una sonrisa, los envoltorios perfectamente distinguibles._ ¿Tarjeta o efectivo?_ preguntó; sin contestarle Dean deslizó su tarjeta, ella la tomó y tipeando en la maquina antes de entregarle el ticket, se aclaró la garganta y dijo: 

_ ¿Puedo decirle Señor, qué tiene usted una hermosa familia? No haga caso de la gente grosera por aquí._ la declaración lo tomó por sorpresa, entendió lo que ella hizo referencia a ellos dos; habían estado caminando de la mano de Ben; el pequeño entre ellos…sabía perfectamente la imagen que daban, nadie pensaría que eran hermanos, amigos, conocidos o familiares de otro tipo. Además Ben tenia cabello oscuro y piel clara, casi como la de Cas.

_ ¡No! No somos…es decir, él no es…no estamos…no es mi pareja._ luchó por aclararle a la muchacha, que mortificada por su error apresuró a enmendarlo:

_ ¡Oh, cuanto lo siento! ¡No quise asumir incorrectamente! Es que se ven tan… “familiares” juntos los tres…y yo… ¡Cuánto lo siento! ¡Discúlpeme!_ dijo bajando la mirada. 

_No se preocupe. Él es un buen amigo y a Ben le simpatiza…así que…_ dijo volviendo a mirarlos: Cas miraba su celular y aparentemente le estaba mostrando algo a Ben, los dos estaban muy concentrados, ignorantes de todo a su alrededor. No dio mucha más explicación, no lo necesita; pero le inquietó ver que las familias en el lugar estaban sentados bastante alejados de su mesa.

_Es como le dije la gente puede ser muy grosera con las parejas del mismo sexo, especialmente con niños._ agregó ella con tristeza, viendo la escena. Sabía que Dean veía lo mismo.

_Bueno, esas personas son imbéciles._ contestó el. La chica le entregó el ticket con una sonrisa más amplia y dijo:

_ Lo sé. Cuando mi esposa y yo salimos con nuestros gemelos nos miran mal e incluso pueden llegar a ser…horribles._ se compuso de lo que acababa de decir y agregó_ No importa. Agregaré a su orden estos dos hummus que incorporamos recientemente al menú, es gratis; creo que les gustará. Van perfectos con papas o ensaladas como cualquier acompañamiento o condimento. ¡Que tengan un buen día!_  
Dean se rio del gesto pero no porque fuera gracioso, sino porque era una amabilidad inesperada. 

_ Gracias, tú también._ le contestó con una sonrisa.

Caminó hacia la mesa, desempacó los sándwiches y les puso enfrente de Cas y de Ben junto con las bebidas, las papas y la ensalada y los dos pequeños bowls descartables de hummus en medio. Cas levantó la mirada brevemente y dijo _Gracias. ¿Sabías que los Minimalitos tenían App de juegos? Acabó de descubrirlos…a Ben le gustan, ¿verdad?_ dijo mirando al chico en sus brazos. _Sí._ sólo contestó el pequeño y riéndose de lo que veía en la pantalla.

_No. No sé qué son los Minimalitos._ contestó Dean riéndose un poco desconcertado.

_ Uno de los dibujos animados que dan por cable. Ben los veía antes._

_Seguro que ahora también; pero con tantos canales y programas infantiles, es difícil saber cuál es cual. Sólo conozco Scooby Doo, Las tortugas ninja y los Power Rangers… ¡Por Dios, soy viejo! ¡Los programas de ahora son todos muy similares y raros!¬_ dijo Dean. Cas sólo lanzó una risita, notando los dos bowls enfrente preguntó: _ ¿Y eso, tú los pediste?_ 

_No. Son muestras gratis podría decirse, la chica no me los cobró. Dijo que iban bien con las papas o la ensalada._

_Qué amable de su parte. Pero tal vez deberías dejar de coquetear con cada mujer que veas, podrías meterla en problemas._ le advirtió sonriendo.

Dean rió y no quiso arruinar su imagen, aunque coqueteara con ella hubiese sido inútil. Y después miró a sus costados, ella tenía razón: una mujer gorda excesivamente maquillada con 3 niños lo miraba con desdén desde su mesa, los chiquillos gritaban y peleaban entre ellos no se fijaron en esto o en Dean y Cas sentados con Ben, en cuanto notó como la miraba Dean, desvió la vista pretendiendo no haber hecho nada malo. 

Una pareja venia por entre las mesas y sólo el marido los miró con desagrado, cosa que era en verdad grosero; resopló como molesto, Dean le sostuvo la mirada con el mismo desagrado desafiante, el tipo tomó a su hija por la nuca y a su esposa más firmemente y las condujo a una mesa lejos de la vista de ellos. “Estúpido homofóbico ignorante”, pensó Dean, sin tomar en cuenta su propio pensamiento subconsciente, esto le molestó más de lo que debería.  
¿Qué el amor no es Amor para todos? Ni siquiera notó su propia postura defensiva antes sobre este asunto en el pasado; y volviendo a ver a Cas con Ben, sentir esa familiaridad de la que hablaba la chica del mostrador, no entendía como las demostraciones de afecto así podían incomodar a alguien; no era como si ellos estuviesen besuqueándose o toqueteándose en medio del fast-food; delante de un niño pequeño ni nada.  
El teléfono hacia ruidos graciosos y Ben reía adorablemente al igual que Cas y amos deslizaban sus dedos por la pantalla y volvían a reír. Al cabo de unos minutos Cas habló con firmeza:

_ Bueno Ben, ¡es suficiente!, vamos a comer porque ya mi estómago ruge, ¿y el tuyo?_ le preguntó al niño haciéndole una cosquilla en la barriguita que el niño contestó retorciéndose que sí, el también parecía tener hambre.

Cas se preocupó más por ayudar a comer al chiquillo que de su propia comida y el niño parecía querer probar todo lo que había frente a él, metió las papas en cada uno de los bowls, probó el sándwich de Cas y también el de Dean. 

_ ¿Qué es esa cosa que pediste en tu sándwich?_ le preguntó a Cas. _ Parece césped._ 

_No, se ve asqueroso. No sabía que eras vegetariano ahora._

_No lo soy, esto tiene pollo._

_Pollo sin piel, no cuenta porque no tiene sabor._

_Ja, apuesto que pediste un triple infarto con colesterol alto como siempre._

_Triple carne roja, tocino extra y salsa barbacoa especial; ¡muchas gracias!_

_Lo sabía…no entiendo cómo te mantienes delgado y no moriste todavía._ dijo Cas sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a otro desaprobando su elección.

_No tengo permiso para comer estas cosas siempre. A Sam y a Lisa les molesta, así que ni una palabra._ e hizo una seña de zíper frente a sus labios cerrados.

_No hablaré solo diré en tu panegírico: “Fue un gran amigo, lo extrañaremos. UN triple de carne y tocino malvado se lo llevó en la flor de su vida y cosas así”._ dijo Cas riéndose a carcajadas. Ben también reía pero sin entender el chiste. Dean sonrió avergonzado:

_De algo hay que morir; tu sándwich se ve horrible pero la ensalada…se ve un poco mejor._

_Pues claro, tiene tocino crujiente y pollo también._ contestó Cas.

_ ¿Sí? Déjame probarla._ vociferó Dean y le quitó el tenedor con comida que Cas estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca; sin esperar su respuesta.

_ ¡Eso fue muy grosero, Dean!_ se quejó y con su mano libre intentó robar el sándwich de tocino frente a Dean, que con la boca llena sólo pudo reaccionar pegándole ligeramente por su mano. _No es justo, probaste mi ensalada y te ofrecí un pedazo de mi sándwich. ¡Déjame probar esa cosa grasosa!_ se quejó Cas. 

Dean rodó los ojos, suspiró y sostuvo el sándwich entre sus manos frente a Cas, como controlando que no mordiera demasiado grande. Ambos tragaron lo que estaban comiendo, Ben los miraba concentrando su atención en las papas. 

_Sí. Como lo supuse: es delicioso pero es un ataque al corazón a punto de pasar. ¡Creo que siento mis arterias endurecerse con sólo ese mordisco!_ 

_Exagerado._ contestó Dean y sonrió. Le saltó el pensamiento en ese instante de que comer del plato o de la mano de otra persona es bastante íntimo, su cara mostró preocupación pero Cas parecía no haberlo notado. Así que dispersó esas cosas de su mente otra vez. 

Satisfecho su hambre, fueron por helados a otro lugar. Ben caminaba en medio de los dos, tomándolos a ambos de las manos.

Cuando cada uno hubo tenido su cono, el pequeño volvió a los brazos de Cas; sostenía el cono con sus dos manitos, de repente Cas estaba hablando y Ben le metió el helado en su boca y rió, Dean se rió también se acercó a él y le limpió la boca y la nariz con su servilleta y Ben intentó hacerle lo mismo a él. De un momento a otro los tres reían y probaban el cono del otro, directo de la mano. 

_Muy rico, Ben. ¡Elegiste un buen sabor!_ dijo riendo Cas, sacando su propia servilleta. 

Dean notó que comió por segunda vez de la mano de Cas, literalmente y aunque a él no parecía importarle…algunas personas adultas al pasar le lanzaron un par de miradas odiosas. Estos comenzaba a molestarlo, pero no lo bastante para dejar de disfrutar la tarde que estaban teniendo.

Llegaron al patio de juegos, en la zona para niños más pequeños Dean le pidió a Cas:

_Escucha en verdad me gustaría estar aquí pero todavía no hice las compras, ¿Qué dices si te quedas un rato con el mientras las hago, empaco todo en el auto cuando termine y vuelvo aquí a buscarlo?_

_Claro, tómate tu tiempo, Dean._

_ No creo que tome más de una hora, te mando un mensaje al terminar, por cualquier cosa me avisas y por favor, por favor: no le quites los ojos de encima._ 

_ ¡Por supuesto que No, Dean!, ¿Quién crees que soy, tu?_ dijo y sonriendo agregó _Era broma, confía en mí. Si pasa algo te aviso, si? Ahora vete, puedes estar tranquilo no lo perderé de vista ni por un segundo._ le aseguró. Dean hizo un ademán para darle algo de dinero, que Cas rechazó.

_Está bien, yo invito. Si Ben quiere algo, tengo dinero suficiente._ 

Dean sabía que Cas no le fallaría. Cuidaría del niño como a su propia vida.

***** *** *****

En el pelotero para niños pequeños había un tobogán y varios túneles de colores que no estaban altos, por encima. Cas lo ayudó a subir los escalones, el chico pasó riendo por el túnel semi transparente y encontró a Cas del otro extremo que le indicó que se sentara y bajara por el tobogán hasta donde estaban las pelotas de colores, como lo hacían otros niños. Una vez que entendió el mecanismo del juego no tuvo dudas y cada vez que pasaba por el túnel y veía a Cas a lo largo y a través de el y lo encontraba en el otro extremo, parecía cada vez más contento porque reía sonoramente.

Una mujer cerca de él sonrió cuando vió a Ben hacer esto varias veces:

_ ¡Qué adorable es su hijo!_ comentó _No es común que los padres vengan con los niños a los juegos en estos días; lo felicito._ 

Le tomó un momento a Cas reaccionar. ¿Qué le iba a decir? “No es mi hijo. Es el hijo de la novia de un amigo, ex compañero de casa”?. Decidió no dar demasiadas explicaciones. _ Gracias. Tiene usted razón, casi siempre son las madres las más presentes con sus hijos…pero ella está trabajando ahora._ y en el momento que la frase abandonó sus labios, se arrepintió:

_ ¡Oh, en ese caso lo felicito otra vez! Es usted un marido muy atento…es decir, llevar a su pequeño a divertirse un poco mientras ella está ocupada. Seguro que ella lo mismo por usted, ¿verdad que si?_ quiso saber la mujer.

_Si, si claro._ contestó el. La sola idea de estar casado con Lisa era ridícula y probablemente ella abofetearía a esta mujer por tan sólo insinuarlo.

_Lo supuse. Mi Audrey tiene 3 años y medio, ¿Cuántos años tiene el suyo?_ inquirió.

_Ben tiene 2 años y 4 meses._ contestó sin dudar Cas. Se felicitaba así mismo por saber esto con total seguridad. Así de tanto le importaba el chiquillo.

La mujer parecía querer seguir charlando porque comentó que deseaba unas vacaciones con su esposo en Bali pero que no tenían guarderías para la niña, que si él conocía alguna recomendable; la pequeña Audrey no se despegaba de su osito Teddy y miles de cosas más. Así que Cas decidió ir a otro juego. Pero en cada uno, encontraba reacciones similares: las madres y tías (¿o abuelas?) lo veían con admiración en los ojos.  
Si fuese totalmente heterosexual, esto sería una forma muy eficaz de seducción pensó, mirando al niño meciéndose en un caballito mecánico con ruidos y luces. Se preguntó si Dean hacia esto. “No, sería incapaz…o tal vez al principio, pero ahora él y Lisa tienen una relación estable. No lo haría.” se dijo así mismo.

***** *** *****

Dean recogió los víveres que pudo recordar de la lista de Lisa e improvisó otro poco: el queso cheddar que ella no pidió, la mantequilla y mayonesa comunes en vez de ser bajas calorías, la salsa barbacoa para preparar hamburguesas uno de estos días, tres tipos de carne seca en sobres, pan blanco; tres packs de cervezas, papas fritas estilo ranchero extra picante y todo lo necesario para preparar pay de manzanas o de carne. Probablemente iba a ganarse un regaño por parte de ella y seguramente iba a ganar algo de peso en la semana, ¡pero qué diablos!, estaba en verdad contento: encontrar a Cas en el momento exacto, así que en verdad estaba feliz.

El poco tiempo que él y Ben habían compartido bajo el mismo techo, habían salido al parque a pasear cerca de la casa pero no le había pedido nunca a Cas acompañarlo a otros lugares porque el niño ya estaba muy encariñado con él, Lisa había manifestado sutilmente que a ella no le agradaba eso con excusas de que no quería que Ben se aferrara a él porque no sería una constante en sus vidas; porque no lo conocía bien y quien sabe por qué más.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro Dean, era de que Cas nunca le haría ningún daño al pequeño: después de que su padre adoptivo muriera y su madre adoptiva ya no podía hacerse cargo de ellos, los envió a vivir con ‘Nana’ y su esposo; en lo largo de los años la mujer hizo de su casa un hogar de paso para huérfanos legando a tener hasta 15 o 16 niños por vez; allí los hermanos mayores cuidaban de los más pequeños, siempre. 

Castiel alguna vez le comentó que sentía tristeza mezclada con envidia a veces por estos niños que estaban de paso; que terminaban en hogares permanentes o adoptados porque eran todavía pequeños y así perdió varios de sus “hermanitos”. A él y algunos de sus hermanos que le seguían en edad nunca los eligieron para un hogar permanente, mucho menos para adoptarlos. 

Sentía abandono por parte de la única madre que conoció toda su vida y sin esperar la mayoría de edad, se fue vivir por su cuenta al terminar el secundario. No tenía 18 años siquiera, pero gastó sus ahorros en conseguir un trabajo y el alquiler de una ‘porquería de departamento’, como él lo describió. No perdió contacto con Nana y varios de sus hermanos. Pero estuvo solo por mucho tiempo. 

Siempre amable, siempre tratando de ayudar…y si, tal vez no tenían nada o muy poco en común entre ellos, que él no era nada como sus otros amigos; pero sin importar nada: Cas y el compartían un lazo más profundo.

***** *** *****

Una vez guardado las compras en el baúl del impala, Dean volvió al patio de juegos.

Encontró a Cas cruzado de brazos frente a una especie de barco mecánico, llegó a su lado y con una mano en su hombro le dijo: _Todo listo, ¿nos vamos?_ Cas le sonrió y volvió a ver a Ben.

_ Seguro, si puedes convencerlo de que salga de allí y deje a sus nuevos amigos…?_ dijo. Dean vió que Ben estaba en el bote que se mecía para todos lados y las luces coloridas parpadeaban, la pantalla enfrente semejaba el movimiento y olas del mar, al compás de una música de piratas; con personajes de animación. 

Una niña y un niña que parecían gemelos estaban sobre el bote también, la niña lo tenía asegurado por detrás y reían; ambos niños eran mayores que él, tendrían alrededor de 5 años.  
El barco dejó de mecerse, la pantalla y las luces se apagaron; debían reiniciarlo si querían que los chicos sigan jugando, pero Cas vió su oportunidad:

_Ben, ya tenemos que irnos a casa. Despídete de tus amigos._ dijo con voz cariñosa. Los otros dos chicos lo miraron, la niña se abrazó a Ben con más fuerza y dijeron al mismo tiempo. _ ¡Nooo!_ rogándole. Una mujer cerca de ellos les dijo: 

_ Emma suelta al bebé, tiene que volver a su casa con su papá. Y tu Tom, déjalo bajar de allí._ los regañó. Otra vez los chicos hablaron a la vez: _Si, mamá._  
La niña lo soltó pero le tomó la mano, le besó en una mejilla; el niño se hizo a un lado para que Cas lo tomara en sus brazos otra vez.

_ ¡Adiós bebé Ben!_ era muy dulce y gracioso que dijeran las mismas cosas a la vez. Los dos saludaban con su mano y Ben les saludó de vuelta.

_Su hijo es precioso pero no muy conversador, eh? descuide eso cambia con el tiempo. ¡Adiós Ben!_ dijo la mujer a Cas, despidiéndose del niño.

Mientras se alejaban Dean le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Cas. _ ¿Tu hijo?_ 

_ ¿Qué sugieres que le dijera? Cualquier otra cosa me haría ver como un secuestrador o peor. ¿No te alegra que te ahorré tener que pagar mi fianza y una incómoda visita de servicios sociales?_  
Dean tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, riendo comentó: 

_ ¡Pensé que lo usaste como carnada por un momento!__

_Ese es más tu estilo._

_Cierto, muy cierto. Pero ya no lo hago más._ admitió Dean con una sonrisa.

Ya en el auto, Ben no quería quedarse en el asiento trasero en la sillita especial solo, asi que Cas se sentó a su lado, asegurando en su silla comenzó a llorar tratando de alcanzarlo. Dean exhaló irritado, mirando por el retrovisor. _ ¡Por Dios, Ben!_ farfulló. 

Cas desabrochándole el seguro le dijo a el: _Descuida, lo tengo. Sólo conduce con cuidado. _ sentando al niño otra vez en su regazo.  
El pequeño acomodó su cabecita en el hombro de Cas aferrándose a él, recostado en su pecho. Ya no lloraba, se chupaba el dedo pulgar.  
Castiel abrochó el cinturón alrededor de ambos, era algo incómodo pero el chiquillo no quería despegarse de él de todas formas. Y así en un par de minutos, con un brazo a su alrededor y el otro acariciando su cabello suave y ondulado, se durmieron.

Dean se estacionó en la entrada de la casa, bajó del auto, abrió la puerta de atrás y sonrió en verdad: ¡Cas se quedó dormido abrazando al pequeño!  
_ ¡Cas, Cas despierta! ya llegamos._ le dijo palmeando en el brazo ligeramente a su amigo. Se inclinó por el desabrochó su cinturón de seguridad y estaba a punto de separar y estuvo a punto de separar al pequeño de el cuando Ben hizo un ruido de queja.

_Descuida, descuida. Yo lo levanto._ dijo Cas, frotándose los ojos luego bajó del auto despacio con cuidado de no golpear al chico. 

_Parece que está empeñado en no dejarte ir más._ comentó Dean. Cas no contestó, acarició la cabecita del niño dormido y la besó.

Dean le entregó las llaves de la casa _ Voy a bajar las compras, ¿puedes entrar y acostarlo? ya sabes dónde está su habitación._ le pidió. Cas asintió, fue hasta la puerta y con trabajo la abrió, la empujó con sus pies llevándose al niño dentro. 

Dean colocó las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina, guardó cada producto donde debía ir. Encendió la cafetera y fue hasta el cuarto del niño. Cas estaba terminando de arropar al niño, le puso su juguete cerca, se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente. _ Que duermas bien, amiguito._ susurró, estaba a punto de salir cuando Dean lo interceptó: _ Ya le puse su piyama y un pañal nuevo; aunque no creo que lo necesite. Hoy me pidió que lo llevara al baño y lo hizo realmente bien solo._ 

_ ¡No puedo creerlo! parecía que iba a tardar más en aprender a pedir eso, es genial. Eres como milagroso._

_Gracias pero para ser honesto, estaba haciendo “el baile del pi-pi” y yo le pregunté si quería ir al baño y me dijo que si, y además tiene puesto esos pañales que parecen ropa interior, no hubiese pasado nada de todos modos._

_Si, lo sé. Como son tan ligeros, tiene miedo de mojarlos._ comentó riendo Dean. _ O de hacer…lo segundo, ya sabés. ¡Además son muy costosos!_ se quejó. Cas rió.

_Gracias por lo de hoy. En verdad no quiero pensar que hubiera pasado si otra persona que no fueras tú, lo hubiera encontrado._

_No tienes nada que agradecer, es una suerte que estuviese cerca. Y realmente disfruté pasar el tiempo con el como antes. Contigo también. Fue divertido…y agotador!_ dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.  
_No sé cómo lo hacen ustedes todos los días._ 

_No todos los días son así._ 

_Y tampoco no todos los días puedo dormirme con alguien tan bonito y joven._ agregó Cas riéndose. 

_ ¿En serio? Hace un par de días Sam me contó lo contrario; de cuando fuiste a Standford._ dijo sugerentemente, Dean. Cas se sonrojó, abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar.

Sin respuestas. Si el no bajaba la mirada, hubiese visto como su amigo lo miraba: con deseos y ansias, pero conteniéndose.

Cas sintió como la mano de Dean lo tomaba por el borde de su chaqueta de capucha y lo empujaba la pared detrás de él. Levantó la miraba y se encontró con esos ojos verdes chispeantes y ávidos, como pidiendo permiso. Dean mordiéndose el labio inferior, se inclinó por él y comenzó a besarlo con ferocidad. 

Esta vez no tenía ni una gota de alcohol en su sistema. Todos sus sentidos alerta. Hacia mucho tiempo quería hacer esto. Quería asegurarse de que todos esos besos que se dieron antes, fueron reales, que SI pasaron.  
Ni bien sus labios tocaron los de Cas, lo supo: todo había sido cierto.

*

Castiel casi no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, pero sus labios no decepcionaron: le contestó con la misma ferocidad. Ambos con las manos a los costados de la cara del otro.  
Qué sonido más perfecto: las bocas colisionaban una con la otra, buscándose desesperadamente; ambos podían sentir el palpitar frenético del otro segundo a segundo, aumentar. El pulso se aceleraba.  
Cas sintió su pelvis atrapada entre las piernas de Dean.

Dean se detuvo para tomar aire, una vez más lo tomó del borde de su chaqueta y lo arrastró hasta la otra habitación vacia que estaba a su costado, contra la pared lo empujó una vez más, lo sostuvo allí y comenzó a besarle las mejillas, el cuello, la clavícula.

Sus manos encontraron el zíper de la chaqueta de Cas, lo bajó, la abrió y se encontró con su propia camiseta negra de Led Zappelin, le miró a los ojos y sonrió; claramente más excitado que antes.  
Estaba decidido a llevar esta más allá, al menos un paso más adelante.

Dean atacó su boca una vez más, sus manos bajaron hasta el borde del cinturón de Cas, tiró de la camiseta que estaba metida en sus jeans, rió “¿Quién usa las camisetas metidas en los jeans así, en estos días? Sólo Cas” pensó. Tanteó la hebilla del cinturón…cuando iba bajando la cremallera:

_ Dean…_ dijo Cas casi como un respiro contra su cuello. _Dean, no…_

_ ¿No quieres? ¿Quieres que me detenga? pídemelo…y lo haré._ le susurró en el oído, sin dejar de besarlo aquí y allá.

_No…es que…aquí, no hay nada…y…Ben podría…_ musitó entre besos y caricias. Dean se detuvo, lo miró a los ojos:

_Sólo quiero besarte. Quiero tocarte, pero si no quieres, pídeme que pare._

_No quiero que pares. Pero Ben podría…_

_No lo hará. No haremos ruido. Ya no aguanto estar cerca de ti y no poder…pídeme que pare._ declaró. 

_ No. Sigue._ le aseguró Cas con sus manos al costado de las caderas de su amigo, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Permiso concedido, Dean bajó la cremallera de Cas completamente, mientras una de sus manos exploraban su pecho por debajo de su camiseta, acariciando sus firmes pectorales, los pocos vellos allí, dando pequeños toques y pellizcos a sus tetillas para que queden erectas.

La otra mano siguió el mismo camino y luego bajó hasta la banda elástica de sus boxers, casi metiendo sus dedos en esa jaula de algodón…se detuvo. 

Cas deshizo su cinturón con una rápida maniobra bajó totalmente el zíper de sus jeans y su amigo prácticamente ya tenía una mano dentro de sus boxers; la otra mano sostenía sus caderas para mantenerse estable contra la pared.

Viendo que Dean le pedía que siguiera, Cas tomó los bordes su camiseta, la levantó y le ayudó a quitársela por encima de su cabeza; tirándola a un costado. Dean quedó con el torso desnudo.  
Ante tal visión Cas sólo pudo morderse el labio expectante por unos segundos. 

Comenzó a besar cada peca que encontró: por encima de sus hombros, esparcidos por su pecho y llegando a sus tetillas; lamiendo uno por uno con ansiedad, mordiéndolas ligeramente.  
Dean apenas podía concentrarse en quitarle de encima la chaqueta; Cas le lamía y chupaba las tetillas sin tocarlo, luchando con su propia ropa a sus espaldas. 

Una vez la chaqueta fuera, volvió a meter su mano en los boxers de Dean; que con apenas con ser rozado por aquellos dedos se puso firme y dejó escapar una involuntaria exhalación de sorpresa, que se acrecentó al darse cuenta que no era el único preparado para lo que vendría a continuación.

*

Como dos adolescentes hormonales, se estimulaban el uno al otro contra la pared en ese cuarto deshabitado y apenas iluminado con los últimos rayos del día.  
Cas no lo miraba; parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía y en lo que estaba sintiendo, bajaba por momentos su cabeza, pero no abría sus ojos: temía que si lo hiciera Dean vería los sentimientos que tenía por él. Lo que todavía sentía, casi desde que se conocieron.

En cambio Dean tocaba a Cas y mantenía los ojos abiertos, esto era nuevo para él y quería disfrutar la experiencia sin perderse de un solo detalle.

Cas bombeaba su mano con increíble talento, Dean no podía evitar perderse en la sensación mientras trataba de hacer lo mismo por él. Cerró sus ojos y comenzó gotear, una vez más al unísono: hacia arriba, hacia abajo, hacia arriba y hacia abajo…

_Cas voy a…_ no pudo completar la frase; se vino sobre abdomen y en la mano de su amigo que bombea su miembro un par de veces más, hasta que el mismo culminó también de su parte.

Cas abrió sus ojos un poco avergonzado, no pudo avisarle nada. Mirándose ambos jadeando y acalorados. 

_Lo siento._ le dijo. Levantó su camiseta que olvidó quitarse en el proceso, por encima de su cabeza para usarla como paño y cariñosamente le limpió el abdomen a Dean, su mano y luego así mismo, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual.

Dean lo veía como hipnotizado todo lo que hacía: Cas acomodó su miembro dentro de sus boxers y le cerró el zíper, prendió su botón e incluso abrochó la hebilla del cinturón. Mientras se inclinó para besarlo, cerró sus jeans y se abrochó el cinturón a si mismo con la misma rapidez que había usado con el antes. 

Buscó su chaqueta en el suelo y se la puso, subió la cremallera e hizo un bollo arrugando la camiseta manchada.

*

Dean no salía de su estupor, estaba allí parado todavía semi-desnudo. 

Cas suspiró y le alcanzó su camiseta que estaba allí tirada en el suelo y una vez vestido, pestañeó pero todavía estaba allí quieto sin saber qué hacer.

_ ¿Dean?_ preguntó preocupado.

Él se precipitó hacia Cas, puso sus manos al costado de su cara y lo besó con fuerza.

_ ¿Y eso por qué fue?_ 

_Porque quiero. Si me dejas, voy a hacer mucho más que eso._ Cas le sonrió.

_Dame un minuto…necesito ir al baño._ dijo antes de huir luego.

_Claro._ respondió Dean, lo soltó con un poco de reticencia; algo en su mirada le hizo sentirse triste en ese instante.  
Resultaba difícil dejarlo ir, separarse de él.

Después de varios minutos Cas lo encontró en la cocina.

_ ¿Café? esta recién hecho._ 

Él se movió incómodo y mirando el reloj sobre la encimera, negó con la cabeza, metiendo el celular en su bolsillo.

_No, gracias. Tengo que irme…Umm, nos vemos luego. Adiós._ dijo y dió unos pasos hacia la puerta de entrada. Dean lo alcanzó antes que saliera.

_ ¡Cas, espera! ¿Hice algo malo? o ¿dije algo que te molestó?_ 

_No…yo sólo no quiero estar aquí cuando Lisa vuelva._ admitió.

“¡Lisa!” recordó Dean. Él tenía razón, ella estaría aquí en cualquier momento, haría preguntas o incluso podría darse cuenta de lo que habían hecho.  
_Pero espera… ¿puedo verte más tarde? esta noche, ¿vienes esta noche?_ era viernes de pizzas.

_No sé Dean, escucha: fue bueno pasar tiempo juntos. No tenía planes de que pasara lo que pasó, pero estuvo mal…fue un error._  
La desilusión fue inmediata para Dean:

_ Hey no, Cas…no lo fue. No digas eso._ 

Castiel se llevó la mano al puente de su nariz por un segundo, tratando de encontrar las palabras.  
_ Tengo que irme. Hablamos luego, si?_ 

_Pero…_ infirió Dean tomándolo del brazo.

_Déjame ir, por favor. No quiero estar más aquí._ le suplicó Cas, él lo soltó. _Mi coche ya está esperando._ le indicó, antes que preguntara: _ Uber._ agregó.

_Ah, sí._ dijo Dean y se quedó viéndolo. Quería abrazarlo, darle la mano o mostrarle de algún modo que quería verlo de nuevo pronto y continuar con todo esto. Pero sólo le dió una débil sonrisa, que el devolvió.

Afuera cuando Cas se subió al coche, lo saludó con la mano, luego exhaló frustrado y le dió una patada a una de las macetas al costado de la entrada de la casa; que se quebró en pedazos, esparciendo la tierra y las plantas por el suelo.  
_ ¡Mierda!_ vociferó en voz alta. No tenía ganas de limpiarlo.

***** *** *****


	9. Libres de ser Tú y Yo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de la calma...llega la tormenta. Dean y Castiel se acercan más y más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALARMA! ALERTA ROJA>> Esto NO es un simulacro!!! SMUT del bueno y del cochino...pueden saltarlo si lo prefieren. Las partes sexies están marcadas con un solo *. Debido a los recientes hechos ocurridos el jueves 5 de noviembre...no me quedo otra alternativa que postear esto, más para mi misma que nada. Y les guste o no> DESTIEL ES CANON, BITCHES!!!  
> me interesa tu opinión!!!

Aproximadamente una hora después, escuchó a Lisa con su llave en la puerta.  
_ ¡Dean, esos chicos Styne volvieron a romper la maceta de la entrada!_ vociferó muy molesta. _ ¡Juro que hay días que quisiera asesinarlos!_ agregó.

_Es sólo una maceta, Lis._ le contestó el desde la barra, sentado con un café. Ella sonrió, dejó su bolso en el sofá y le dió un beso entre la mejilla y la boca mientras pasaba sus dedos por su cabello mojado.

_Te diste un ducha._ observó. _ ¿Llevaste a Ben a correr otra vez o sólo fueron al parque?_ preguntó curiosa.

_No. Hicimos las compras y estuvimos paseando por ahí._ respondió. _ ¿Qué tal tu día?_ 

_Bien, más gente, más trabajo…pero mejor paga. Voy a ducharme ahora y eres libre de unirte a mi si quieres._ le sugirió seductoramente.

_Creo que paso. Apenas tengo energía para levantar esta taza, Ben hizo que me agotara._

_Como gustes…pero si cambias de opinión…_ le indicó ella, guiñando un ojo. Él sonrió “si ella supiera”, pensó. Ella desapareció por el pasillo.  
Mientras bebía su café, Lisa volvió a la cocina: había chequeado a Ben.

_ Dean, ¿Cas estuvo aquí?_ preguntó. Él se paralizó se paralizó asombrado.

_ Umm…sí; nos lo encontramos en el Mall. Ben se durmió de camino y como no quería despegarse de él, vino con nosotros. Sólo se quedó un momento._ contó con nerviosismo, sólo parte de la historia. _ ¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_Ben habla dormido._ dijo ella muy seria._ Cambié de idea; no te metas a la ducha conmigo._ agregó, molesta.

_ Lis…_ comenzó el._ Lo encontramos casualmente._ quiso explicar.

_ ¡Ni lo intentes! voy a ducharme y no quiero que me hables o me fastidies por un largo rato._ le advirtió.

_Lis, por favor hablemos._ le pidió levantándose de su asiento.

_No, no quiero. Voy a bañarme y cuando Ben despierte, si lo hace llorando: tú lo vas a consolar y después me oirás decir “Te lo dije” otra vez. Ya pasamos por esto. No lo entiendes, perfecto: lidia con las consecuencias entonces._ dijo y con eso dejó la cocina.

Dean deseaba que hubiese otra maceta a su alcance. Escribió una nota, tomó su chaqueta, llaves y salió.  
En el auto, se abrochó el cinturón, chequeó el espejo y notó un bulto en el asiento de atrás: una pequeña bolsa plástica con el logo de una tienda de electrónicos que a Cas se le olvidó. Su celular vibró en su bolsillo: 

[Viernes de pizzas esta noche?] Preguntaba Sam.

[Dame una hora y te contesto luego.] Le respondió.

[Ok? está todo bien?] _ ¡Demonios, Sam! Tienes poderes psíquicos._ dijo en voz alta.

[Sí. No. No sé. Luego te explico.] Le envió el. 

[Ok. Háblame después del drama. Tienes una hora.] Envió Sam.

***** *** *****

Llegando al PH de Gabriel; el guardia de la entrada, la dejó pasar sin problemas, porque estaba en “la lista de visitantes”; Dean estaría impresionado si no fuera porque entrar allí otra vez lo hacía sentir de menos e intimidado.  
En el estacionamiento otro guardia pasó por su lado llegando al ascensor y lo saludó con un ademán de su gorra, antes de subir.  
Llegó a la puerta y estuvo a punto de tocar cuando una mujer de uniforme, de mediana edad y cabellos oscuros abrió; parecía que iba de salida:

_Buenas tardes, pase señor, pase._ le dijo en español mientras se hacía a un lado.

_Gracias._ le contestó en un español inseguro, el.

La mujer le sonrió, acomodó su sweater y su bolso y cerró la puerta luego de salir.

Dean caminó unos pasos hacia adentro y se quedó quieto de la impresión: Cas estaba sentado en el sofá rojo con la enorme tv encendida en frente, Gabriel estaba parado justo detrás del respaldo, inclinado hacia el con ambos brazos a cada costado de su cara, una corbata colgando en cada una de sus manos. _ ¿Cuál te parece?_ preguntó.

_Cualquiera, no sé. Ambas son bonitas._ contestó casi sin mirarlas, Castiel.

_ Mmm… ¡esta!_ dijo Gabriel; tomó una de las corbatas y le colocó la otra sobre los ojos, la ató un nudo rápidamente riéndose de Cas.

_ ¡Gabe, no me dejas ver esto!_ exclamó Cas quitándose la corbata de la vista, Gabriel seguía riéndose y le dio un beso en el borde del cuello de su camisa, en la nuca como jugueteando.  
Aun riéndose a carcajadas se giró y vió a Dean parado cerca de la entrada; con brío en los ojos mientras se colocaba al cuello _ ¡¡¡Dean-o!!!_ exclamó, Cas giró su cabeza con los ojos bien abiertos de sorpresa.

A Dean le subió el color hasta las orejas; nunca pensó irrumpir en medio de ellos. Por supuesto que los vió juntos muchas veces pero esta interacción parecía “más íntima” que antes.

_ ¡Pasa, no te quedes ahí!_ le gritó Gabriel, volvió a mirar a Cas y dirigiéndose a él dijo:  
_Consuela dejó los sobrantes en la nevera, pero si quieren algo más hay de todo. O pueden pedir para llevar a mi nombre…o mejor no: ¡pide a nombre de Chuck!_ se rió otra vez. _Avísame cuando estés libre, Bal, Abby van a la fiesta después conmigo…si quieren ir, están invitados._ agregó mientras luchaba con la corbata.

Cas se puso de pie y echó un suspiro molesto antes de acercarse a él y ayudarlo: cuando el nudo estuvo listo Gabe le dió una mirada cómplice que Cas interpretó a la perfección _No._ le advirtió antes de que su amigo rozara su mejilla con un tentativo beso, que el muy hábilmente esquivó.

Gabe pasó riéndose por a lado de Dean palmeándole el hombro y fue hasta la puerta.  
_ ¡Pórtense mal, pero no rompan nada!_ gritó desde la salida. 

Cas sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro sonriendo de nervios, ¿que estaría pensando Dean ahora de ellos? ¿Qué creyó ver? y la vergüenza sentía por el comportamiento de Gabe.

La pregunta en los ojos de Cas, Dean levantó la pequeña bolsa:

_Lo olvidaste en el auto._ dijo en respuesta.

_Ah._ contestó Cas y fue hacia él y trató de tomar la bolsa de su mano pero Dean la escondió rápidamente detrás de su espalda y con la mano que le quedaba libre lo tomó del frente de su camisa estampándole un beso en la boca, sorprendiéndolo por completo.

_Hola._ dijo sugerentemente.

Cas resopló _ ¿Qué haces, Dean?_

_Saludando, ¿y tus modales?_ aseguró, todavía sin soltarlo.

_Tienes razón…hola. Ahora, ¿podrías soltarme?_ habló casi ruborizado con una creciente sonrisa.

Una vez más, sin soltarlo todavía; lo besó y besó y besó…hasta que sintió que su amigo se relajó y se dejó llevar por la sensación, incluso dejó que le metiera la lengua y jugueteara con sus labios, los bordes de su boca y lo que empezó como un beso a besos excitantes o sensuales, se convirtió en algo más dulces porque casi sin notarlo le beso en cada mejilla, alrededor de su boca, su barbilla y también sobre su nariz. Cuando terminó Cas tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos en la cintura de Dean; ambos estaban agitados por falta de aire.

Cuando Cas notó que Dean lo soltó, abrió sus ojos y miró a su amigo, el color de su cara se encendió como luces navideñas.  
_ ¿Por qué haces cosas así?_ preguntó dejando caer las manos de la cintura de Dean.

_ ¿Fue bueno? Digo… ¿te gustó?_ cuando Cas no contestó inmediatamente lo tomó por la nuca y volvió a darle un beso; casi encima de su respiración volvió a preguntar _ ¿Te gustó? Dime que es mejor que los besos de Gabriel._  
Eso hizo que Castiel pestañeara rápidamente y se separa de su toque, se veía incómodo y algo molesto: 

_Yo no te pregunto cosas así a ti, nunca. Viví contigo en la misma casa durante años…ví entrar y salir chicas de tu cuarto, ví y escuché cosas que no quisiera recordar. ¿De verdad quieres empezar a hacer comparaciones?_ le infirió con cierto resentimiento.

Y era justo decir que por más que Dean quisiera ofenderse o aclarar algunas cosas aquí o pelear, otra parte de él no quería hacerlo:  
_Discúlpame, tienes razón._ le entregó la bolsa. Cas estaba esperando que se diera la vuelta y se fuera pero no lo hizo; pasó una mano por su cabello en frustración. _ No quiero pelear contigo, nunca más. Pasé demasiado tiempo lamentando la forma en que te fuiste la última vez…soy un imbécil, discúlpame._ dijo.

La expresión de Castiel se suavizó. _ Está bien. Discúlpame por lo que dije. Y…gracias por esto._ dijo el, sosteniendo la bolsa y quieto ahí sin saber qué hacer.

_Umm… ¿ibas a algún lado? Acaso impedí que te fueras con Gabriel?_ preguntó gesticulando su vestimenta que consistía en un pantalón oscuro y camisa de vestir blanca, sólo le faltaba saco y corbata.

_No. Él tenía una cena con su padre e inversionistas o accionistas, algo así._ 

_¿Y no se supone que vayas con él a esas cosas? a menos que su padre no sepa de ustedes?_ 

_No, Dean. No me corresponde: ni por ser su pareja o por ser contador._

_¿Por qué no? Sé que tienes un trabajo importante en su compañía, ¿no es así?_

_ Soy un simple contador, pero no soy “el contador”. Trabajo en el Departamento de Contabilidad con aproximadamente otras 100 personas. Y me gusta pensar que conseguí el puesto por mi impresionante CV y no por él._ contestó algo indignado.

_Si, disculpa. No sé cómo dejar de decir idioteces hoy._

_No importa, no estoy molesto contigo. ¿Por qué estás tan tenso? me hablas como si recién nos conociéramos._ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Dean se acercó a el otra vez y mirándolo fijamente comenzó a decir:  
_Ya no sé cómo hablarte; creo que perdí esa capacidad hace meses, cuando te fuiste. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y yo…te necesito, Cas. Y aunque seas el último tipo en la banca, prefiero tenerte._  
Cas reprimió la sonrisa; miró sus pies por un segundo. Y luego a el otra vez. Esto era lo más bonito que le escuchó decir jamás. 

_¿Qué?_ preguntó Dean.

_Nada. No quisiera incomodarte, Dean._ 

Su amigo rodó los ojos y le sonrió. _ Entonces…¿Por qué tan elegante?_ quiso saber. Cas se encogió de hombros, caminó hasta el sofá, apagó la tv con el control remoto y se dio la vuelta haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera.

_Yo también tengo una cena…más tarde._ dijo por sobre su hombro _Sólo estaba haciendo tiempo._ agregó mientras subían las escaleras.  
Llegaron arriba _¿Negocios o placer?_

_Placer, supongo._ contestó Cas casi sin pensar. Ahora Dean estaba confundido:  
_¿Y Gabriel está bien con eso?_

_¿Por qué no lo estaría?_ preguntó Cas como si fuese algo más que obvio. _ ¿Acaso no lo conoces? Ya viste como te habla: no es exactamente de las personas que juzgan o ponen reglas._ agregó sonriendo.

_No, es cierto. Él es mejor que yo en todo._ anunció a media voz con pizca de celos y auto desprecio. 

Castiel se paró frente a él, deteniéndose en la perilla de la puerta de su habitación y lo miró con seriedad, examinando su expresión. Parecía mentira: acaso después de todo lo que pasó entre ellos, incluso los últimos encuentros, ¿todavía tenía que asegurarle que lo apreciaba tal como era? Que él no era como Gabe y nunca lo seria?  
Ansiaba confesarle sus sentimientos por el…pero Dean estaba demasiado confundido ahora como para asimilarlo en este mismo momento. Así que decidió no hacerlo.

_¿Sabes? los halagos suenan mejor si son sinceros y no forzados. Tienes que dejar de pescar cumplidos todo el tiempo._ le dijo con una sonrisa, así sabría que no estaba dispuesto a complacerlo sólo para levantar su autoestima y también un poco bromeando.

_Maldito imbécil, eres realmente un insensible._ le contestó el, también sonriendo.  
Castiel giró la perilla de la puerta, ambos entraron riendo; colocó la bolsa sobre el mueble que le servía de escritorio cerca de su laptop y el resto de sus cosas; no acabó de encender todas las luces cuando sintió otra vez a Dean sobre él, besándolo y atrayéndolo cerca con fuerza posesiva. 

Cas decidió contestar sus demandas tomándolo de la nuca y a la vez abriendo sus brazos para darle acceso a su torso aun vestido.  
Dean entendió la directiva y comenzó a desabotonar poco a poco su camisa, cuando llegó al último botón y hubo jalado hacia afuera de sus pantalones el resto de la prenda y casi deshizo la hebilla del cinturón; fue que se detuvo a ver alrededor: la cama que parecía interminable, se encontraba como a miles de kilómetros de distancia: ¡Wow este lugar sí que era enorme!

El mueble escritorio cerca de la puerta, era de por si impresionante: amplio y con una lámpara de pie con estantes escasamente ocupados, una silla reclinable y ergonómica, la mayoría de sus libros estaban dispuestos en el mueble de biblioteca más a la izquierda.  
Dean no había notado antes el mueble de la pared contraria servía de vestidor, tenía muchas gavetas y lugar de guardado, encima más estantes flotantes que sostenían algunos libros más, algunos CDs y DVDs. En medio de la extensión de la mesada: ambos lados un sistema de tv y música, de tamaño respetable(gigante). Por encima: más estantes, casi sin adornos todavía vacíos de CDs o DVDs. En frente un sillón amplio, reclinable de cuero gris oscuro.

Casi en paralelo: la cama vestida con líneas finas gris claro y azul eléctrico, habían al menos 10 almohadones allí: 2 de color burdeos, el resto en una gama de grises y blancos y un otomano a los pies. La cabecera de madera oscura tenía unos calados rectos entre los barandales, mesas de luz en ambos lados con lámparas gemelas de noche en cada una; ambas con varias gavetas.  
Un ventilador de techo elegante arriba. Por encima de la cabecera el sistema de aire acondicionado inteligente y un cuadro abstracto que no iba con la personalidad de Cas pero complementaba con la pared azul marino detrás y daba armonía a toda la habitación.  
A la tenue luz del día, por fin podía distinguir todo: las ventanas, que eran realmente dos puertas francesas de vidrio empotrado que daban a un pequeño balcón, estaban despejadas de las persianas retráctiles y las cortinas, parcialmente.  
Había pocas señales de que aquí durmiera Cas: además de los CDs y libros, algunos portarretratos de sus familiares; pilas de papeles y folders encima de los muebles, un lápiz o algún anotador, una Tablet, una taza de café vacia con rastros el borde por allí…por lo demás el lugar estaba impecable y parecía un maldito cuarto de hotel de lujo.

Cas notó a Dean distraído. _¿Qué es lo que pasa?_ le preguntó cuándo se detuvo medio desvestirlo.

_Es la primera vez que veo bien este lugar…¿Dónde está el clóset?_ preguntó con verdadera curiosidad. Cas resopló una carcajada por impulso, lo miró fijo y con seriedad inquirió:  
_¿En serio? estas besuqueándote con un tipo en su cuarto y ¿quieres saber dónde está el clóset?!_

A Dean le tomó un segundo captar el chiste. _Ja, ja…muy gracioso. Pero en serio: ¿Dónde está?_

Cas le señaló la pared azul marino continuación una pared falsa corrediza que se distinguía del resto sólo por las bifurcaciones a los costados; le dió un empujoncito y reveló el espacio bonito y ordenado lleno de percheros con sacos y abrigos, camisas y pantalones; a un costado un espacio con estantes desde el piso hasta casi el techo, sólo para zapatos.  
En una de las paredes un espejo de cuerpo entero con pequeñas luces por encima. Más gavetas, más estantes…un gancho con un blazer y corbata a un costado; un banquillo de terciopelo color burdeos rectangular en medio con su otomano, que encajaba perfecto en el espacio. Una ventana de las que dejaba ver hacia afuera pero no hacia adentro de la casa, con las persianas cerradas.

_¿Era esto lo que te ibas a poner?_ le preguntó pasando los dedos por el saco colgado.

_Mmm, sí._ contestó Cas por detrás de él y no pudo evitarlo: _ Si te gusta tanto el clóset…podríamos quedarnos aquí y aprovecharlo._ dijo, mitad sugerencia, mitad broma.

Dean se dio la vuelta sonriendo. _ ¿A ti no te gusta el clóset?_

_Nunca me gustó, por eso me salí hace años. Aunque pensándolo bien: no sé si podría decir que estuve allí alguna vez, considerando mi historial con las mujeres también._  
Dean se rió tanto que casi se fue poniendo azul por falta de aire. Toda la tensión de hace una hora por la discusión con Lisa o por como terminó todo con él en la casa, desapareció.

*

Cas balanceó ambas manos en sus caderas. _No soy tan chistoso… ¿de qué te ríes tanto?_ dijo y le echó una mirada sugerente _Sigo vestido y tú también…¡y en el clóset!_ asestó.

Dean reía pero más calmadamente, Cas sospechaba que eran más por nervios que nada.

_Cierto. Creo que en verdad me gusta el clóset._ afirmó. Empujó a Castiel al banquillo hasta que quedó sentado en la punta, lo sorprendió subiéndose encima de él.  
Intercambiaron un par de besos y lo ayudó a quitarse esa odiosa camisa que vestía por fin.

Una vez que estuvo con el torso desnudo, decidió que era tiempo de que Dean se pusiera más cómodo también: lo ayudó a quitarse la chaqueta, la camisa a cuadros; cuando llegó a la camiseta de algodón…¿algo más? Dios ¿Por qué este hombre tenía tantas capas de ropa? había una camiseta sin mangas por debajo.

Dean alzó su brazo izquierdo por detrás de su cuello y levantó con un solo movimiento estas dos últimas por encima de su cabeza. La movida sexy en sí misma, que al revelar su torso desnudo; Castiel ya no pudo mantener la compostura, se lanzó a su cuello, clavículas, besándolo, tocando cada centímetro de piel que alcanzara mientras que lamia una tetilla haciéndola rodar en su lengua, tiraba suavemente y estimulaba la otra con la mano. Arrancando todo tipo de gemidos y sonidos obscenos de su amigo mientras.

Cuando se dió cuenta Cas lo tenía a Dean encima de el en posición horizontal, haciéndole lo mismo que hace algunos segundos le hizo a él; pero este banquillo aunque hermoso, no era ideal:  
_A la cama, ahora._ se las arregló para articular entre gemidos y ruidos sensuales. Dean se detuvo, lo miró y asintió una vez. 

Para qué negarlo: ambos estaban luciendo una erección; además a Cas se le notaba mejor porque su cinturón estaba abierto y sus pantalones eran de vestir lo que no ayudaban en lo absoluto.  
Se levantaron sin dejar de tocarse y besarse todo el corto camino a la cama, prácticamente tropezando con sus zapatos y pantalones. Ambos en boxers ayudándose a ciegas a tumbar todos los almohadones decorativos a un costado y abriendo las cobijas y sabanas para estar más cómodos.  
Cas pasó una mano por una de las gavetas a su costado y abriéndola dijo:

_Gel y condones, ahí._ Le indicó a Dean. _ Me lo haces a mí y después …si quieres, te lo hago yo._ infirió con una sonrisa diabólica.

_ Umm…Cas…yo nunca…_ murmuró Dean, su amigo se detuvo.

_No estás obligado a nada que no quieras, Dean._ le aseguró con seriedad.

Él contestó con un beso. _Si, pero si quiero. Y lo quiero ahora._ dijo con tanta determinación que no quedó dudas. _ Pero tendrás que ayudarme un poco…guiarme._ agregó con timidez luego.  
_¿Para qué están los amigos?_ le dijo Cas con un beso.

Se deshicieron de la ropa interior; Cas le hizo una seña para que le alcanzara el gel y un condón. Tomó el lubricante y se lo untó un poco entre los dedos a Dean y después en sus propios dedos, le indicó que lo siguiera con la vista como se preparaba el mismo: circuló su perineo y luego su abertura, sin dejar de mirarlo. Metió un dedo y lo sacó. Ahora era su turno: tomó la mano lubricada de Dean, se la llevó a su abertura, tomó un dedo y se lo insertó. 

_ Muévelo alrededor, siénteme._ le dijo; el obedeció. _Ahora agrega otro dedo más._ Cas miraba, se relajaba y cerraba los ojos por momentos _Un poco más, ya casi._ dijo casi suspirando, no podía evitar balancear su pelvis hacia el frente y hacia atrás. _Haz círculos, haz movimientos de tijeras para que haya espacio._

Dean asentía y seguía las indicaciones aunque era difícil concentrarse cuando su amigo estaba tan visiblemente excitado que hacía que aumente sus ansias de penetrarlo _¿Así?_ preguntó. 

_Sí._ dijo Cas casi suspirando, estirando la “i” como si no aguantara más. _Otro más._ pidió luego. Dean agregó otro dedo y repitió los movimientos, hasta que tocó un pequeño bulto sensible allí que arrancó un par de gemidos tenues. _Más gel._ demandó, mientras movía sus caderas.

Dean rápidamente sacó sus dedos para untar un poco más de gel y volver a metérselos. Movió sus dedos alrededor otra vez. 

_Ya estoy listo, Dean._ dijo en un momento, pero luego abrió los ojos. _ ¿Tú estás listo?_ preguntó. Dean asintió. _El condón._ le recordó.

Dean apuró a romper la envoltura con los dientes, lo sacó y lo deslizó por su perfectamente engrosado pene, Cas se precipitó incluso a untarlo con un poco más de gel encima del condón.  
_Espera._ dijo, se dió la vuelta _ Así es mejor._ le aseguró y lo era: le facilitaría ver su abertura, entrar y también era mejor que por ahora no se vieran las caras directamente; sería demasiado íntimo. Dean sólo vió esto como un gesto de confianza y no como Cas lo hacía.

_Si quieres que pare o duele…_

_Te lo diré._ interrumpió Cas por sobre su hombro con una sonrisa. 

No era porque Dean nunca hubiese tenido sexo anal antes, pero parecía menos complicado con las mujeres y prefería el sexo vaginal por la lubricación…pero por otro lado, a veces demasiado juego previo para llegar a eso le hacía perder los estribos y otras veces juego previo era todo lo que conseguía de parte de ellas antes de Lisa o incluso estando con ella. ¿Y quién podía estar satisfecho así?.  
Despejando esos pensamientos que amenazaban esta nueva experiencia, se ubicó bien entre las piernas, apartando las nalgas de Cas: se alineó con su abertura y entró poco a poco en él, haciéndolo exhalar de contento en el trayecto. 

Mientras pasaba su mano acariciando a lo largo de su espalda, propinándole algunos besos húmedos, dándole la primera estocada, tanteando el terreno; disfrutaba la manera tan deliciosa en que la estrechez de Cas se cerraba sobre él y lo bien que se sentía alrededor.

Castiel tenía la cara hundida en los almohadones grandes, su trasero en el aire y sus codos sosteniendo el peso de todo su cuerpo.

Dean se movió de adelante a atrás, despacio pero firmemente: no salía de adentro de el por completo y no profundizaba tampoco. Tratando de balancear su peso en sus rodillas y no sobre Cas.  
_Más!_ pidió. Dean obedeció y profundizó la penetración. _ ¡Más, fuerte!_ exclamó Cas y él se lo dió.

_¡Más, más fuerte, más!_ volvió a exigir. 

_No va a durar._ le aseguró el.

_No importa, ¡más! por favor, más! lo necesito._ le rogó Cas como gruñendo molesto y luego ya no. 

Dean se puso a trabajar: cada vez estocadas más profundas, cada vez más fuertes y repetidas: una, dos y tres y vuelta a empezar. Una, dos y tres…una, dos y tres.

_¡Por favor, más!...¡ah, así!...ah…ah…así!_  
Dean de pronto sentía que Cas se derretía en sus brazos porque sus rodillas comenzaban a ceder, entonces sin dejar de penetrarlo le clavó los dedos a los costados de sus caderas para mantener su trasero firme mientras lo hacía. 

_ Ah, Dean. Ah, ah, ah._ gimiendo ahogadamente. _ Más, más fuerte, ¡ah!_ pidió otra vez Cas.

Dean estaba dando todo lo que tenía y aun así él le pedía más. Apoyó una mano al costado de Cas y con los pies hizo palanca para impulsarse dentro de el más profundamente. A la vez que besaba y rozaba su nuca y el espacio entre sus hombros y cuello.

_¿Así?_ preguntó casi gimiendo. _¿Te gusta? ah!_ 

_¡Ah, así, ah!...¡ah!_ jadeando, ambos impulsándose en la dirección contraria al otro: Dean hacia adelante con energía y Cas hacia atrás abriéndose sumisamente hacia él.

_Ah, eres tan grande, enorme! ¡Oh, Dios!_ 

_¿Te gusta?_

_Si, me gusta! Ah, dámelo! Ah, dámelo todo!_ 

_Ah, así. Si! oh, sí, sí, así! ¡Ah!¡ah, oh Dios, ah!_

_¿Soy grande? ¿Te gusta así?_ 

_Eres enorme, ¡si, ah!_

_Ah, ¿así?_ 

_¡Así! Oh, Dios mío, voy a- !_

_Acaba Cas, acaba para mí! Quiero verte! ¡Quiero saber que yo te hice esto! ¡Ah, acaba!_

_Ah, oh, Dios! Dean!_ fue lo último que pudo articular Cas luego de hacer un par de ruidos entre un gruñido y gemido ahogado muy poco masculino; viniéndose sin tocarse sobre su abdomen y las sábanas debajo de él. 

Dean dio un par de estocadas energéticas más antes de hacer lo mismo con tal fuerza dentro de Cas y tan profusamente se vino que sintió que su semen desbordaría el condón en varias oleadas de fluido. Deteniéndose un momento para disfrutar el pulso de Cas alrededor de su miembro, señal de que él también lo había disfrutado.  
Empezó a perder la erección, se separó de su compañero, se quitó el condón, lo anudó y lo tiró al piso a un costado, colapsando a su lado. Dejando que su palpitar y respiración se normalicen; miró a Cas que abría los ojos encontrándose con su mirada: su cabello revuelto, las gotas de sudor formadas en su frente y el color de sus mejillas eran las señales correctas de que habían tenido buen sexo. Se sonrieron en complicidad.

*

Dean puso una mano en la mejilla de Cas, acariciándolo levemente, su amigo se reclinó al tacto por impulso y así hizo que él se precipitara hacia adelante y le plantara un beso en los labios y luego en la frente, casi como diciendo “gracias”. 

Sabían que todo había cambiado entre ellos, ya no eran “sólo amigos”.  
Cas temía que las cosas empezarían a complicarse muy pronto…

***** *** *****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga querida boricua. TKM! Feliz cumpleaños. 😘
> 
> El título de este cap. Viene de SPN T5/ep3 "Free to be You and Me" (Literalmente "Libres de ser Tu y Yo")  
> Ese ep esta cargado de momentos Destiel desde que Cas lo sorprende en el baño a Dean y este le pide *espacio personal* 😅 hasta que van a investigar solos y pasan cosas. (Deberían ver este ep! Destiel por donde lo veas!!! reconocerán en seguida todos los memes de esto) 
> 
> Pero tristemente el ep se llamó asi debido a un show infantil de los 70's. Y porque la CW inauguraba el nuevo canal allá por el 2006 con la promo que se leía en pantalla "FREE TO BE..." o sea: Nada que ver con el Destiel. Eso es a lo que YO llamo: S-u-b-t-E-X-t-O !!!  
> 😉😉😉

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? deja tus comentarios, opiniones y KUDOS!!!


End file.
